Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath
by TheseusLives
Summary: Camp is in trouble, and only Percy can lead the quest to save it, but he has problems that could doom the quest to failure. Sequel to Champion of Olympus.
1. A Champion's Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 1: A Champion's Sorrow

_Mount Olympus – Late Spring_

**Third Person's POV**

Perseus Jackson sat on top of the roof of the Temple of the Olympians; the building that housed the throne room of the Olympian gods. Perseus was now thirteen years old, his body had grown a few inches since last summer, and he now stood about five feet, eight inches in height. His jet black messy hair still shined in the sun, however, he no longer saw through the eyes of a son of Poseidon. Since the end of the last summer when he had his confrontation with his birth father, Perseus had adopted the use of his electric blue eye color, the eye color of his adoptive father, Zeus the king of the gods.

Perseus would never admit this, but he missed the sea, and his body missed his normal eye color and powers. For whatever reason, his use of eye color not associated with his birth father had weakened him in body and spirit. No longer was he the care free and loving child that everyone knew. He now seemed to be in a perpetual melancholy, and his attitude suffered. His usual outgoing personality seemed stunted, and his hopeful outlook on life replaced by a pessimistic attitude. This change in personality was not lost on his family, as one particular family member was about to make known.

"Perce, what are you doing up here?" Apollo asked curiously. When he received no answer Apollo walked up to his little brother, and sat down beside him. "Olympus to Percy, come on man snap out of it." Percy turned to his always cheery brother, and gave him a half-hearted smile. Apollo didn't buy this attempt one bit. "Percy what's wrong you can tell me?"

Percy sighed loudly as he looked at his older brother. "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

Apollo grinned brightly. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain daughter of Athena, now would it?"

Percy rolled his eyes at his brother's playful question. "No, I was just thinking about random stuff." Percy said sadly.

Apollo's smile faded to a hopeful grin, but he wasn't going to let his little brother rain on his parade, so to speak. "How about we go for a ride in my sun chariot?" Apollo asked.

Percy eyed his older brother carefully. Apollo gave the young demigod a slight elbow in the ribs. "Come on Perce." Apollo added. Percy gave Apollo a small smile, and stood up.

"One ride, that's all ok?" Percy said as he stood up to face his brother. Apollo's smile widened at his brother's agreement, Apollo stood up grabbing his brother around the forearm, and dragging him toward the sun chariot that sat on the roof of the temple, waiting. The two brothers took off into the sky, and flew toward the sun. Apollo laughed loudly as the chariot banked and rolled throughout the sky. Percy for his part couldn't help, but smile at his older brother's childish nature. After a good thirty minutes of flying the chariot landed in the large garden next to the temple.

"That was a good ride, huh?" Apollo asked with a mischievous smile. Percy smiled back this time with a little more feeling.

"It was thanks." Percy said. Apollo placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What are brothers for, right?" Apollo questioned playfully as he ruffled Percy's messy hair making the young demigod smile widen. Percy looked at the large clock in the center of the garden, and realized he was late for his next training appointment.

"Apollo, sorry I have to go, thanks again for the ride." Percy said as he waved to his brother before he broke off into a full run toward the temple of Athena. He reached the temple only a few minutes late for his session. Athena looked at him sternly as he ran into the room nearly slipping on the polished marble floor.

"You're late Perseus." Athena said, as she eyes him curiously. Percy straightened up before her gaze, and looked at her sincerely.

"I apologize, I lost track of time." Percy said. Athena for her part sighed lightly remembering a time when Percy would make a sarcastic comment about being fashionably late or something like that.

"Today as part of your combat training, we're going to conduct hand-to-hand combat trials. Hephaestus was kind enough to allow me to use an automaton for your training. A large celestial bronze man walked into the room he was roughly six feet, six inches in height. Its feet made a clanging noise as it walked across the marble floor. "Get in your stance, now begin." The automaton suddenly sprang forward, and tried to crush Percy with a fist in the chest; Percy leapt into the air completing a full end over end spin, and landed behind the metal man. Before the automaton could react Percy completed a full spin kick causing the metal man to hit the floor hard. The automaton stood up quickly, and turned on the young demigod. A metal hand came down in a hammer-like strike, but Percy had already moved to the left while sweeping one leg, and knocking the metal man off balance. Before the automaton could hit the floor Percy jumped on its back with both his hands wrapped around the head of the metal man. Athena looked on in complete adoration as Percy pulled his hardest. Suddenly sparks began to shoot out of the automaton's neck until the entire head of the metal man broke off into Percy's vice-like grip. The automaton fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Athena walked forward, and took the head from Percy's grasp while giving the boy an approving nod of the head. "I guess I'll need to apologize to Hephaestus for the condition of his toy here." Athena said. Percy gave her a half-hearted smile, which Athena acknowledges with a sad shake of the head. "I think that's enough for today, go about your day little brother." Percy nodded, and walked out of the temple. Athena placed the head of the automaton on a marble bench as she stared off into the direction that Percy left. She felt sorry for the boy, and worried for his state of mind. She knew that his refusal to go to the sea, and acknowledge his legacy as a son of Poseidon was hurting him both physically and mentally, but she was at a loss on how to fix things. For the goddess of wisdom, not having an answer was maddening. She was broken away from her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"He's still not any better, is he?" Hera asked as she walked into the temple.

"I'm afraid not, and that worries me." Athena said. Hera had been the first to recognize Percy's behavioral changes over the past several months.

"He'll be going to camp in a few weeks; hopefully a change in scenery will do him good. Maybe he'll swim in the camp lake, if his friends are around. I will talk to Chiron, and inform him of the situation." Hera said as she gave Athena a nod, and then walked out of the temple.

**Hestia's POV**

I walked through the temple of the Olympians looking for Perseus, we had a lesson scheduled on the primordial gods, but he never showed up. I saw Apollo in the throne room, so I entered. I approached my nephew, he jumped in surprise when he saw me, he was writing a new Haiku, I internally shuttered at the thought.

"Lady Hestia, can I help you?" Apollo asked. I gave my nephew a small smile and nod.

"Yes, I'm looking for Perseus, have you seen him?" I asked. Apollo looked sad for a moment like he was remembering something troubling.

"Yes, he's probably on the roof, I caught him there this morning. He's acting strangely, I took him for a ride in my chariot, but it barely made him smile." Apollo said.

"I will try to speak with him." I said. Apollo gave me a hopeful smile.

"Good luck, he's not in the best mood." Apollo said as I left the throne room, and made my way to the roof of the temple. I walked onto the roof; I made my way around a large stone monument, and stopped abruptly. Perseus was sitting on the edge of the roof looking out over the city. He definitely looked sad; I could tell by his sagging posture, and his head hung low. I was about to go talk to him when I noticed a mist settle in front of him, a portion of the mist cleared into the all too familiar form of an Iris message. I probably shouldn't have stayed hidden, but I wanted to see who the message was from. The mist cleared a little more until I saw a blonde girl with grey eyes staring at Perseus, it could only be Annabeth, the daughter of Athena.

"Percy" She said. Perseus's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He looked directly into the Iris message, and I thought I saw his mouth turn up into a small smile.

"Annabeth" Percy said in surprise.

"Why haven't you called or Iris messaged me, I haven't spoken to you since the fall?" Annabeth said. She clearly wasn't happy with him.

"I'm sorry; I've been really busy with training, and everything." Percy said. I noticed that he wouldn't look her in the eyes. I think Annabeth could tell something was wrong.

"Percy, is there something wrong?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"No, I'm just tired from all the training." Percy said, but I could tell that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Percy don't lie to me there's something wrong, and why won't you look at me?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing's wrong wise girl." Perseus said.

"Look at me Perseus." Annabeth yelled I could see Perseus stiffen as she yelled at him. He looked up at Annabeth reluctantly. Annabeth gasped when she saw his eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes, their electric blue? What happened to your sea green eyes?" Annabeth asked in shock.

Perseus clinched both of his hands into fists. "I'm not going to use the powers of the sea again, I'm disowned remember?" Perseus said harshly. Annabeth looked at him warily.

"What's wrong with you, you're not acting like yourself?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't need this from you. I'm tired of everyone asking me what's wrong. I wish you all would just leave me alone." Perseus yelled as he swiped his hand through the Iris message. I felt terrible for Annabeth; I knew that Perseus's outburst would hurt her terribly. I turned around, and left the troubled boy alone; I didn't want to get yelled at as well. I walked back to the throne room; I needed to talk to my sister and brother.

I reached the throne room, and saw Zeus, Hera and Athena arguing about something. I cleared my throat, and they all turned toward me curiously.

"Hestia" Zeus said acknowledging my presence.

"I'm worried about Perseus." I said as I recounted the scene that I overheard on the roof.

"I can't believe he spoke that way to my daughter." Athena said still in shock.

"Maybe we need to send him to camp earlier than planned; maybe he needs the company of other demigods?" Hera queried.

"You may be right; I will inform Perseus that he will go to camp tomorrow. We don't need him losing his temper here on Olympus. However, we must warn Dionysus and Chiron, I do not want Perseus causing damage at camp either. They must allow him to resolve his internal conflict on his own." Zeus said. I saw Athena shaking her head.

"Father, I don't believe that will work, we need to confront him. His refusal to revert to his base powers of the sea has weakened him in body and in mind. I'm afraid that we can't wait for him to work out his problems on his own." Athena said.

"Athena, you may be right, but to confront him now would be inviting an aggressive confrontation. We need to give him a little time to cool off, and then we can confront him." I said. Athena looked at me thoughtfully.

"I agree, it would be prudent to give him some time away from training, and allow him to cool down, but we will have to confront him sooner or later." Athena conceded.

"Agreed" Zeus said as Hera and I nodded in agreement. I just hoped that nothing happened between now and then that would thrust Perseus into danger before we could fix his current problem.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter to Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath. This is a slight introduction to the story more to come after the holidays.**_


	2. One Eyed Monsters

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 2: One Eyed Monsters

_Mount Olympus – End of May_

**Third Person's POV**

Perseus Jackson walked into the throne room to see Zeus and Hera waiting for him. He walked in, and bowed before his adoptive father and mother.

"Rise son" Zeus ordered. Percy stood up, and addressed his parents.

"Father, you called for me." Percy said, his face held no emotion, he had bags under his eyes, and he looked exhausted.

"Yes son, we think that you need a break, please pack for camp, you will be leaving in a few hours. Argus will pick you up in the camp van in three hours." Zeus informed.

"Yes, father." Perseus said. He turned, and walked out of the throne room. He reached his quarters a few minutes later, and packed his duffel bag for the trip to Camp Half-blood. He walked outside, and took the elevator to the lobby of the Empire State Building. He walked outside, and looked up at the cloudless blue sky above him, he basked in the warmth of the sun, and for at least a moment he looked at peace. A motorcycle engine broke the young demigod away from his internal musings. He looked around the sidewalk next to the great skyscraper, and out of the corner of his eye he spotted some strange movement from an alley that was only a block from the New York landmark. He quickly crossed the street, and jogged to the alley. He peered down the alley to see two very large people or things hovering over a small person. He concentrated on the air around him, and used his powers to enhance his hearing so he could pick up the faintest noise in the air until he could hear the conversation from inside the alley.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Child, you will help us hunt, and eat flesh. You must eat to stay strong." One of the tall people/creatures said.

"I don't like meat. I don't want to hurt people." A younger sounding voice said.

"You will kill, or we kill you." One of the people/creatures said. I felt the power of Hades within me as I disappeared into a shadow. I reappeared deeper into the alley behind a large dumpster. I uncapped Riptide, and walked out of the shadows.

"Leave him alone." I said. The two tall creatures/people turned toward me, and I was drawn directly to their eyes, I mean eye. These were two teenage Cyclops, and I looked closely at the young creature behind them, this was an even younger Cyclops.

"Look a demigod just in time for snack." The Cyclops on the left said as he charged toward me, I moved Riptide to my left hand, and moved the ring on my right hand as my axe handle appeared. I squeezed the handle and the double bladed axe appeared. I began to spin the axe in my hand, the two Cyclops stopped immediately mesmerized by the sound of the spinning weapon. That was one mistake I wouldn't let them live down. I threw Riptide end over end like a tomahawk until it sliced through the skull of the Cyclops on the left causing him to turn to dust immediately. The other Cyclops charged again, but I shadow traveled behind him, once I reappeared I threw my axe imbedding the celestial bronze blade in the back of the monster's neck severing his spinal cord turning him to dust as well.

I turned toward the younger Cyclops who was cowering against a wall of a building in the alley. He was roughly six feet tall, with light brown hair, and a large brown eye in the middle of his forehead. I walked up to him carefully after I put my weapons away.

"Don't be afraid, I don't want to hurt you." I said trying to stay calm. He looked at me carefully.

"You don't want to kill me?" He asked.

"Not unless you're going to attack me?" I asked in return.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." He said in response.

"Good, what is your name?" I asked. He gave me a hopeful smile.

"I remember my name is Tyson." Tyson the Cyclops said.

I gave him a small smile. "My name is Percy, I'm going to a camp for demigods, if you're good they may allow you to come too." I said. Tyson looked at me thoughtfully. "That's if you want to go?"

"Yes, I'll go" Tyson said. He walked toward me slowly, and I put my hand out. He looked at my hand cautiously before he reached out, and shook it. His grip was like a vice, but I was able to shrug it off pretty easily.

"Follow me big guy." I said as we walked out of the alley back to the Empire State Building. I saw Argus parked out front of the building waiting for me. I approached the van to see Argus reaching for a weapon as soon as he saw Tyson. "Argus hold on, this is Tyson, he's my friend." Tyson smiled brightly when I called him my friend. Argus looked at me warily, and then shook his head. "Argus, he's not dangerous, I just rescued him from two Cyclops that were going to kill him." Argus glared at me, but I glared back in response. I just realized that I still had the dark eyes of a son of Hades, and I could imagine that my glare included some hellfire just for emphasis. Argus looked away from my eyes, I noticed none of his hundreds of eyes would look at me as he stared at Tyson, and then he nodded motioning for us to enter. Tyson and I sat in the back of the van as Argus drove us toward camp. The entire way to camp Argus would glare at Tyson, but I would always catch his glare, and return it with my own. Eventually Argus grew tired of the game, as he concentrated on the road only.

We reach camp about thirty minutes later. Argus stopped the van at the entrance of camp, Tyson and I left the vehicle, and walked side by side to the camp entrance. I strode through the boundary easily, but then I heard a low grunt. I turned around to see Tyson; he was butting his head against the boundary. I reached through the boundary, and grabbed his arm, and pulled him through easily.

Tyson and I walked side by side through, campers looked at us warily, until an all too familiar girl, and two of her half siblings confronted us just before we could reach the big house. Clarisse and her two sisters stared at Tyson menacingly with their weapons in hand.

"Prissy, why in Hades did you bring that monster in here?" Clarisse asked incredulously.

"He's not a monster, he's my friend, and if you know what's good for you, you'll back off hot head." I said coldly. I could feel the electricity sparking at my fingertips, and I could see lightning in my vision. Clarisse and her sisters looked at me worriedly.

"You cannot bring a monster into camp Jackson, he must be destroyed." Clarisse yelled. Her sisters nodded in agreement. A few other campers joined her until Tyson and I were surrounded. They all held out their weapons as if they would strike at any moment. I raised my hand into the air, and a bolt of lightning struck my hand as the air around me smelled of ozone. The campers backed off as I brought my hands together causing a ball of electricity to form in my grasp.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice yelled as the crowd of campers dispersed. I could see the old centaur gallop into view. Chiron's eyes grew wide when he saw me, even more so when he noticed my friend.

"Percy, you brought a Cyclops into camp?" Chiron asked in disbelief. I looked at my teacher with a glare that he couldn't help, but notice. "Alright everyone let Percy through to the big house, Mr. D and I will discuss the matter. Chiron led Tyson and I through the crowd. Clarisse gave me the evil eye the entire way, but I stared back as electricity flashed in my eyes. We reached the old house, and walked through the front door until we reached the kitchen where Mr. D was sitting drinking his diet Coke. Chiron motioned for Tyson and I to sit down.

"Little brother, I see that you brought an unusual friend to camp." Mr. D said.

"You could say that brother." I said.

"Percy, where did you find him?" Chiron asked.

"First off his name is Tyson." I said, as I went into detail about how I found him and rescued him from some older Cyclops. Chiron smiled at me when I told him about my fight.

"I see your abilities and skill have improved Percy." Chiron said. I just nodded in agreement.

"Can he stay at camp, he has no other place to go. The other Cyclops will only try to kill him, he doesn't eat meat." I said. Mr, D and Chiron's eyes grew big with this realization.

"He's a vegetarian?" Chiron asked. Tyson laughed at the word.

"No, I'm a Cyclops." Tyson said.

"Tyson, vegetarian is a word that means that you don't eat meat." I said. I guess Tyson understood as he began to nod vigorously.

"I'm a vegetarian." Tyson said happily. Chiron, and I smile at the pronouncement.

"Can he stay here?" I asked. Mr. D looked at Chiron, and then sighed.

"I guess, it would be refreshing to have someone else besides you brats here, I guess he can stay at the big house until we decide where his permanent accommodations will be. " Mr. D said.

"Good, that's settled. Tyson you can sleep in one of the rooms upstairs, and then work in the camp forge with the Hephaestus cabin." Chiron said.

"What is a forge?" Tyson asked.

"You'll see big guy." I said.

"I'll show you to your room." Chiron said as he left with Tyson who waved goodbye as he walked out of the kitchen.

Mr. D turned to me, and cleared his throat. "Father would like you to take it easy for the first few weeks of camp, therefore no capture the flag or sparring matches." Mr. D said.

"Why not?" I asked suspiciously.

"Are you questioning me, or our father?" Mr. D asked. I glared at my older pain in the ass brother.

"If those are the choices, then I'm questioning you." I said. Mr. D just gave me the death glare, but I smiled, that seemed to unnerve him greatly.

"Just do it, now get out of here." Mr. D said. I gave him a mischievous grin as I walked out of the big house. I carried my duffel bag, and walked toward cabin two. I entered the cabin of my adoptive mother, and crashed on the bed. I was really tired, but as usual I couldn't get to sleep. Instead of sleep I became lost in thought, something that I'd done a lot of in the past few months.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

The cab drove through the back roads of Long Island until we reached the dirt road that led to the strawberry farm. The cab stopped at the end of the road, and let me out. I paid my fare as I listened to the driver drone on about there not being any place around here, and that I shouldn't get lost in the countryside, or some other crap that I tried to ignore. I just nodded my head until he drove off, probably thinking that I was crazy, or something. I walked down the dirt path until I reached the border of camp. I walked through the border, and then passed Thalia's tree. Taking a moment to say hello to my old friend. I stopped at the top of the hill next to the tree, and looked down over the camp. I saw cabin one that reminded me of Thalia, and then cabins two and three, which reminded me of Percy. I still couldn't get our last conversation out of my mind. I couldn't believe that he actually snapped at me, and then waved off the message. I was at first very hurt, and then extremely mad. Now the main thing that I felt was worry. Something was wrong with Percy, and I had to find out what.

I walked down toward my cabin to see the familiar owl hung over the door. I entered, and saw my half brother Malcolm sitting at a desk reading.

"Hey Mal, how are you?" I asked. Malcolm looked up at me happily, but then I saw what he was reading, a book about Cyclops.

"Why are you reading that?" I asked.

"Well, your boyfriend happened to bring a young Cyclops to camp, and I just heard that Chiron and Mr. D are allowing the thing to stay. I was just reading up on them." Malcolm said.

"First off Percy is not my boyfriend, and secondly what in Hades is going on around here?" I yelled. Malcolm closed his book, and stood up worriedly.

"Not so loud." Malcolm said. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't get over the fact that a Cyclops was in camp, and Chiron was letting him stay.

"I have to see Chiron." I said as I stormed out of my cabin. I was so mad at Percy that I couldn't see straight, what was he thinking?

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this quick second chapter; I wanted to introduce Tyson, before we get into the more interesting aspects of the story.**_


	3. The Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 3: The Trouble Begins

_Camp Half-blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

I was so mad at seaweed brain that I didn't even pay attention to the campers that waved at me as I passed them. I walked quickly to the big house bursting through the front door. I stormed into the kitchen to find a big surprise waiting for me at the kitchen table. There sitting at the table eating a peanut butter sandwich was the young Cyclops, he was a small one only six feet in height. Chiron was standing at the kitchen counter; I took out my knife immediately, and pointed it at the little monster. The Cyclops dropped his sandwich; I could see the terror in his big brown eye. Chiron stepped protectively in front of him.

"Annabeth put that down." Chiron ordered. I looked at my mentor, the person who raised me since I was seven. I immediately put the knife away. Chiron sighed in relief.

"What in Hades is going on?" I asked in disbelief. Chiron gave me a disappointed look.

"I would hope that you of all people would give someone the benefit of the doubt before passing judgment, Percy certainly did." Chiron said. I felt taken aback, he sounded disappointed in me.

"Chiron, you do know what he is, and what those things can do?" I asked as I pointed toward the Cyclops.

"Of course child, he's a young Cyclops barely ten years of age I would guess by his size." Chiron said calmly.

"You're going to let him stay at camp?" I asked incredulously. Chiron narrowed his eyes at me.

"Child, the decision has been made, and Mr. D and I do not appreciate campers questioning us." Chiron said. Chiron looked over to Tyson who was back to eating his sandwich. "Tyson, if you're finished, I need to speak with Annabeth alone." Tyson stood up from the table, and when he passed me he smiled.

"Anniebeth is pretty." Tyson said. I just looked at the monster in shock. He just continued to walk out of the kitchen, and then up the stairs.

"You see Tyson is not evil, he may be a Cyclops, but he's a vegetarian." Chiron said with a slight smile.

"A what?" I asked.

"A vegetarian, I'm surprised you don't know the word." Chiron quipped.

"I know the word, I don't trust him." I said tersely. Chiron just shook his head again, disappointment evident in his eyes.

"You don't have to, but he's staying." Chiron said sternly. I nodded quickly as it wasn't a good idea to piss off the old centaur. "Now about the other reason you're here." I was at a loss, and I wasn't happy that he knew something I didn't.

"What other reason?" I asked curiously. Chiron gave me a quick chuckle as he looked down at me with his questioning glare.

"Percy, of course." Chiron said.

"Why would I ask you about Percy?" I asked defensively.

"Let's see, I spoke to Lady Hera, and she informed me about your conversation with Percy the other day." Chiron said my eyes grew big with that revelation.

"She eavesdropped on us?" I asked angrily.

"No, Lady Hestia accidentally did." Chiron said. I still wasn't happy about someone, especially a god spying on our conversation.

"So, what about it?" I asked dismissively. Chiron gave me his patented I know what's really going on in your head look.

"You're worried about him?" Chiron informed. I tried to feign ignorance, but of course a daughter of Athena could never do that. I just sighed, and nodded in agreement.

"I found some things out, that may or may not make you feel better." Chiron said. Now that statement really made curious.

"What things?" I asked barely able to control my excitement.

"Percy isn't mad at you. He's been having some issues over the past several months. It appears that he's completely denied himself the use of his powers of the sea." Chiron said.

"Can he do that?" I asked.

"I guess he can, the gods didn't even know that it was possible." Chiron admitted.

"So, that's why his eyes were electric blue, instead of green?" I asked.

"Yes, he's completely cut himself off from his legacy as a child of Poseidon." Chiron asked.

"Are the gods sure that this isn't some sort of punishment from Poseidon?" I asked.

"Yes, if that kind of magic was used, they would be able to feel Poseidon's hand in it. This appears to be completely Percy's handiwork." Chiron said.

"So, what does cutting himself off from his birthright have to do with his lousy attitude?" I asked.

"From what Hera tells me, his mood is a direct side effect of not reverting back to his true powers. He is constantly using the power of Zeus or one of the others instead of his base abilities." Chiron said.

"So it's like a building then, Percy's powers of the sea are his foundation, and the other powers that he has are built off that foundation. As that foundation weakens, the building above weakens until …" I said as I suddenly realized all the implications of this news.

"Until it collapses" Poseidon finished for me. "Or in Percy's case, he dies." As soon as Chiron said that, I felt all the color go out of my face. I felt dizzy, and I found it hard to breathe for a moment. The sudden realization that Percy could die from this hit me hard, I just thought he was in a bad mood, but this was much worse than I feared. I guess Chiron could see my worried expression. "Don't worry my child; we will help Percy overcome this."

"I take it that my mom has come up with a plan?" I asked hopefully.

"She always has one, right?" Chiron asked in return with a hopeful smile.

I gave him a hopeful smile in return. "Always" I said.

"The plan is that Percy will take a few weeks off from training, so he can get some rest. From what I've heard he hasn't been sleeping at all. Once he is rested, his family and friends will confront him. He needs to understand all the risks to himself before he can break the barrier that he's created around his powers over the sea." Chiron said.

"So it's basically an intervention." I said. Chiron smiled at the term.

"Yes, that sounds about right." Chiron said. I looked up at my mentor/father figure, and I walked up to him, and hugged him tightly. I broke from the hug, and Chiron gave me a happy smile.

"I'm sorry I was so mad earlier, it was rash, and unlike me. I've had bad encounters with Cyclops in the past, and I am worried about Percy." I said. Chiron put his hand on my shoulder.

"My dear, you'll always be like a daughter to me. I'm always here if you need to talk." Chiron said. I nodded, said my goodbyes, and walked back toward my cabin. As I passed cabin two, I was tempted to walk up, and knock on the door. However, I reconsidered; we needed to let my mom's plan proceed. I continued to my cabin, and crashed on the bed with one of my architecture books in hand.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

It was late in the evening, but the harpies still patrolled the camp for curfew breakers. Two figures waited by the door of the Hermes cabin, until the last harpy flew by. The two figures exited the cabin, their faces were obscured from view, but both appeared to be in their mid to late teens. The two demigods made their way from their cabin, and stealthily ran from one cabin to the other avoiding the gaze of any harpy or stray camper. They finally made it to the top of half-blood hill, and approached Thalia's tree.

"Chris, give me the syringe." The taller camper whispered his voice filled with excitement and paranoia as he looked around nervously.

"Here Ethan" Chris said as he handed the other boy a long glass and steel syringe. Even in the darkness of night, the bright green liquid within the syringe was easily visible in the pale moonlight. Ethan took the syringe in one hand as he wielded a knife in the other. He cleared a patch of bark at the base of the large pine tree with the blade. Once complete he pocketed his knife, and positioned the syringe needle at the base of the tree in the area just cleared of bark. He plunged the syringe into the wood of the tree, and then pressed the plunger that forced all of the bright green liquid into the trunk. He pulled out the syringe, and pocketed it carefully.

"Let's get out of here." Ethan said. The two boys darted down the hill, and out of the boundary before anyone could spot them. The base of the pine tree began to glow green as the poison slowly moved through the trees vascular system. It would only take a few hours for the effects of the poison to be discovered. Kronos's plan was now in action.

* * *

_The next morning_

Percy had finally slept for the first time in several months, even though it was only for a few hours, he felt better than he had in quite a while. He stood up, and took a shower. He dressed in his orange camp half-blood t-shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans. He put on his blue and white converse; then he left his cabin, and headed for the mess hall. He walked in casually, when the other campers looked at him they began to gossip. He looked around to see Clarisse glaring daggers at him, and then he looked over to the counselors table, and froze. Chiron and Mr. D were sitting at the table, that wasn't unusual, the weird thing was the guy sitting across from Mr. D, and it was Ares. Percy walked up to the table his eyes sparking with electricity. He stopped in front of Chiron; his hands were clinched into fists.

"What is he doing here?" Percy asked barely able to control his anger. Chiron looked at the boy in front of him, and for the first time since he'd known Percy, he could see the raw power that the boy possessed, and the reason so many demigods, immortals, monsters and gods feared him.

"Lord Ares is here as punishment, he will be the main combat trainer at camp. He will answer to Mr. D and me." Chiron said calmly. Percy's face didn't change his glare was still evident, and the look of calm and peace from earlier was instantly erased. Percy turned to look at the god of war. Ares looked up from his meal of ambrosia and nectar, when his eyes met Percy's a slight shutter could be seen in the posture of the war god.

"What do you want runt?" Ares asked. Percy walked over, and stood in front of the god.

"I'll be watching you Ares, don't forget it." Percy said as he reached forward, and grabbed ambrosia square off of Ares plate; the food began to glow until it burst into flames. Ares looked up into Percy's eyes, and he was met with flaming orbs that seemed to reach into your soul. Ares froze remembering the fight he had with Percy last year on Olympus. Percy turned on his heals his eyes reverting back to electric blue as he walked to the food line. The other demigods parted as he walked forward. He grabbed his plate, and made his offering to the gods. He walked over to cabin two's table, and plopped down into his seat. The quiet atmosphere ended as soon as he sat down.

Annabeth had watched the whole scene unfold. Her brother Malcolm let out a sigh of relief once Percy sat at his table.

"What crawled up his butt?" Malcolm said trying to sound like a child of Hermes. Annabeth gave her brother a disapproving glare. Malcolm let it slide.

"Just leave it, Percy is having some problems." Annabeth said her drop it tones evident in her voice. Malcolm shook his head, and went back to his food. Suddenly, the conch horn sounded sending the mess hall into frenzy. Everyone ran out of the mess hall grabbing armor and weapons as they went. Percy ran out of the mess hall followed by Annabeth. Percy barely acknowledged her presence before he sprinted off toward the camp boundary. Once passed Thalia's tree he looked down the hill to see two large bronze bulls banging their huge horns against the magic boundary of camp. As if waiting for his arrival the two bulls burst through the boundary. Percy turned to see the surprised and frozen stares of several campers.

"Wake up damn you, defend camp." He yelled breaking everyone out of their surprise. Annabeth reached Percy, but before she could say anything Percy was charging the bulls, Riptide in hand.

"Percy, watch it they breathe fire." Annabeth yelled, but Percy couldn't hear her over the loud snorts of the bulls. Before Percy could strike them both bulls let out a tremendous breath of fire that engulfed the young demigod. Annabeth screamed in panic as she saw Percy engulfed in fire. The bulls halted their attack, but the flames around Percy persisted. Annabeth just stared at her friend, and then she smiled when she saw his eyes. They were on fire, and he seemed to relish in the heat and energy from the flames. The bulls themselves just stood there in fascination of the demigod in front of them.

Percy roared forward, and drove Riptide into the skull of one of the bulls causing flame to pour out of the bull's head. Percy raised his hand, and the flames seemed to flow into his body.

Annabeth was broken away from the scene in front of her by the other bull charging toward her. The bull looked straight at her, and sent a plume of flame toward her. She felt someone throw her out of the way, and when she looked up she saw the young Cyclops engulfed in flame, but he gave her a small smile as he jumped onto the back of the bull carrying a forging hammer in his hand. He began to beat the Hades out of the bull until its head fell off onto the ground. Flames shot into the air only to be pulled toward Percy who was now leaned over the broken body of the other bull. The flames from the second bull receded until all was left was the headless bronze carcass of the second bull.

Tyson walked over to Annabeth, lowered his hand toward her. "Is Anniebeth ok?" Tyson said. Annabeth just stared at the young Cyclops that saved her life. She gave him a small smile as she took his hand. He pulled her up onto her feet effortlessly. Percy was now free of flames, and his electric blue eyes were now filled with concern for his friend.

"Annabeth are you …" Percy said. Annabeth cut him off. "I'm fine Percy." Percy nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly, Percy noticed Annabeth and the other campers looking behind him. He turned, and what he saw shocked him to his core. Behind him stood his Cyclops friend Tyson, but spinning slowly over his head before starting to fade from existence was a bronze trident. Before he could fully comprehend this Chiron galloped forward, and said, "All hail Tyson the Cyclops son of Poseidon." Percy just looked at his friend in complete shock.

_**AN: I know some people were concerned that Annabeth was OOC, but remember Percy is acting strangely, and now a Cyclops is in camp. She had a bad experience with a Cyclops, which will be revealed soon enough. Percy is of course OOC as this is an alternate universe; plus he's not actually his old self from the previous story. Enjoy, happy holidays.**_


	4. A Quest for the Cure

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

_**AN: I want to answer some questions that I received on previous chapters. One, the campers know about Percy because of his exploits during the previous summer. Two, how many stories in the Champion of Olympus series, currently this is the second, but there will be more afterwards. Three, does Percy still have his fatal flaw (loyalty), he does, but it is weakened by his refusal to use his powers as a son of the sea god, there will be much more on this issue, and there will be some surprises along the way. One quick hint though, Poseidon has nothing to do with Percy not using his powers over the sea.**_

Chapter 4: A Quest for the Cure

_Camp Half-blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

"All hail Tyson the Cyclops son of Poseidon." Chiron said, I looked at Percy, his face was pale, and he looked completely shocked. Tyson for his part smiled brightly as other campers bowed to him. I gave the young Cyclops a small smile.

"Tyson, thanks for saving me." I said quietly. Tyson smiled, and then turned around with a huge smile on his face to look at Percy. His smile disappeared when he saw Percy walking back towards his cabin with his head hung low. Tyson turned back toward me with a sad expression on his face. "Don't worry he's not upset with you, he's not feeling well." I said trying to make an excuse for Percy's rude behavior. "Come on let's get your stuff, and take it to your new cabin." Tyson and I walked side by side to the big house to gather his belongings. I was worried about Percy, the look of disappointment on his face as he walked back to his cabin was clear to everyone present.

I cleared my thoughts from that problem, and then focused on the issue at hand, how did those monsters get through the boundary? We reached the big house, and walked inside. I saw Connor and Travis Stoll talking to Chiron and Mr. D in the kitchen. They had something green in a glass jar. The worried look on Chiron's face made me hesitate. When Chiron saw Tyson and me, he stopped what he was doing, and his worried look turned to one of curiosity.

"Annabeth and Tyson, can I help you?" Chiron asked.

"I was helping Tyson get his things to the Poseidon cabin." I said. Chiron gave me a small smile.

"Well, I need to talk to you. Travis and Connor could you help Tyson retrieve his belongings?" Chiron asked.

The two twins of Hermes looked at Chiron, and then at Tyson. Tyson for his part gave them both a warm smile, making the twins smile in return. "Sure thing Chiron." Travis said as he and Connor pulled Tyson out of the kitchen, and up the stairs.

"Chiron, what's going on?" I asked. Mr. D cleared his throat. I gave him a curious look.

"It appears that Thalia's tree has been poisoned." Mr. D said as he gestured toward the jar with the green goo in it.

"What is that, it looks familiar?" I said.

"It should, this is the same poison that Luke used on Percy last year, except there's a lot more of it in Thalia's tree." Chiron said. Chiron had a look on his face like it was the end of the world.

"Lord Apollo can cure the tree, like he did Percy, right?" I asked. Chiron and Mr. D both looked at me, and I could tell by their solemn expressions that the answer was no.

"What can we do, if the tree dies the boundary disappears, and then we'll be overrun by monsters." I said. Chiron straightened up, and I could tell that he knew of a way.

"I take it you've heard of the Golden Fleece." Chiron said my eyes widened at the name.

"Of course, everyone has heard of it, Jason and the Argonauts, the Argo, everything about that adventure." I said, Chiron smiling at my level of knowledge.

"Good, well we know it is in the Sea of Monsters, or as the mortals call it, the Bermuda Triangle." Chiron said, I noticed Mr. D flinch at the name.

"Where exactly? The Sea of Monsters is a huge area." I asked. Chiron nodded in agreement.

"Well, this is a quest, and we have a way to find the fleece, but a prophecy must be obtained first." Chiron said. I nodded with understanding.

"I'll go see the oracle." I stated. Chiron shook his head, and looked toward Mr. D.

"Only the greatest hero in camp can dare ask for a quest for the fleece." Mr. D said. He means Percy.

"Percy can't go on a quest; he's not in the right frame of mind or body." I stated harshly.

"Still he was able to destroy two giant bronze bulls with only a little help from his young Cyclops friend." Mr. D stated in response. I hate to admit it, but he was right.

"Travis and Connor were to inform Percy of our need to meet once they finished helping Tyson." Chiron said.

"What can I do?" I asked desperate for a way to help save camp.

"Wait for the prophecy; I'm sure that Percy would want you to come along." Chiron said. He might have last year, but now he seemed so distant, completely unlike himself. I just nodded my head, and sat down at the table in silence. Mr. D eyed me warily before returning to his wine and spirits magazine that he was reading.

"Chiron, you wanted to see me?" Percy said irritably. Chiron ignored his tone, when Percy saw me he nodded slightly, and then looked at Mr. D. Mr. D looked up from his magazine.

"Perry, my dear brother, good of you to finally arrive, I know you have such a busy schedule." Mr. D said sarcastically. Percy leaned on the table next to me, and glared at his brother.

"No problems, I always have time for you, dear brother." Percy said, his voice dripping with venom. Mr. D narrowed his eyes, and then looked to Chiron. Chiron shook his head as his gaze met Percy's.

"Percy, Thalia's tree has been poisoned. That's why the bulls got through the boundary." Chiron said.

"Who did it?" Percy asked, I inwardly slapped myself that was a good question.

"We have no idea." Chiron said.

"I take it you know how many campers there are in each cabin; did you check the numbers today?" Percy asked. Chiron just looked at the young demigod, wide-eyed.

"We haven't yet." Chiron said.

"Well, if I had to hazard a guess, I would say that you will find some campers missing from the Hermes cabin." Percy stated. We all looked at him questioningly.

"Why the Hermes cabin, just because Luke …" I stated before Percy cut me off rudely.

"The Hermes cabin; because the undetermined are there, easy pickings for someone out for revenge against the gods." Percy said coldly. Chiron and Mr. D just stared at the boy in complete shock. "Come on, I can't believe that you all haven't thought of this?" Percy asked incredulously.

"No seaweed brain, we were more worried with finding a cure." I said sarcastically.

"Wise girl, I would expect better from a daughter of Athena, if you can catch the traitors, maybe you can get an antidote from them." Percy quipped. I just gave him the death glare; he just stared back with blue eyes that radiated with electricity, I still couldn't get use to him having those eyes.

"You're right Percy, we'll get on that, but most likely they are long gone. We need a quest, and you must lead it." Chiron said. Percy looked at him, and then lowered his head.

"If I must." Percy said sadly.

"Camp needs you my boy." Chiron said reassuringly.

"Join the club." Percy said bitterly, we all ignored his dark tone. "What is the quest?"

"The tree can only be cured by the Golden Fleece; we need you to ask the oracle for a quest." Chiron said, I noticed Percy shudder at the thought of the mummified oracle in the attic of the big house. Percy sighed loudly, and lifted his head until he was standing straight and strong.

"I better get this over with then." Percy said as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the attic. Once he was out of earshot I turned to Chiron and Mr. D.

"You see, he is definitely not acting like himself." I said.

"My child, you know that he is the best hope for a successful quest." Chiron said.

"I understand, but in his current condition he's the biggest liability as well." I said. I could tell that Mr. D was getting perturbed.

"Anniebelle, what would you have us do?" Mr. D asked. I ignored his butchering of my name.

"I suggest that we send the best heroes with him in case he self-destructs." I said, praying to all the gods that would never happen. Chiron and Mr. D looked at me thoughtfully.

"We'll do what the prophecy tells us, we cannot go against it." Chiron said. I nodded in reluctant agreement. We waited for a few more minutes until we heard Percy coming down the stairs, he walked in with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Tell us the prophecy child." Chiron said. Percy nodded in agreement. Percy began to tell us the prophecy.

_You shall travel with children of wisdom, war and the sea,_

_And find the friend of the wild, and set him free,_

_You shall win the golden prize alone,_

_And uncover the plan of the wicked one,_

_The power of your prize will save the tree,_

_And a welcome surprise will await thee_

"You need children of Athena, Ares and Poseidon." Chiron said, at the name of Percy's birth father, I saw him visibly wince. "Who's the friend of the wild?"

"Grover, he's in trouble." Percy said.

"How do you know?" I asked. Percy looked at me, and for the first time I thought I saw a flicker of green in his eyes, but it left as fast as it appeared.

"I dreamt last night that he was in trouble, on some island." Percy said.

"Then the quest will eventually involve five then, an unusual number, but we cannot go against a prophecy." Chiron said. Chiron looked at Percy carefully. "My boy, who do you choose for the quest?" Percy looked at me thoughtfully, he sighed like he was internally debating something.

"I'll take Annabeth, Clarisse and it appears that I have to take the Cyclops." Percy said, I thought it was odd that he didn't say Tyson.

"Good, I will talk to the gods, and make preparations for transportation." Chiron said. Percy nodded, and then walked out of the big house. I followed close behind him. I guess Percy realized I was there because he turned, and looked at me curiously.

"Do you need something?" He asked.

"You never came to say hello when I arrived." I stated.

"I didn't know you were coming this early, and you never came to see me either." Percy said. I guess he was right; I hadn't gone to see him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd want to talk to me considering what happened the last time we talked." I said. Percy ran his hand through his hair, and sighed softly.

"Look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I'm tired of people asking if I'm ok." Percy said. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Apology accepted seaweed brain." I said. Percy gave me a small smile.

"How did things go in San Francisco?" Percy asked. I cleared my throat.

"Pretty good, only one monster attack, and my step mom didn't freak. So, I say that it went well, I guess I'll be going back at the end of the summer." I said. Percy gave me a hopeful smile.

"Good, I'm glad it worked out for you." Percy said. I could see the pain in his eyes, but I knew better than to ask him about it. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked hoping that Percy was going to open up, and ask for help.

"Can you let Tyson know about the quest? I need to tell Clarisse." Percy asked. He must be upset; he'd rather talk to Clarisse than Tyson.

"Why don't you tell Tyson, his cabin is right next to yours?" I asked.

"I'd rather not, if you don't want to talk to him, its ok." Percy said flatly.

"Don't worry, I can talk to him, well I better be off. See you later seaweed brain." I said as I walked toward cabin three. I turned, and watched as Percy walked toward the Ares cabin, I just shook my head at all the problems that my friend was going through. I prayed to my mom that Percy could overcome his issues, for the sake of camp, but mostly for his own sake.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, no action, but it helps setup the prophecy, and the main plot of the story.**_


	5. The Thalassa

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 5: The Thalassa

_Camp Half-blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

To say Tyson was excited to be going on the quest was an understatement, he gave me a hug so powerful that I thought he was going to break every bone in my body. I finally made it back to my cabin unscathed. I needed to pack for the quest. I grabbed my duffel bag, and packed it with all the essentials. Thirty minutes later I was ready to go. I walked out of my cabin, and headed for the big house. Chiron asked us to meet him there. I wonder what kind of transportation they procured for our trip? As I approached the big house I saw that Percy was sitting on one side of the porch as far away from Tyson as possible. Clarisse sat in the middle between them giving each one of them wary glances. When Clarisse saw me she sighed loudly, and then walked toward me as she approached she leaned down by my ear.

"Thank the gods you got here. The silence and tension rolling off of Percy is thick enough to cut with your knife." Clarisse whispered. I gave her a knowing glance. Tyson for his part seemed happy, but I could tell that Percy's attitude was getting to him. Percy looked at me as he stood up, and opened the door to the big house.

"Chiron, she's here." Percy said with an irritable tone.

A few minutes later Chiron came out of the big house. He looked at the four of us, and smiled. "Your transportation will be here in a moment. Lord Hermes will deliver it." Chiron said confidently. "Let's go to the beach." We all followed Chiron, well everyone except Percy. He jus stood on the porch, and watched us as we walked down the hill that was behind the big house that led down to the ocean. I ran back to Percy to find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong seaweed brain?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know about going to the sea, what if Poseidon tries to destroy me?" Percy asked nervously. I looked at him curiously, he really thought Poseidon might kill him.

"Tyson will be with us, so I doubt he'd do anything, besides your the Champion of Olympus, he wouldn't dare try anything, especially with Kronos rising." I said. Percy looked at me, and then he sighed.

"I guess you're right." He said as he started to walked toward the ocean. I reached up to grab his hand, but he didn't take it. I felt a pain in my chest as if I had been stabbed in the heart; his rejection hurt that much. I wanted to smack him across the face to make him snap out of his stupid emo behavior, but I knew that wouldn't help. I walked beside him as we approached the others standing on the beach. Percy looked at Chiron closely.

"What are we waiting for?" Percy asked. Suddenly as if on queue a bright light appeared in the ocean only forty yards from shore. When the light subsided a beautiful sailboat floated in the ocean just offshore. It was white with a sea green stripe that extended from the bow to the aft of the ship. It was a typical three mast schooner, and it looked very strong and sturdy. Suddenly another light appeared, but this one on shore. When the light faded we saw a small dingy sitting on the shore with a blonde haired man in a jogging suit, it had to be Lord Hermes. He was holding his caduceus in his hand the two snakes on the end looked alive as they slithered around the end of Hermes's symbol. Percy immediately walked up to Hermes, and they hugged each other.

"Hey little brother." Hermes said, I guess they had really reconciled their issues since last summer.

"Good to see you." Percy said sounding upbeat for the first time since he returned to camp.

"Chiron, here she is." Hermes said as he pointed toward the beautiful sailing ship anchored just offshore. I watched as Chiron looked at the ship, and smiled.

"Thalassa" Chiron said as he read the name off the back of the boat.

"The sea" I said as I translated the ancient Greek name. Everyone nodded in understanding. Tyson's eye grew wide as he looked at the sailboat, I could tell that he already loved it. I looked over at Percy, and his face was pale. I looked into his electric blue eyes, and for the first time since I've known him, I saw fear. Percy Jackson, the Champion of Olympus was afraid. His eyes never left the sailboat, like he was worried it would attack him at any moment.

"Is everyone ready." Hermes said, but I could tell that when his gaze rested upon Percy that he was concerned. He walked over, and grabbed Percy by the arm. They walked over out of earshot. I could see Hermes trying to reassure his little brother. After a few minutes Hermes disappeared into a golden light, and Percy joined us by the dingy. Tyson avoided the dingy, and swam for the boat on his own, I smiled at the young Cyclops's enthusiasm. Percy use to have the same enthusiasm about water, but now that was long gone. Percy carefully sat in the middle of the dingy. Clarisse sat in the front, while I sat in the rear, and used the small engine to guide us to the Thalassa. We reached the boat, and Percy very reluctantly climbed aboard followed by Clarisse and I. We used the small winch on the boat to pull up the dingy, and secured it to the side of the deck.

I walked into the control room of the boat, and saw a golden note on the ship's wheel. I opened it carefully, it was from my mother.

Dear Annabeth,

The compass on this boat is a magical creation of Lord Hephaestus, it will guide you to the destination needed. It will guide you to the fleece, but be careful, there are many dangers along the way. You will have some tough choices ahead of you, but do what your mind and your heart tell you.

Love,

Mom

I smiled to myself, my mom left this note for me, but why not Percy he was in charge of the quest. Then I realized, my tough decisions, I might have to take over if Percy is incapacitated, like right now. I looked at the front window of the control room, and saw Percy sitting up on the highest point on deck as far away from the ocean as he could. I walked out on deck, and saw Tyson and Clarisse.

"Percy's not doing well, we need to get going. The navigation system in the control room is a gift from Hephaestus, it will guide us to the fleece. Tyson, can you steer the boat, and work the sails?" I asked. Tyson closed his eyes, and suddenly the ropes and pulleys began to work. The three sails rose up the mast on their own as the Cyclops son of Poseidon controlled the boat. The wind filled our sails, and the boat began to move forward through the sea. I looked into the control room, and Tyson was standing at the wheel steering toward the location directed by the navigation system.

We sailed for the rest of the morning. Clarisse and I fixed lunch for everyone, well except Percy. He didn't eat, and he never moved from his spot on deck. He just stared out over the horizon. Tyson went back to the controls as Clarisse sat down next to me on the aft portion of the deck. We both looked forward to see Percy's dark windswept, and messy hair sticking up over the front of the control room.

"What's Prissy's deal?" Clarisse asked in her usual smart ass way.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending not to know.

"Don't play dumb, you're not good at it." Clarisse said with a smirk.

"Percy is having problems since Poseidon disowned him." I said. I saw Clarisse's eyes widen.

"Percy's scared of the water." Clarisse yelled, but thank goodness the sound of the water drowned out her voice.

"Not so loud, thats part of it, but Percy hasn't used his Poseidon abilities for six months. Somehow, he either can't or won't use them. Its playing havoc with him physically and mentally." I said softly.

"So we're being led by a crazy, dangerous, and aqua-phobic demigod." Clarisse said.

"Well, I wouldn't have phrased it quite like that, but its technically true." I said.

"Chiron was ok with this?" Clarisse asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I asked him the same thing, he said that this is Percy's quest." I said. Clarisse just shook her head in bewilderment.

"We're so screwed." Clarisse quipped.

"No, we're not, we have to save camp whether Percy helps or not." I said angrily. Clarisse nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's get ready for dinner, maybe we can get Percy to eat something." I said. Clarisse and I both walked down to the galley of the boat to prepare our meal for the evening. One hour later we were eating, I brought some food up for Tyson before walking out on deck to see Percy. I walked to the bow of the boat to see Percy still sitting on the highest portion of the deck, and still looking at the horizon. I approached him carefully in order not to startle him.

"Percy" I whispered. He did't move so I spoke louder. "Percy" He turns toward me his electric blues now an almost navy blue color. He doesn't say a word. "I'll just leave this here for you." I leave the plate of food, and then I walked back to the galley. Clarisse and I finished eating before we walk up on deck as the sun began to set.

"Did he eat anything?" Clarisse asked.

"I don't know, I just left the plate for him. He barely knew I was there." I said.

"Trouble in paradise I see." Clarisse said sarcastically.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on Chase, the whole camp knows you two like each other." Clarisse said.

"Of course we do, we're friends." I state. Clarisse laughed at me.

"You like him more than just a friend, owl head." Clarisse accused.

"What if I do?" I said more defensively than I wanted.

"Nothing, its just that now with his problems, he doesn't act like he did last summer. It must be tough." Clarisse said. I looked at her in shock.

"Clarisse LaRue is actually sympathizing with me?" I asked. Clarisse cleared her throat, she gave me an annoyed expression, but then I saw her expression soften a little.

"I'm not a monster you know. I can feel things." Clarisse said, I could feel the pain in her voice.

"Sorry, thanks for trying to care. I guess you're not that bad after all." I said. Clarisse gave me a little smile.

"You're not bad either, but if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it." Clarisse stated.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I said. Clarrisse's smile quickly faded, and was replaced by a determined look.

"What are we going to do with Percy?" Clarisse asked.

"I have no idea. My mom wanted him to rest for a few weeks at camp, before the gods confronted him regarding his behavior." I said.

"Should we confront him?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm not sure, I really wouldn't want him to explode on the ship, he'd send us to the bottom." I said as Clarisse shuttered at the thought. Before we could talk anymore the wind began to pick up, the seas started to grow rough, and even in the waning light I could see white caps in the water. Dark clouds began to roll in. I saw the sails automatically begin to retract as Tyson walked out of the control room.

"I put the sails away. Wind too strong." Tyson said.

"What can we do?" Clarisse asked.

"We have to ride out the storm." I said.

"This weather strange." Tyson said.

"How?" I asked.

"Its like the sea and sky are fighting over something." Tyson said.

"Secure all the hatches, Clarisse get on your life jacket now." I yelled. Clarisse grabbed a life jacket and threw one to me. Tyson didn't need one since he was son of Poseidon.

"What about Percy?" Clarisse asked. I never thought of Percy needing one. I grabbed another life jacket, and ran to the bow of the ship. I froze at what I saw. Percy was standing on the very front of the bow, he was holding the railing, but that wasn't the weird part. Percy was screaming into the wind, and the rain that just started to pour down on us. The waves were getting bigger, and a couple of large waves crested over the deck of the ship. Thank the gods Tyson had closed the hatches, so they were water tight. The automatic bilge pump was on, and I hoped it could handle this storm. I turned my attention back to Percy.

"I hate you, just leave me alone. I don't want to have anything to do with you." Percy yelled to know one. I had no idea what was going on. Percy raised his hand, and lightning lit the sky before it struck the surface of the ocean.

"Damn you Poseidon, you disowned me, just let me be." Percy yelled again. The storm continued to rage. Was this storm a battle between Percy and Poseidon?

"Percy" I yelled. He turned to look at me, but suddenly a huge wave hit the side of the boat. I lost my footing, and hit the deck hard. I stood up, and looked toward the bow of the boat. Percy was no longer there. Where did he go? I ran back to the control room to find Clarisse and Tyson working at the controls. "Have you seen Percy?" They both looked at me, and shook their heads at the same time. I thought about that wave, and how it knocked me off my feet, then I realized that Percy was very close to the front of the boat. That wave could have knocked him overboard. I guess Clarisse saw the panicked look on my face.

"Annabeth what is it?" Clarisse asked worriedly.

"Its Percy, I think he went overboard." I said in complete shock.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay, enjoy.**_


	6. Tough Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 6: Tough Decisions

_On board the Thalassa_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Its Percy, I think he went overboard." I said in complete shock.

"When in Hades did this happen?" Clarisse yelled.

"When that last big wave hit us." I said. Tyson walked to the edge of the boat, and placed his hand in the water. The seas and the sky were calm now. Tyson closed his eyes as if in deep thought, then he abruptly stood up, and walked over toward us with a sad look on his face.

"He's not in water." Tyson said sadly.

"What do you mean he's not in the water?" I asked on the verge of panic.

"I can sense him in water. I do not sense him now." Tyson explained.

"Well, where else can he be you big dummy?" Clarisse yelled as she poked Tyson in the chest with her finger. When he didn't answer she gave a loud growl, and walked back to the control room.

"Big girl scary." Tyson said plainly.

"Don't mind her, so you can't sense Percy in the water?" I asked.

"I do not know how it works, but yes I do not feel him in the water." Tyson said trying carefully to make me understand. Then the realization hit me.

"Could you feel him, if he was dead?" I asked trying to control my emotions.

"If he was dead, I don't know." Tyson said dejectedly. He wouldn't look me in the eyes, but I could tell he was crying.

"We have to go back." I said adamantly as tears started to stream down my face. Clarisse walked out of the control room, and looked at me like I was insane. I ran toward the control room, and grabbed a hold of the wheel. Clarisse grabbed me by the shoulder, and turned me around forcibly.

"We can't go back, that storm was so intense, we couldn't even guess where he might have fallen overboard, besides we have to get the fleece, every minute counts. How do we know that Kronos's goons aren't out there looking for it as well?" Clarisse yelled. Damn her, she was right, we couldn't risk the quest for one person, even if it was the Champion of Olympus. I silently prayed to my mom that Percy was safe.

"Tyson, keep on course toward the fleece." I said sadly. I looked at Clarisse, and for a moment, I thought I saw sadness and pity in her expression. Once I had made the decision to not look for Percy, I realized that my mom's warning had come true, I had tough decisions to make, and leaving Percy was the hardest one by far.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I awoke in a bright room with sea green walls. I had no idea how I got here, or where here was. I remember the storm, the rough seas, and my anger toward Poseidon. I remember Annabeth calling my name, and then the events seemed to morph together. The feeling of falling, and the sudden crashing into the ocean. My struggle to reach the ocean surface, and then everything went black. I looked around the room again, this wasn't the underworld. Where am I? Then suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said, my voice sounded rough and strained. The door opened to reveal a beautiful women dressed in a sea green dress. She had dark black hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was tall probably five feet, ten inches in height. What really intrigued me was her skin color. Her skin was pale blue, almost as if she had hypothermia or something.

"Hello Perseus." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Thoe." She said.

"What are you?" I asked curiously. Thoe smiled at my question.

"I am a Nereid young one." Thoe said. A Nereid, a daughter of Nereus.

"Where am I, Thoe?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"You are in Atlantis, and more specifically Poseidon's palace." Thoe said. For a second I couldn't breathe, and I'm sure all the color left my face. Thoe rushed toward me in a panic. "Do you feel alright?" I caught my breath, and the color must have returned to my face. Even though I guess I was in Atlantis, I had hoped I was wrong. I looked up at the immortal in front of me, she was only three feet from me now, and I could clearly see how beautiful she was.

"I'm fine, I just don't get along well with Poseidon." I said. Thoe looked at me curiously.

"He is your father, isn't he?" Thoe asked. I gave a long sigh.

"He is my birth father, but he disowned me last summer. Zeus and Hera are my parents now." I said. The look on Thoe's face was priceless, it was like I just told her that the Earth really was flat, and the moon was made of cheese.

"I do not understand how this could happen." Thoe said. I looked into her eyes, and then realization struck her. "You're eyes" She noticed that my eyes were those of the King of the gods, and not Poseidon's. She stepped backwards as if I was a monster.

"Its ok, I won't hurt you." I said. She just shook her head, and ran out of my room. I put my head in my hands, I was resigned to my fate, probably working in the forges along side that fool Triton. I waited in the room for another hour until another knock on the door broke me away from my internal battle.

"Come in" I said. The door opened to reveal a tall blue skinned man, he was well muscled, and wore beautiful golden armor. He had a golden helmet with a large plume of blue silk like material. He carried a long spear in his hand that was at least seven feet long. He had to be a merman, most likely a part of Poseidon's army.

"Lord Poseidon requests your presence." The merman said. I stood up, and walked out of the room to follow the guard. We walked through beautiful corridors, I realized all the rooms were filled with air, and that of course I could breathe. After walking for ten minutes we entered a long corridor that contained floor to ceiling glass windows. I froze in place as I looked out the windows at the sight before me. The windows looked out over the open ocean. I could see sharks, fish, and many other forms of sea life. The sight before me was beautiful, and I remembered a time when I had dreamed of Atlantis back when I still considered myself Poseidon's son. That Percy would have loved this view, but now all I felt was emptiness. The guard cleared his throat, and so I continued to follow him down the corridor. We finally reached a set of large celestial bronze doors that were at least twenty feet tall. The guard pushed open the doors with ease. I followed him into the room to see a beautiful round room, the walls of the room were covered with portraits of many types of sea creatures, some I had never seen or heard of before. The ceiling of the room was made of glass, and was a beautiful glass dome. I could see the ocean above me, and light filtering through from the ocean surface above. Then we continued to walk until we reached the rear of the room. Three thrones sat against the far wall. They were made of coral, gold, and stone. The throne in the middle was definitely big enough for a fifteen foot tall god, while the others were much smaller.

I bright blue green light suddenly appeared near the large throne, I looked away, but when I turned back toward the throne, I saw Poseidon sitting there at his full godly height. He looked at me closely, but when he saw my eye color, I couldn't help, but see sadness, anger and something else, fear.

"Perseus, do you know why you are here?" Poseidon asked. I really wasn't sure, but I could guess.

"Punishment" I said. Poseidon's eyes widened.

"That's not why you're here." Poseidon said. I was taken aback for a moment.

"So you want to kill me then?" I asked. Poseidon's face paled when I said that, a look of disgust on his face.

"You think me that heartless, that I would kill you?" Poseidon questioned.

"The last time we spoke, you clearly said that you hated me, and that I never should have been born." I said. Poseidon looked down toward the floor, he motioned for the merman to leave us alone. Once the merman had left Poseidon looked up toward me, with sadness and shame etched into his expression.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Poseidon said, I was completely taken aback by his apology.

"I don't know what to say." I said.

"Say you forgive me for what I said." Poseidon added.

"I forgive you, for your statement, but I am not sorry for what I said." I confirmed. Poseidon's eyes narrowed, but I wasn't playing around. I could feel the anger well up inside of me again, but then Poseidon's face softened.

"I know I've been a terrible father to you." Poseidon admitted.

"No, you never were a father to me, in comparison, you're a terrible uncle." I stated. I thought he would get mad at this, but he just shook his head, and I could see the pain in his sea green eyes, the same eyes I used to see in the mirror every morning.

"You apologized, can I go now?" I asked. Poseidon straightened up, he looked at me sternly.

"You cannot, I promised Zeus and Hera that we would clear up our issues." Poseidon said. Now I really felt angry.

"So you didn't really mean anything you just said, it was all to appease Zeus?" I spat.

"I did mean everything I just said, Zeus and Hera want me to help you reconcile yourself with the ocean." Poseidon said. What is he talking about?

"How do you reconcile with the ocean?" I asked in disbelief.

"Perseus even though in anger I ordered you to leave my cabin at camp. I didn't disown you, you're still my son. I'm sorry for not being there for you, but it was hard I had a family that despised your existence, and hated Sally. I loved your mother more than any woman I'd ever known, and when I saw you, all I could do was think of her. The pain was too much for me, I feel ashamed of the way I treated you." Poseidon said. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I just looked at him, and then a small smile extended across my lips.

"I forgive you, I don't know if I'll ever care for you like a son should care for his dad, but I would like it, if we were friends." I said as I extended my hand. Poseidon shrunk to a human size, and approached me. He took my hand in his, and shook it.

"I would like that Perseus." Poseidon said.

"Call me Percy." I said. Poseidon gave me a warm smile, but then his face grew serious.

I may have been a terrible father to you, but you are my son, and the sea is a major part of you. You have cut yourself off from that, and the sea has grown angry with you." Poseidon said. I looked at him completely confused.

"The sea isn't alive, its not a person." I said. Poseidon gave me a knowing smile.

"The sea is alive in all its creatures, and when one of its own cuts itself off from the greater whole, the ocean responds, sometimes violently." Poseidon said. Then the realization struck me.

"The storm, and the rough seas, that was the ocean attacking me?" I asked.

"Thats part of it. The rough seas was the ocean responding to your refusal to open yourself to it, but the weather, Percy the weather was all your doing." Poseidon said.

"What? I didn't do that." I yelled.

"Subconsciously you did, and I think your subconscious is whats keeping you separated from the part of you that depends on the sea. This separation causes the ocean to respond, but for you this separation is deadly. Without your base abilities, you will grow sicker and weaker until eventually your enemies will destroy you." Poseidon said. I was stunned, the lack of sleep, my weakened state, and my ill temper and attitude. It was all because of my refusal to use my ocean abilities. Now the ocean itself was raging against me.

"How do I fix this, fix me?" I asked not really sure what I meant.

"There is an ancient Atlantean ritual, it will allow me to enter your subconscious as you dream, but I have to warn you, this procedure is very dangerous. I'm immortal, but you can be killed." Poseidon said.

I looked at my dad, I mean Poseidon. I had to do this, there was no going back. "I'll do it." I said. Poseidon put his hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eyes. I saw something in his eyes I never saw before. He still had his regrets, but there was something else there, too.

"I'm proud of you Percy, you are very brave." Poseidon said. For the first time in my life I felt something that I never felt before, hope. Hope for a better tomorrow, hope that I could survive my destiny.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in the update, I'm on vacation at the moment, but I wanted to get this chapter out to everyone who wanted a reconciliation between Poseidon and Percy. Happy new year!**_


	7. All or Nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 7: All or Nothing

_On board the Thalassa_

**Annabeth's POV**

We sailed for three hours before Tyson came to see me.

"Annabeth, there is a strange strait up ahead, I sense that there are strange creatures nearby. I walked to the front of the boat with Tyson. I peered through the set of binoculars that Chiron had given me for the trip. When I looked through the lenses, I saw the narrow strait up ahead. The size of the cliffs, and the unusual flow of the water seemed familiar, and then I knew. This was the Strait of the Damned, the same strait that Odysseus sailed through with his men. We were about to face two of the worst monsters in all of ancient Greece, Charybdis and Scylla. We would need all the good fortune we could muster.

"Clarisse" I yelled. The tall daughter of Ares approached us.

"What's going on brain?" Clarisse asked sarcastically. I ignored her tone.

"Ahead is the Strait of the Damned, the entrance to the Sea of Monsters, and beyond it Charybdis and Scylla." I said. Clarisse's eyes grew wide.

"Just great, if the cliff doesn't crush us the two monsters will tear us apart." Clarisse said sarcastically.

"You want to turn back?" I asked. Clarisse began to laugh.

"Hades no, I want to kick some monster ass." Clarisse yelled. I had to smile at the daughter of Ares reaction, a typical child of the war god.

"Brain child, you worry about getting us through the strait, I'll worry about the monsters." Clarisse said. I nodded, then I ran to the bow of the boat with my binoculars and wrist watch.

I peered through my binoculars, and waited for the cliffs to open again, I timed how long it took them to open, how long for them to start to close, and finally how long it took them to close completely?

"Tyson, how fast do you think the boat can go with this current wind speed and sea currents?" I asked. I saw Tyson close his eyes, and I knew he was feeling the sea and the wind.

"Five knots" Tyson said.

"Can you will the water to move us faster?" I asked.

"For a short time, maybe five minutes at ten knots." Tyson said. I thought through all the calculations, and I had the timing down. "Get the boat within thirty yards of the cliffs, and anchor us, until I order full speed ahead." Tyson nodded, and ran toward the controls. I walked to the rear of the boat to see Clarisse setting out harpoons, her electric spear, two sets of bows and arrows, and a large double bladed axe.

"What's your plan?" I asked. Clarisse looked up from sharpening a harpoon blade.

"We take on Scylla, we have no chance against Charybis, that monster would send us to the bottom. At least with Scylla, we have a fighting chance." Clarisse said. I looked at her, but she was right, this was the best plan that we had. We would have to fight off Scylla and avoid Charybdis.

"Tyson" I yelled. Tyson walked out of the control room. "What's our status?"

"The boat is in position." Tyson said.

"Good, on my mark set sail though the opening, and then when I give the next signal use your powers to speed us through. Also, when we get through, I need you to pilot the boat away from Charybdis, and get us passed Scylla as fast as you can, got it?" I asked.

"Yes" Tyson said as he walked back into the control room. I walked back to the bow of the boat, and looked through the control room window. Tyson watched me closely for my signal. I looked back toward the cliffs. The cliffs were made of a light gray stone that were almost silver in color. They rose up from the sea for at least one hundred feet. They were shear cliffs that almost looked like they had been carved in half. I could hear and feel the cliffs start to rumble and creak as they opened up again. I waited until the width of the opening was just big enough for the Thalassa. I gave Tyson the signal, and the boat started to move through the opening between the two cliffs. The cliffs were still pulling apart, and we reached about the halfway point through the strait when the cliffs began to close in on us. I had to time this perfectly, or we wouldn't make it. I waited and waited, I could feel sweat slide down my forehead. I waited as long as I could, I made the next signal, and the boat moved forward at twice its previous speed. The walls continued to close on us, we were only twenty yards from the other side of the strait. I looked at Tyson, and I could see the strain on his face.

The cliffs were now only ten feet from each side of the boat, and they were closing quickly. I prayed to my mother, and closed my eyes as I heard the walls crash together. The boat lurched forward awkwardly almost knocking me off my feet. I looked behind me to see the two large cliff walls closed behind us with only two feet to spare. I saw Tyson sigh in relief as he gave me a happy smile. I returned his smile, but it was short lived. I turned toward the bow of the ship to see the large whirlpool that was Charybdis only forty yards away on our starboard side, and on the port side only fifty yards away I could see the monster Charybdis with its multiple heads, and snapping jaws. Uh oh, here we go.

* * *

_Poseidon's Palace - Atlantis_

**Percy's POV**

"I will need some godly assistance to monitor our bodies during the ritual." Poseidon said.

"Call Athena, she's smart enough to help us if something goes wrong." I said. Poseidon gave me an astonished look.

"You're asking me to bring Athena, my enemy, to my palace?" Poseidon asked incredulously.

"Yes" I said plainly. He was about to argue, but I guess the look on my face changed his mind.

"Alright, I'll go get her, she'll need me to bring her here anyway." Poseidon said bitterly as he disappeared into a sea green mist. He reappeared two minutes later with Athena beside him. She looked around in wonder, then she saw me.

"Perseus." Athena said as she ran toward me.

"Hey, sis" I said.

"Poseidon have you and Percy reconciled?" Athena asked. I looked at my adoptive sister's worried expression.

"To a point, we have decided to be friends." I said. Athena sighed, then she looked at Poseidon skeptically.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"There is a ritual that I must perform, I will need to enter Percy's dreams, and help him break though the barrier that is keeping him from connecting with the sea and his powers." Poseidon said. Athena narrowed her eyes at the sea god, but he just gave her a rueful smile.

"An ancient Atlantean ritual. We need you to monitor us while we are in the trance." Poseidon said.

"Why me?" Athena asked.

"We need an immortal, preferably a god to do this, plus Percy said that he trusts you." Poseidon said. Athena gave me a happy smile.

"What do you say sis?" I asked.

"I'll do it, for Percy." Athena said. I gave her a thankful smile. Poseidon whistled loudly, the massive doors to the throne room opened, and in came three mermen. One was pushing a celestial bronze tank filled with sea water. The second merman pushed a similar tank, while the third one pushed a large crystal sitting on a pedestal with wheels.

"What is all this?" Athena asked.

"The ritual requires that the two participants be in sea water, not fully submerged, but partially. It also requires the use of an Atlantean power crystal, this will be the main source of the power needed for the connection." Poseidon said. Athena nodded. "Here take this it will explain the ritual, and what needs to be done." Athena took the rolled up parchment. She unrolled it, and read it carefully. When she finished, she had a surprised and wary look on her face.

"That bad, huh?" I asked. Athena turned her attention away from the parchment, and looked straight into my eyes.

"This will be dangerous, are you sure you want to do this?" Athena asked. A small smile crossed my lips.

"I'll be fine, don't be such a worry wart sis." I said jokingly, but Athena didn't look amused.

"Just be careful little brother." Athena said, then she gave me a hug. I looked behind her to see Poseidon with a surprised, and amused look on his face. We broke apart, and I walked over to Poseidon, rolling my eyes as he smiled at me. The two mermen positioned the tanks end to end with the crystal between them. I climbed into the tank on the right, the water was cold, but I ignored it. I saw Poseidon climb into the other tank, we both laid flat in the tank with the water level just under our chins. I saw movement above me, and then Athena walked passed my tank, and stood next to the crystal. She began to chant in an ancient language, but it wasn't Greek, then I realized this had to be ancient Atlantean. Suddenly, I saw a glow emanate from the crystal, the aura began to cover the tank, and I felt my skin begin to tingle. My eyelids began to feel heavy, and a wave of relaxation seemed to sweep over my body. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I felt more relaxed than I ever have before. Then everything went black. A small light appeared ahead of me, I moved towards the light until I was standing in a bright white room.

"Over here Percy." A voice said, I turned toward my left, and standing by the far wall of the room was Poseidon. I walked over toward him carefully, still looking around at the white room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is a part of your mind that's been closed off, I think this is where we'll find our answers." Poseidon said. Poseidon put his arm around my shoulder, and led me to the opposite wall. The wall immediately opened up as we approached it, we looked inside to see a long hallway with the same white walls. Like the first room the walls seemed to glow from within.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I turned my head to look around the room.

"That way." Poseidon said as he pointed in front of us toward a large black metal door at the end of the hall way. The door was definitely metal as it shined in the light, but then I noticed that there was a window or opening in the door that was square and about two feet wide. The opening held four steel bars, it looked like the door of a prison cell. We approached the cell door, and I saw movement through the barred window. Poseidon and I carefully approached the door, but before we could look in a hand grabbed the barred window, and I was confronted by the familiar face of a teenage boy with sea green eyes, it was my face and my eyes. I stepped back in surprise. Poseidon looked at the boy in the cell warily.

"Who are you?" Poseidon asked. The boy just stared at Poseidon in wonder.

"Dad?" The boy said.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked in return.

"It can't be, I'm right here." I said, Poseidon and the boy looked at me, and then the boy yelled.

"Perseus, why have you done this?" The boy yelled, he was almost in tears. I froze, what in Hades is going on here, I thought.

"Percy, how did I do this?" I asked. The boy, Percy just stared at me in shock.

"You don't know?" He asked bewildered. Suddenly, a dark mist washed into the room, and we all stopped to stare at it. The mist settled between Poseidon and I, then it morphed into a man in a black cloak, but his eyes, they were gold. The cloaked man looked directly at Poseidon, and he froze at the sight.

"Kronos" Poseidon spat out the name like it was poison. The cloaked figure laughed ominously, and I instantly remembered the voice from the pit in Tartarus.

"Well, is that anyway to greet your dear father, my boy." Kronos said in a voice dripping with venom. Poseidon's scowl grew until he looked like he was about to explode.

"How are you here?" Poseidon yelled. Kronos began to laugh again, but stopped abruptly as he considered Poseidon's question.

"You mean, how can I be in Perseus's mind when he has Hera's abilities?" Kronos asked mockingly.

"Yeah thats right." Poseidon answered.

"My dear daughter's powers are strong, but when you have as much help as I, well you can get around your puny Olympian powers." Kronos said.

"You imprisoned him?" I asked as I pointed toward the cell that housed Percy. Kronos turned towards me.

"I see the blessing of Athena was not lost on you boy. Yes, Percy is imprisoned by me, but of course you helped, well your anger and sadness did at least." Kronos said. I did this, I imprisoned a part of myself, I couldn't believe it, but then I knew Kronos had helped.

"You tricked me into doing this." I accused. Kronos's eyes glowed, but I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling.

"Well, of course I did child. My monsters have not been powerful enough to kill you, and that fool Luke failed with the poison. However, I never imagined that I would be so successful in getting you to hurt yourself. I guess its only fitting that in the end the Champions of Olympus's greatest enemy was himself. How ironic, I just love it." Kronos said as he continued to laugh loudly.

"Stop, leave my son now." Poseidon yelled as the room began to shake. Kronos turned toward Poseidon, and I could feel the power he controlled.

"No, I like it here. Its time for you to leave boy, say hello to your siblings, and tell them that I will be coming for them soon enough." Kronos said as a sudden burst of power shot from his gold eyes. The beams of power hit Poseidon in the chest, he screamed in pain as his body began to glow, and then he faded away in front of me.

"You you killed him?" I asked.

"No, not yet, I just threw him out of your mind. You see, we need to discuss your involvement in the war to come. I want you on my side." Kronos said.

"I will never join you." I yelled.

"Never is a long time boy, believe me, I know." Kronos said grimly. I was in trouble now, and I had no idea how to defeat him.

**_AN: Sorry for the delay, I've been out of town._**


	8. The Champion Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 8: The Champion Returns

_On board the Thalassa_

**Annabeth's POV**

Tyson steered us away from Charybdis, and straight toward Scylla. I ran to the aft of the boat. Clarisse had her spear in her hand. I could see the red sparks flying off the spear tip.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Clarisse gave me her patented I'm ready to kill smile.

"Its about time." Clarisse said as she threw the battle axe toward me, I caught it, and readied myself for the fight. I looked off to the side of the boat to see Scylla, she was the ugliest monster I had ever seen. She had six long necks with a gruesome head on each end. The heads contained a horrendous mouth with three rows of sharp and jagged teeth. The monster had four eyes on each head, and they were as black as coal. Her body consisted of twelve tentacle-like legs and a cat's tail. Four to six dog-heads extended around her waist. I looked at Clarisse, and I could tell that this monster even worried her.

Suddenly, a massive tentacle that was at least a foot in diameter struck the bow of the boat snapping the smallest sailing mast in half sending it crashing down onto the deck. As Clarisse and I watched this, we almost missed the two large necks with the terrible mouths opened to devour us. The first head bit into the railing of the ship just missing Clarisse. She spun in the air, and pushed her electric spear into the neck. The creature's eyes bulged, and detached itself from the railing. The second head moved toward me at an incredible speed; I dove forward, and rolled along the deck to avoid the massive jaws. The massive mouth latched onto the second mast of our boat, and snapped it in half. We were down to one sailing mast, and our speed was cut by two-thirds. Before the head could detach itself from the mast; I swung down with the axe chopping the head clean off. The creature screamed in pain and anger.

The remaining five heads looked straight at me with all of its eyes. I was frozen as the black eyes watched me; all my resolve seemed to crumble as I stared into those lifeless eyes. One head and jaws moved forward to strike, except I was hit in the side, and knocked to the deck as the mouth just missed me. I looked to my left to see Clarisse crouched next to me.

"Thank you" I said.

"Watch yourself brain." Clarisse warned. We both stood up together, until something huge collided with the aft portion of the boat. We looked to see two of Scylla's tentacles hitting the rudder of the boat. We ran into the control room just as another head struck the wooden deck sending splinters all over place. I felt a large splinter hit my left shoulder, the burning pain making me dizzy. I looked toward Clarisse, and I saw a large splinter sticking out of her left thigh. She was limping visibly as we made our way into the control room.

We saw Tyson frantically trying to turn the boat, but I could tell that it wasn't working.

"Tyson, what's going on?" I asked over the noise of Scyllas's heads striking the deck of the boat. He turned toward me with a desperate look in his large eye.

"The rudder is gone, the current is pulling us toward Charybdis." Tyson yelled. Clarisse and I froze, we both turned to look out the window, sure enough we were moving away from Scylla, but directly toward the large whirlpool created by the monster Charybdis. We had no way to maneuver, and we couldn't jump overboard. I wracked my brain trying to come up with an answer, but I couldn't think of anything.

* * *

_Poseidon's Palace, Atlantis_

**Athena's POV**

Poseidon and Perseus had only been under the trance for a few minutes when the magical water tank that housed Poseidon exploded sending metal fragments and water everywhere. I took cover behind Perseus's tank. I stood up from behind the tank to see Poseidon lying on the ground. I ran to his side, and shook him awake. He jumped up with a frantic look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened in there?" I asked worriedly.

"Percy's in trouble." He said, his breathing was labored like he just ran the marathon. After a few second he caught his breath, and continued. "Kronos is in his mind; somehow he got passed Hera's defenses, and he's the one that caused this rift within Percy's psyche." I looked at god of the sea, and I tried to think of a way to solve this problem.

"We need to wake him up." I said as I stood up, and ran to Perseus's tank. Poseidon caught my arm, and turned me around violently. I wanted to punch him in the face for that, except I saw the worry and pain in his green eyes.

"We can't, if we break the trance now, it will kill him. He has to come out of it on his own." Poseidon said. I looked around the room frantically for something to help us; I read through the papers Poseidon had given me, but there wasn't an answer. I felt tears start to sting in my eyes. I looked back toward Poseidon, and I could tell he understood my feelings.

"Athena, you can't always have the answers. Its up to Percy now, he has to save himself." Poseidon said calmly. I could tell by his eyes that he was far from calm, but he was being strong for me. My ancient enemy was trying to console me, I had no idea what to say to him. Instead of talking, I walked over to Percy's tank, and just stared at my little brother. He was fighting an internal battle with the lord of the titans, and no one could help him.

* * *

_In Percy's Mind - Poseidon's Palace, Atlantis_

**Percy's POV**

"I will never join you." I yelled.

"Never is a long time boy, believe me, I know." Kronos said grimly. I was in trouble now, and I had no idea how to defeat him.

Its your mind my boy. A voice said, I looked at Kronos, but I could tell that he couldn't here it, only I could. You have power here, he doesn't. That voice it didn't sound evil, and for whatever reason I knew that it was right, this is my mind, I had the power here.

"I won't have to wait forever to get you out of my mind." I spat. Kronos stared at me with his golden eyes.

"I'm a titan boy, you are powerless against me." Kronos said.

"Thats where you are wrong." I yelled as I sent a powerful punch straight toward his face as he stood in front of the cell door. I put all the strength I had behind that blow, Kronos stepped out of the way, but I really wasn't aiming for him. My fist struck the metal door, but my hand didn't hurt. The door hinges exploded, and the cell door fell to the ground. Kronos jumped back before the door could strike him, and as he did that I moved. I ran, and leaped into the cell. I stood up to find sea green eyes looking at me.

"Percy, I'm sorry." I said. Percy looked at me, and gave me a broad smile.

"Alls forgiven Perseus." Percy said as he engulfed me in a warm hug. Our bodies glowed bright green and gold, the light intensified. I could feel the power flow over us.

"Stop this, I order you." Kronos yelled. We ignored him as our bodies turned into energy, the last thing I remember is the smell of the ocean, and the feeling of peace sweep over my body. My eyes opened, and I could see that I was still in the cell, but I felt different. I felt whole, like the last piece of a puzzle was put into place. I stood up, and looked toward the opening that once held the cell door. Standing in the doorway was Kronos. His eyes glowed angrily. "You think you've won, but you haven't."

I walked toward Kronos, and for once I thought I saw a flicker of worry in his gold eyes.

"I haven't won the war, but I have won this battle." I said as I forced a blast of energy from my hands that engulfed the body of the titan. He screamed in agony. "Now get out of my mind." I yelled as I increased the power of the blast until Kronos disappeared into a golden light.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the world outside of my mind. I saw Atlantis, and Poseidon's palace. I could see Athena and Poseidon standing over me in worry. I felt a tug in my mind as I was pulled from Atlantis, and thrust up out of the ocean depths until I was hovering over the sea of monsters. I stared down to see the Thalassa. They were under attack by Scylla and Charybdis. I focused on my body again, and then I felt a tug, like an anchor pulling me back. The pull grew stronger until my consciousness was flying at an incredible speed.

Then my eyes opened, and I saw the relieved faces of Athena and Poseidon.

"Hey guys, did I miss something?" I asked. They both smiled at me, until I remembered the Thalassa. "Annabeth, she needs me." Athena's smile broadened, and suddenly I felt more powerful than ever. I willed the air and then the water to pull me out of the palace. I could breathe under water again. I moved through the water like a super fast torpedo. My instincts took over, and I navigated toward my friends. I exploded out of the water near Scylla. The monster tried to strike me with his many heads, but I was too fast now. I flew behind the creature smashing one of its dog heads with an incredible uppercut. I landed behind the creature, but before it knew what hit it, I picked it up with all my strength that I possessed. I will the air to pick us up into the sky. I flew over the Thalassa, and I saw Annabeth and my friends below looking at me in wonder. I threw Scylla into the whirpool created by Charybdis. The collision was so great that water shot a thousand feet into the air.

I landed in the water, and willed the water to circle the remains of the two creatures. I circled the two monsters until I created a massive water spout. I used the water to pull the two creatures into the air. Once I was satisfied with the height I could feel the storm clouds, and energy overhead. I focused on the lightning, and sent down three massive bolts at once. They each struck the bodies of the two monsters blasting them into oblivion. I followed the water spout back into the water as it receded. I was tired, but I felt better than ever.

I willed the water to pull me up to the surface. I shot up onto the deck of the Thalassa, I landed, and my knees buckled beneath me as I fell to the deck. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me tightly, and then I felt the tears soak my shirt, which had stayed dry the entire time I was underwater. I looked at the beautiful girl holding me, her golden hair blowing across my face. We pulled apart, and Annabeth looked into my eyes. I looked back with my sea green eyes, Annabeth's smile was incredible. I stared into her grey eyes, and I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I collapsed from exhaustion. I was whole again, and I was home.

**_AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the real Percy is back by popular demand, now on with the quest._**


	9. Island Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 9: Island Surprise

_On board the Thalassa_

**Annabeth's POV**

I held Percy tightly after he collapsed from exhaustion. "Is he alright?" Clarisse asked as she approached me from the control room. I could see Tyson glance over her shoulder from the controls. I carefully laid Percy on the deck, and checked his pulse and vital signs. His heart rate was steady, and he seemed fine to me.

"He's fine; I think he's just exhausted." I said.

"Well, here I'll help you carry him downstairs." Clarisse said. I looked at her curiously.

"What?" Clarisse asked as she stared at me concerned.

"You've acted a lot nicer than usual on this trip, what's going on?" I asked. Clarisse stared at me trying to act like she was confused by my question. She sighed heavily.

"Let's get Jackson downstairs, and I'll tell you." Clarisse said. I nodded my head as she helped me carry Percy downstairs to one of the bunk beds. I placed Percy under the blankets, and left after I wiped some of his messy black hair from his face. I chuckled to myself as I saw him smile at my touch. I walked back into the lounge area of the boat to see Clarisse sitting on the couch; I sat down next to her.

"Tell me what's going on with you?" I asked. Clarisse sighed, and I knew it was hard for her to open up to anyone especially me. "I know we're not friends, but we're on this quest together whether we like it or not. We need to help each other get through this." Clarisse stared at me for a moment, and then I saw something change in her eyes.

"I hate to say it, but your right brain, I mean, Annabeth." Clarisse said with a smirk. "I know the traitor who poisoned the pine tree." I looked at her in shock.

"You know, why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked angrily. Clarisse looked down at her hands, her face paled, and for a second I thought I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"I think I love the guy who did it." Clarisse said. I looked at her in complete shock, Clarisse in love with someone. "Don't look so surprised; children of Ares can fall in love." I nodded, so she would continue.

"His name is Chris Rodriguez; he was an undetermined camper in the Hermes cabin. I assume that's how Luke got him to join." Clarisse said. She said Luke's name with disdain.

"So why do you think he did it, just because he knew Luke?" I asked, starting to get upset now.

"No, actually he disappeared right after we found out about the tree, I put two and two together and as shocking as this is for you, it added up to four." Clarisse said with a smirk. I couldn't help, but laugh at her statement.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked.

"I hoped that I was wrong, and by the time I figured out I wasn't he was long gone, plus I think he had help, but I'm not sure about that." Clarisse said.

"Do you think the person who helped him is still at camp?" I asked curiously.

"No, Chris isn't smart enough to think of this plan on his own, someone helped him poison the tree, and then escape. So, I think his accomplice left with him." Clarisse said.

"This is why you were nice to me?" I asked suspiciously.

"I saw how hurt you were with Percy and his problems, and well I felt even worse about Chris. Plus, I thought you would know what I was going through considering what Luke did last year. I just wanted to have someone to talk to, I'm sorry if I bothered you." Clarisse said sincerely. I was completely taken aback by her honesty, and the pain I could see in her eyes.

"You didn't bother me, and I do understand what you're going through. Even with Percy back to his old self, I still feel the pain of Luke's betrayal. I know he hated his dad for leaving him with a mom that was not all there. If you need to talk again just let me know." I said. Clarisse smiled at me for a moment before she stood up, and walked toward the stairs.

"Annabeth, thanks" Clarisse said.

"No problem." I said as Clarisse walked back up to the control room. I walked back into Percy's room. He was sleeping peacefully, and for the first time since I returned to camp for the summer I looked at him closely. He still had the same messy black hair, although it was a little longer than last summer. He was taller now, but so was I. He was probably around five foot eight inches tall to my five foot nine inches, but he must have grown two inches over the summer. At that rate he would be a lot taller than me soon enough. His facial features looked the same, except he was a little thinner than last year. All in all he was still the good looking boy that I knew last year, just a little older, and more grown up. I remembered my conversation with my mother last year when she told me that Percy had loved me since he first saw me at seven years old. I still didn't know what to make of that. I knew that I cared deeply for him, and that I felt different toward him than I did for Luke. I had a crush on Luke since I was seven, but after thinking about my feelings for the past year I knew that I loved Luke like a brother, nothing else. Percy, on the other hand was totally different, he was powerful, and even dangerous, but he had a softer side that was loyal and caring. He was unlike anyone I had ever known, and my feelings for him scared me.

"Hey wise girl." Percy said breaking me away from my internal musings. I looked at him as his sea green eyes looked up at me. He gave me his crooked smile that I loved; it always seemed to light up my day.

"There's the real Percy." I said. Percy's smile widened.

"Sorry, about being a depressed jerk the last several months." Percy said.

"Not your fault." I said. Percy's face became serious, and his eyes seemed to glow as he furrowed his brow in thought.

"It was my fault, at least partly. I let Kronos get to me, and he almost destroyed me. I can't believe I acted so stupidly." Percy said angrily. I sat down on the bed next to him, and held his hand.

"You're back, thats all that matters now." I said. Percy sat up in his bed, and hugged me tightly. It felt so could to hug him, he smelled like a sea breeze. We separated after a few moments, and just looked into each other's eyes.

"I missed you wise girl." Percy said.

"I missed you too, seaweed brain." I stated in return. Then Percy leaned forward, and kissed me softly. We broke apart after a few seconds; both of us smiling at the other.

"I guess you really did miss me." I said with a smirk. We heard someone clear their throat, and we turned around to see Clarisse standing in the doorway with a mischievous grin on her face.

"If you two love birds are done, we could use you both in the control room." Clarisse said. Percy and I stood up, and followed her into the control room where Tyson stood looking out over the ocean.

"Percy, it's so good to see you." Tyson said. Percy ran to his friend, and hugged him tightly. Tyson's face turned red as his smile widened.

"Its ok little brother, I'm here to help now." Percy said. Tyson just stared at Percy in disbelief.

"Brother?" Tyson questioned.

"I'm your brother, if you want me to be?" Percy asked in return. Tyson's smile grew even bigger.

"I'd like that very much." Tyson said.

"Good, now what's going on?" Percy asked curiously.

"The fight with Scylla wrecked our three sailing masts; we have only the currents to pull us through the water. Tyson's too tired to use his abilities, and I'm not even sure how he was able to use water powers in the first place. I never heard of Cyclops being able to control the sea." Clarisse said.

"We'll have to find an island to repair the boat. Tyson, you're able to control the sea and ship because Poseidon gave you his blessing." Percy said.

"He did?" Tyson questioned again.

"Yes" Percy said amused. Percy looked over at Clarisse. "I can use my abilities to get us to an island quickly." Percy closed his eyes in thought; the boat lurched forward as if the water itself grabbed the boat, and pulled it through the water. Percy opened his eyes, and took a deep breath. "There is an island about thirty miles away from here. We should be there in an hour." Clarisse and Tyson both sighed in relief. "Everyone get some rest, I'll stay up on deck to make sure everything stays ok."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay up here." I said. Percy smiled at me happily.

"I'd enjoy the company." Percy said as we walked up on deck, and sat down near the bow of the boat. The wind whipped past us as we sat on the deck of the boat; the beautiful sun shone brightly above us.

"Which island are we heading too?" I asked curiously.

"Not sure, I can only sense its location. We're in the sea of monsters, so we need to be careful. There are a lot of dangerous things here, both in the sea, and on land." Percy said. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we both sat on the deck.

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together." I said. I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulders as my eyelids became heavy, then I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I wasn't sure how long I slept, but I suddenly felt someone shaking me. "Annabeth, wake up, we're here." Percy said as I opened my eyes. He was leaning over me, and I couldn't help, but reach up, and brush some hair away from his eyes. "The island is straight ahead." I looked forward, and there it was. A beautiful green island was directly ahead of the boat, only about a hundred yards away. A golden sandy beach stretched around the island; the bright blue waves crashed along the shoreline. Percy stood up, and the boat immediately slowed down. I heard movement behind us; I turned to see Clarisse and Tyson standing looking at the island in wonder. The boat suddenly stopped, and I could hear the two anchors lowering into the water.

"I'll get the dingy ready." Tyson said as he ran toward the aft section of the boat.

"I'll help him." Clarisse added. I walked up to Percy lacing my hand through his.

"Let's join them." I said as I squeezed his hand. We walked to the rear of the boat, and climbed down into the dingy with Clarisse and Tyson. Percy moved the dingy through the water with his powers until we came ashore. After we disembarked, Tyson pulled the dingy up onto the shore.

"We need to cut three large trees to replace the masts." I said as I pulled out an axe, and handed it to Tyson. "Clarisse we need some palm oil so we can lubricate the gears on the mast controls. You should be able to get enough from the trees that Tyson cuts." I said as I handed Clarisse a bucket. "Percy and I are going to look for fresh water and food. We need to replenish our supplies." We all started to walk away from each other until we heard the sound of hoof beats. We looked up to see thirty horses running towards us. Each horse had a rider dressed in full battle armor holding spears, swords and bows. The thirty warriors surrounded us in an instant. The lead rider moved forward, and removed his helmet. We all gasped when we saw the rider's head, it was a woman.

"You are trespassing on the island of the Amazons; you're now our prisoners." The lead warrior said as the other warriors aimed their weapons at us. I was stunned; I thought all the Amazons died thousands of years ago.

_**AN: Tyson has control of the boat and the sea because Poseidon gave him his blessing. The blessing also allows him to act a little more mature than in the books. I know Chris and Ethan didn't show up until later in the books, but I wanted them both in this story earlier, and you just saw one of the reasons why. Clarisse is in love with Chris earlier than in the original story, so his betrayal gives her something in common with Annabeth. You will see the Annabeth and Clarisse friendship grow over time. Also, the introduction of Ethan as an earlier opponent will also be discussed in later stories as well. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and we'll get to find out more about the Amazons in the next chapter.**_


	10. Prisoner of the Amazons

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 10: Prisoner of the Amazons

_Island of the Amazons_

**Annabeth's POV**

The four of us just stood there with our hands in the air. I looked at Percy, and I knew he could probably take all of them, but not without hurting them badly. He was too much of a boy scout to hurt a girl, although he did hit me last year, but I did slap him first. So, unless the Amazons attacked him, Percy wasn't going to be a lot of help.

"We're sorry that we trespassed, but we're on a quest to find the Golden Fleece." I said as Clarisse and Percy just looked at me like I was crazy.

The lead warrior who'd taken off her helmet eyed me closely. "A quest, so you are demigods, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I said. The woman looked at me carefully.

"I am Queen Aegea of the Amazons." Queen Aegea said. She looked at Clarisse closely. "Who are you?"

"I am Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares." Clarisse said, at this the queen of the Amazons looked at her with surprise and something else.

"It is always a pleasure to meet one of my half-sisters." Queen Aegea said. Clarisse's eyes grew wide with this revelation. "By the looks of you I'd say you're sixteen Clarisse." Clarisse's eyes grew bigger at this prediction.

"Yes, I am." Clarisse said.

"You are fourteen." Queen Aegea said to me.

"In two months." I said.

"You seem older than that, but I assume that's normal for a child of Athena." Queen Aegea said. Then the queen looked at Percy and Tyson, when she saw Tyson her eyes grew red. "This monster cannot be allowed to live." Percy jumped forward only to have two spears thrust towards him stopping only an inch from his chest.

"Stop it, he's the son of Poseidon, and he's not a monster." Percy said. Queen Aegea looked at Percy, and seemed to look him over calculating the best way to take him down.

"Who's your father, child?" Queen Aegea said with disdain.

"I'm the son of Zeus and Hera." Percy said, at this the Queen of the Amazons nearly fell off her horse.

"You lie, you are not a god." Queen Aegea said. Percy laughed at her until a spear point poked him in the ribs causing a long gash down his left side.

"Zeus and Hera adopted me." Percy said wincing in pain.

"Are you even a demigod child?" Queen Aegea asked.

"My birth father is Poseidon." Percy said. At this Tyson looked at Percy in shock, and I could see him smile at Percy brightly.

"A child of Poseidon adopted by Zeus and Hera, this is insane, no such thing could ever happen. Take this liar, and his pet Cyclops to the cave." Queen Aegea said.

"Please your majesty, we're on a quest. These two are a part of it, we cannot leave without them." I said. Queen Aegea looked at me, and then to Clarisse.

"Who said anything about you leaving without them? Both of you are my guests, we shall throw a feast in your honor." Queen Aegea said as the other Amazons yelled in agreement. I climbed on the back of a horse behind one of the Amazons, while Clarisse climbed behind her sister, the queen. I watched helplessly as Percy and Tyson were led away from us to the cave that the queen talked about. I looked over at Clarisse, and I could tell that she was as worried as me.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Just great why can't I just be a jackass like Ares, and beat up on women? I know why, Hera and the others taught me to be a gentleman, that's really helping me now. My hands were tied, and a leash of some sort was put around my neck, as well as Tyson's. I felt sorry for my little brother; he didn't deserve the rough treatment they were giving him. They pulled us along behind their horses as we walked for a good mile until we reached the rocky cliffs that overlooked the ocean on the opposite side of the island.

We approached a cave entrance, and walked inside. The cave was dark and damp. We walked deeper into the cave until we reached a large wooden door. One of the Amazons opened the door, it creaked open eerily. The smell inside was horrible; suddenly Tyson and I were forcibly thrown into the dark room. The door slammed shut behind us. I looked around the room, and realized that there was a dim light near the back wall. I walked in further, the room opened into a large cavern. Tyson followed close behind me as we walked into the cave suddenly ten men stumbled out from the darkened corners of the cavern. They smelled like they hadn't bathed in months. Their hair was long passed their shoulders, they had long matted beards, and their eyes seemed lifeless and hollow.

One man stepped forward carefully. He was just as dirty, and as tired looking as the others, but his eyes seemed to have light, and hope in them.

"Who are you child?" The man asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my half-brother Tyson." I said as I pointed to Tyson. The man looked at me curiously.

"He is a Cyclops, but a good one by the look of him." The man said, now I was intrigued, he was one of the few people who were able to see Tyson for who he truly was.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"My name is David, son of Thetis." David said.

"Thetis, as in the mother of Achilles?" I asked. David gave me a slight smile.

"Yes, he was my half brother." David said.

"What are all of you doing in here?" I asked. David went on to tell the story that he and his people, the children of Nereids (daughter so Nereus and Doris) and mortal men. They lived peacefully on this island for many years until Aegea came with her sisters the Amazons. They corrupted the women on the island, and they turned against the men, imprisoning them in this cave. The men are used as slave labor to mine the cave for ore, and once a year to father children with a few of the Amazons. At this I looked around to see a few boys hiding behind the other men.

"So if the child born is a boy, they become a slave as well?" I asked.

"Yes, the Amazons only want female children, the boys are lucky that they are allowed to live. In ancient times the male children were left exposed to the elements in the wilderness, most never survived." David said.

"Big brother, I want to leave." Tyson said.

"Ty, I'll get us out of here, all of us." I said as I looked at David.

"No one has ever escaped from this cave." David said.

"I like those odds." I said as I walked toward the door of the room we were in. This room had been carved into the cave, and the door was pretty sturdy. I looked through the small window in the door that allowed the guards to peer into the room. Two women that looked to be in their mid teens stood in front of the door. They were tall, almost six feet, and they wore silver armor, but what caught my eye was the design emblazoned on the back of the armor, it was a peacock feather, one of the emblems of Hera. I was shocked, why would Hera support these women. I would have thought Artemis would have considering her hatred of men. I walked back over to David and Tyson.

"David, these Amazons have the symbol of Hera on their armor, do you know why?" I asked. David looked at me curiously.

"Hera saved them from extinction. Her hatred of Zeus drove her to protect the Amazons; she believed they put men in their rightful place so they could not betray their wives." David said.

"Wives? Why would the Amazons take husbands, if the men were slaves?" I asked in disbelief.

"To honor Hera, they marry their mates, but they still imprison us, and use us as slaves." David said sadly.

"David, are you married?" I asked. David nodded. 'Who's your wife?"

"Aegea" David said. I looked at him in shock.

"The queen of the Amazons is your wife?" I asked.

"Yes, she is." David said. I could see sadness, and a jumble of other emotions in his face.

"I will help set this right, I promise, I will not leave here until your slavery is over." I said. David put his hand on my shoulder, and looked into my eyes. His eyes widened in understanding.

"You're a demigod?" David questioned.

"Yes, I am." I said. I could tell by his face that he wanted to know my parents.

"My birth father is Poseidon, but my adopted parents are Hera and Zeus." I said. At this David's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"That's impossible." David said. I gave him an amused look.

"As impossible as someone escaping from this prison." I said. I suddenly disappeared into the shadows using the power of Hades. I reappeared in the shadows near the two Amazons that stood guard in front of the prison. I stepped out of the shadows, the Amazons looked at me in shock and surprise, but before they had a chance to attack me I let loose a blast of electricity from my hands that stunned their central nervous systems. The two Amazons collapsed to the ground unconscious. I checked the door to the prison, it was bolted shut, and the two Amazons did not have the key. I concentrated on my power as I pulled on the lock to the door. The bolts on the lock broke apart under the strength of my pull. I opened the door quickly to see the surprised faces of Tyson, David and the other prisoners.

"How did you …?" David tried to question me, but I put my index finger to my lips to signal them to be quiet. I heard three more Amazons walking towards our position.

**

* * *

Annabeth's POV**

Clarisse and I rode with the Amazons for about a mile until we reached their camp. It was nestled in a large clearing in the middle of the forest of the island. The large mountain at the center of the island was clearly visible in the distance. The camp had about forty buildings made of wood planks with thatch rooves. The buildings were organized like the wheels of a chariot with spoke or in this case pathways that led between the structures. The buildings were separated into rows that allowed additional access across the camp. In the center of the camp was a large building, a gathering place I assumed. We reached the gathering place; Queen Aegea motioned for us to follow her. We entered the large building; a throne made from granite was setup along the middle of the far wall. Queen Aegea sat on her throne as the other Amazons bowed before her. Once she ordered everyone to stop bowing they sat on the ground with their legs crossed.

Clarisse and I sat on the ground, in the front closest to Queen Aegea. All of the Amazons in camp were there, except for those that had taken Percy and Tyson away.

"Sisters, we are honored to have a daughter of Ares and a daughter of Athena before us today. Welcome them with open arms." Queen Aegea said, as the Amazons clapped, and yelled in agreement. I raised my hand to the queen.

"Yes Annabeth, you may speak." Queen Aegea said.

"Your majesty, Clariss and I really need our friends back so we can continue with our quest." I said. The queen looked at me sympathetically.

"My dear, you no longer have to align yourselves with those selfish and arrogant men. You and Clarisse are free now, please become a part of the sisterhood of the Amazons." Queen Aegea said. Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard outside the gathering place. Several Amazons ran outside to check on the noise, when they suddenly stopped at the door. The door opened, and ten giant Laestrygonians entered carrying clubs the size of telephone poles, behind them walked in ten Draconae carrying crossbows. They all aimed their weapons at us menacingly. They slithered in with their snake like lower bodies. Their upper bodies were those of women covered in dark green scale. They each had a forked tongue and yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. The monsters aimed their weapons at us, and blocked our escape, we were trapped.

"How dare you attack us?" Queen Aegea said. The door opened, and three boys walked in, they all looked to be in their late teens, I instantly recognized the blonde haired boy, it was Luke. When Luke saw me, he smiled slightly then he turned his attention to the queen. I noticed a boy looking at Clarisse, I saw her stare at him in disbelief, and I even thought I saw a tear run down her cheek. This boy had to be Chris Rodriguez; he had black hair that was neatly cut, brown eyes, and a sharp nose. I knew he was undetermined, but something about him just screamed Hermes. Chris looked to be about sixteen just like Clarisse. The third boy looked to be about Luke's age, around eighteen. He looked to be at least partially Asian. He had a slight and wiry build. He was several inches shorter than Luke and Chris, but the main feature that stood out was his eye patch that covered his left eye. Whereas Luke and Chris wore smiles or smirks, this kid wore a look of complete contempt. His one eye seemed to burn with pent-up rage.

"Your majesty." Luke said as he bowed slightly.

"I see that you have some demigod visitors, my friends and I are here to take them off your hands." Luke said. The queen eyed him carefully with a glare of complete fury.

"Boy, how dare you come here and violate our sacred meeting hall with your presence. Men are not permitted here." Queen Aegea smiled.

"Well, too bad you bitch, we want these fools, and you'll give them up now." The boy with one eye spat. Luke raised his hand to silence him.

"Ethan, mind your place." Luke said. Chris gave Ethan an amused smirk. Ethan just glared, and then looked away. "Your majesty, I know that you have Percy Jackson here, our master wants him, alive preferably, but dead would suffice."

"Luke, why are you doing this?" I yelled.

"Annabeth, you are on the wrong side, I would have asked you to join us, but you're too loyal to your mother." Luke said.

"Castellan, when I get out of this I'm going to cut off your damn head." Clarisse yelled. Luke began to laugh at the daughter of Ares.

"Clarisse, you amuse me so much, we might have to take you back with us. I think that you could be a good morale boost for the army." Luke said.

"What army?" I asked curiously.

"The army of Kronos, the reign of Olympus will soon be over." Luke said.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more adventure on the Island of the Amazons to come.**_


	11. Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 11: Freedom

_Island of the Amazons_

**Percy's POV**

"How did you …?" David tried to question me, but I put my index finger to my lips to signal them to be quiet. I heard three more Amazons walking towards our position. I made everybody go back into the prison, as I waited around a rock outcrop for the Amazons to pass.

"What's this?" One of the Amazons yelled. Her two sisters behind her looking curiously at the broken door on the floor. I felt the power of the underworld flow through me as I looked into the darkness of the cave. I could feel the cave get cooler as I pulled energy from the darkness around me. "Itss s-so c-cold." I could see the breath of the three Amazons. Suddenly, ten skeleton warriors sprang up from the earth, and grabbed a hold of the three Amazons, they screamed, but their mouths were covered by the skeletons. I walked out of the shadows, and I could see the fear in the girls faces. I knew that my eyes were coal black, and I radiated with deathly power. I walked up to each one of the Amazons, and touched their foreheads.

"Sleep" I said as I touched each one of them. The skeleton warriors immediately tied up the three Amazons. I turned around to see the shocked faces of the prisoners, and my brother Tyson.

"Who are you?" David asked in fear.

"Don't be afraid my friend, I'm here to help." I said. I looked around, and then motioned for David to approach. "Do they have weapons stashed anywhere in here?"

"Yeah, follow me." David said. Tyson and I walked behind David followed closely by thirty prisoners, and a handful of small boys. After a few minutes we reached a wooden door. I gripped it, and felt my strength increase tenfold as I concentrated on my power, the door broke away from its hinges, and I tossed it aside. I looked back to see the stunned expressions of the men behind me.

"I work out, a lot." I said sarcastically. I peered into the room there were hundreds of weapons; spears, javelins, bows, swords, shields, and axes. I looked back at the tired and weary men behind me. I knew that there was no way they could fight hand to hand against the Amazons.

"David; you and your men take the bows and javelins. You're all too weak to fight, hand to hand." I said. David stepped forward with a determined look in his eyes.

"I'm a son of Thetis, I can fight." David said, I gave him an encouraging smile as I handed him a sword and shield. The other prisoners got a bow and a quiver full of arrows as well as javelins.

"What do I get?" Tyson asked, I looked around until a spotted a huge celestial bronze club, it weighed a ton. I handed it to Tyson, his eyes grew wide as he held it effortlessly in his large Cyclops hands. "Big stick" I smiled at my little brother as I remembered a lesson that Athena taught me about Theodore Roosevelt.

"Yeah little brother, speak softly and carry a big stick." I said, as Tyson gave me a toothy grin. We all walked out of the prison careful not to be spotted by the Amazons. Curiously, we didn't see a single Amazon as we discretely walked through the woods. David guided us to the Amazon camp as he knew the way all too well. We reached the edge of camp, and I looked through the camp for Amazons. "I don't see anyone."

"They may all be in a meeting in the great hall, its in the center of camp." David said, I nodded in agreement.

"Everyone keep your weapons at the ready." I said as we walked toward the center of camp. We reached a large wooden building, and then I noticed the doors that were broken in two. "Archers and javelin throwers stay outside. David and Tyson, you're both with me." The three of us walked to the side wall of the building away from the two broken doors. We could see through a small slit in the building, and what I saw instantly made my blood boil.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Luke, why are you doing this?" I yelled.

"Annabeth, you are on the wrong side, I would have asked you to join us, but you're too loyal to your mother." Luke said.

"Castellan, when I get out of this I'm going to cut off your damn head." Clarisse yelled. Luke began to laugh at the daughter of Ares.

"Clarisse, you amuse me so much, we might have to take you back with us. I think that you could be a good morale boost for the army." Luke said.

"What army?" I asked curiously.

"The army of Kronos, the reign of Olympus will soon be over." Luke said.

"Luke, you really don't expect Kronos to keep his end of the bargain. He just wants revenge, and when he gets it all the demigods and minor gods on his side will be killed and imprisoned." I said, trying to reason with him.

"You know nothing of our lord, he has promised us revenge, and respect. We will honor our deal with him." Luke said confidently. Luke turned back to the queen.

"Your majesty, where is Percy Jackson." Luke ordered, the queen looked at him with pure hatred.

"Go to Hades." Queen Aegea yelled.

Luke's eyes narrowed, and I could tell that he was angry. He motioned toward Ethan and Chris, they grabbed a young Amazon girl, she looked to be around five years old. Chris held her in the air as Ethan held his sword at her throat. "Bitch, you will tell me, or this little one dies." Luke yelled. The Luke that I knew as a child would have never done this, I looked on in horror as Ethan placed the knife within a hairs breadth of the girls throat. Then we all heard a loud noise like a small whirlwind coming from outside. Luke motioned for four of the Laestrygonians to check on the noise. They ran outside, and we heard sounds of arrows and other noises. One of the giants ran back into the great hall, he fell forward on his knees, then collapsed on the ground an axe protruding from his skull, then the monster disappeared into a cloud of dust. Ethan and Chris were so surprised that they dropped the little girl, she ran to the queen, and hid behind her. Luke motioned for the rest of the Laestrygonians to go outside. They ran out the door only to be met with the same sounds of arrows and other weapons. After only a few seconds the sound stopped. Luke was sweating bullets, and so were Ethan and Chris. The draconae stepped forward, and Luke pointed for them to go outside with their bows in hand. The dragon women slithered out the door only to be met with the same noises except this time a draconae ran back in.

"There are many archers and javelin throwers outside. They ..." She never got the last word out as her mouth as her head flew from her body across the floor of the great hall landing near Luke's feet. The draconae disappeared, and then I noticed a tall figure standing behind where the monster once stood, it was Tyson carrying a large bronze club. Next to him stood a man about six feet tall in his mid twenties, he looked like a hobo with his long beard and tattered clothes. I looked at the queen, and she mouthed the name, David.

"Who are you?" Luke said as he stepped forward with backbiter in his hand. Then we heard the noise again, like a small whirlwind, but this time it was coming from the corner of the great hall. Everyone in the room turned their heads toward the corner of the room to see someone step out of the shadows. The Amazons gasped in surprise, and Luke's eyes widened in understanding.

Percy Jackson walked out of the shadows with Riptide in his left hand, and his axe spinning in the air from the thick leather strap attached to his right wrist.

"Luke, so good to see you again." Percy said sarcastically. Luke looked at Percy as if trying to figure him out. Percy whistled loudly, and thirty men ran into the great hall carrying bows and javelins, they looked like hobos, just like the David guy. They aimed their weapons at Luke, Ethan and Chris. "Luke drop your weapons, you've lost." Luke stared at Percy if trying to intimidate him, but then a realization hit him because he looked at me with a stunned stare.

"Who are you really, Jackson?" Luke asked. Percy chuckled lightly, and I could tell that made Luke nervous.

"Didn't your master tell you, I guess not? I'm Perseus Jackson, adopted son of Zeus and Hera, birth son to Poseidon, child of the eldest gods, and the champion of Olympus." Percy said as his eyes changed colors rapidly. Luke stepped back nearly dropping backbiter in the process. Luke, then snapped out of his shock, and touched his golden bracelet. Ethan and Chris did the same as they all three dissolved into a golden light.

The Amazons immediately jumped up to grab their weapons, Percy looked directly at the queen. "If one of your ladies raises a weapon against my friends it will be the last thing they ever lift with that hand." Percy said menacingly as his axe blade began to spin faster in his hand.

"How dare you speak to me this way?" Queen Aegea said.

"How dare you speak to him that way? He and these men just saved our lives, listen to yourself, you're hatred of men has clouded your judgement. Not all men are bad, and I saw how you looked at David." I yelled, I was so tired of the queen and her anger. Queen Aegea just stared at me in disbelief.

"You child can ..." Queen Aegea said before she was cut-off by a golden light that appeared in the middle of the great hall. The light faded, and standing before us was the Queen of the gods. The Amazons immediately bowed, as well as everyone else in the room.

"Rise children" Hera said. I saw her give a warm smile to Percy, as he smiled back in return. Hera turned, and regarded the Queen of the Amazons that kneeled before her.

"Aegea, I'm sorry." Hera said. Everyone in the great hall was stunned, the queen of the gods just apologized to a demigod.

"Why are you sorry, my lady?" Queen Aegea asked curiously.

"I let my anger towards my husband cloud my judgement. Annabeth is right, not all men are bad, most men can be very good. I see your young daughter here looks quite a bit like her father." Hera said as she looked at the small girl hiding behind Aegea, then she turned, and looked at David. She snapped her fingers, and David was cleaned and groomed. His blond hair was washed and cut short, and his blue eyes sparkled. His clothes were now cleaned and repaired. Aegea's eyes lit up at his clean appearance. Then her face changed back to one of determination.

"The ancient laws, my lady." Queen Aegea said. Her laughed at her statement.

"Those laws don't apply to this day and age, my dear. Those laws were from a time long before the ascent of democracy and freedom. What you and your sisters have done today would be considered barbaric and cruel today. I will no longer be your patron as long as these rules of yours continue. You must live side by side with your men, and no longer will you abandon your male children." Hera said sternly. Aegea looked at her in complete shock, the other Amazons were all stunned into silence.

"My lady, we can..." Queen Aegea tried to say, but Her would have no arguing.

Hera's eyes lit with anger, and for once I saw someone who would probably make my mom shiver with fear. "You will do as I command, or you will feel my wrath." Hera yelled. Aegea cowered before the Queen of the gods.

"Yes my lady." Queen Aegea said.

"Swear it on the Styx." Hera demanded.

"I swear on the river Styx that I, and my fellow Amazons will live together in peace and equality with our men, and no male child shall ever be abandoned again." Queen Aegea said. Hera nodded in approval. Lady Hera walked over to Percy, and gave him a big hug making all the Amazons gasp in surprise.

"Thank you, mother." Percy said. Hera smiled warmly as her son.

"No, thank you my boy, for making me see the error of my ways, and freeing these good men." Hera said. Percy gave her his crooked smile, and I could see her chuckle to herself. Hera turned back toward Aegea. "Aegea, you will help my son and his friends fix their boat. They have a long and arduous journey ahead of them." Aegea nodded in agreement. We all closed our eyes as Hera began to glow until she was no longer in the great hall. Percy stepped forward with David next to him. He walked to the queen who sat on the floor with the little girl in her lap. David stepped forward carefully, and approached the queen and her daughter.

"Is she really our daughter?" David asked. Aegea looked up at him, David had tears in his eyes, and I didn't realize until then that I was crying as well.

"Yes, David this is your daughter Danae." Queen Aegea said as she smiled at him. Aegea stood up, still holding her daughter's hand. The rest of the Amazons stood up as well. "We will honor lady Hera's wishes from now on. We will live side by side with our men, and our children will have mothers and fathers from this day forward. I looked over at Percy, and his smile made the room light up. Aegea turned to Percy. "Son of Hera, please come forward." Percy walked forward, and kneeled before the queen. "We should kneel before you great prince of Olympus. You have shown us the errors of our ways, and saved our lives."

"I didn't save you alone, they all did." Percy said as he motioned toward the other men in the room. "Love and honor them, and your debt to me is paid." The queen smiled at Percy.

"As you wish great prince. Now we must fix your boat." Aegea said. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the hall, and then disappeared. We all looked toward the light, and in its place was a parchment. Tyson was the closest to the parchment, he picked it up, and read it. "Time to die champion." Then a loud noise shook the great hall, we all ran outside to see the strangest and ugliest monster we had ever seen.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	12. Fire King

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 12: Fire King

_Island of the Amazons_

**Annabeth's POV**

"As you wish great prince. Now we must fix your boat." Aegea said. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the hall, and then disappeared. We all looked toward the light, and in its place was a parchment. Tyson was the closest to the parchment, he picked it up, and read it. "Time to die champion." Then a loud noise shook the great hall, we all ran outside to see the strangest and ugliest monster we had ever seen.

Percy froze as he exited the great hall. I looked towards the direction he was staring. Standing just passed the trees on the other side of camp was a giant. It had to be at least three hundred feet tall. The monster had dark red hair, and eyes that were red flames. The monster had a dark red beard that seemed to smolder with heat. The monster wore black robes. The strangest part of this monster was the bright gold crown that sat on his head, the crown had flames that extended around the red gems that seemed to stretch around the base of the crown. The giant looked down, and eyed Percy warily.

"I am King Surtr of the land of Muspelheim, my master has asked me to destroy you young hero." Surtr said.

"Whose your master?" Percy yelled.

"I do not answer to you child, I am the king of the fire giants, and you will die." Surtr said. A ball of fire formed in his hands, and then flew through the air hitting the great hall behind us. The building exploded knocking everyone off their feet. Percy stood up immediately, I saw him look around at the damage, then he did the unthinkable, the wind began to pick up, and then Percy flew into the air toward the giant. Lightning arched between Percy's two outstretched hands, and then the lightning shot toward the giant hitting the monster directly in the chest. The giant roared as he staggered against the power of the assault. Surtr remained standing after the assault, this was one tough giant.

The giant walked forward, Percy flew passed it as the giant tried to hit him with one of its giant fists. Percy flew towards the beach; Tyson, Clarisse and I along with the Amazons ran after him. The giant ran off after Percy causing the ground to shake violently. We carefully followed Percy staying out of the way of the fire giant. We reached the beach, and then we saw Percy hovering over the water. The fire giant saw him, and walked into the ocean causing steam to erupt from the water. The fire giant was causing the water to heat up quickly.

"Fight little hero, why fly away little bird?" Surtr mocked. Percy dropped into the water, the giant tried to grab him before he hit the water, but Percy avoided his grasp. Suddenly, the ocean began to freeze around the feet of the giant, but the giant easily melted the ice. "The master knows your powers now little hero, you can't win." Percy flew out of the water; he stared at the giant. I looked through my binoculars that I carried with me, so I could see Percy's face. He didn't look surprised, and he didn't look worried. He smiled at the giant; Surtr just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Its a good thing that I've been practicing." I looked at Percy's face, and his eyes were now electric blue like Zeus, but then something amazing happened. His left eye changed to sea green. The giant stared at him in disbelief. Suddenly, the water moved around the giant; the monster tried to knock the water back, but it kept moving over his massive body. The giant screamed with anger as the water covered his body. Then the clouds moved in, and the wind began to blow violently. Hurricane force winds began to whip around the giant, Surtr broke through the wall of water, but he was instantly hit with two hundred mile per hour winds. The force of the wind blasted the giant deeper into the ocean. Lightning flashed in the sky all around the giant. Percy floated in the middle of the storm. His eyes glowed; one blue and one green. The lightning struck the giant in multiple locations. Surtr screamed in pain as the lightning struck him, and then coursed through his body as the water permeated his skin.

"You cannot defeat me." Surtr screamed, his eyes glowed brighter as the fire within him escalated. He was powering himself up, the water evaporated around his skin as the temperature within his body increased. Suddenly, the water that flowed over him stopped. I looked back toward Percy to see that his sea green eye had changed to one of pure orange flame. The power of Hestia and Zeus now flowed through his body.

Surtur held his hands together, and then he created a massive fire ball. He threw the ball at Percy striking my friend in the chest. Percy caught fire, but his body didn't turn to ash. The flames covered his body, and Percy seemed to relish in the heat and fire. Surtr screamed again, and released another ball of fire. Percy absorbed this strike as well. The winds and lightning continued to strike the giant. The fire within the giant's eyes began to wane. The giant was weakening; he was losing heat and fire. Between the water, the wind, the lightning strikes and the fire balls; the giant was losing too much energy. The giant struggled to move in the water; the wind began to pummel him until he fell to his knees in the ocean. The ocean water was now above the giants chest. The wind hit the water, and began to move the giant deeper into the ocean until the water was just under his chin.

Percy flew closer to the giant; Surtr's skin was turning blue as he lost heat. His movements slowed, and his eyes were no longer flames, they were as black as coal. I saw Percy's eyes turn back to one blue and one sea green. The water began to freeze again as Percy caused the entire sea to freeze; all of us on the shore began to shiver as the air temperature around us decreased. The giant began to freeze; the water covered Surtr's body, and he was completely frozen. His body became a sold block of ice as all the moisture within the giant's body froze. Lightning began to intensify in the sky until the entire sky glowed with electricity. We all looked on in wonder as four massive bolts of lightning struck the frozen body of the giant. The now frozen giant exploded into a million tiny blocks of ice. Percy flew back toward the beach, and then landed softly in the sand. His eyes reverted to sea green; he collapsed in the sand exhausted. Tyson and I ran to his side.

Tyson picked up his brother carefully, and then carried him back toward the village. Queen Aegea showed us to the infirmary; Tyson laid his brother down onto a bed, and we waited for him to wake up. Tyson and I sat next to Percy's bed. Tyson fell asleep an hour later, but I was still wide awake as I kept an eye on Percy.

"How is he brain?" Clarisse said breaking me away from my thoughts.

"He looks uninjured, just tired I guess." I said.

"I would imagine considering the amount of power he exerted today." Clarisse said.

"I know, but I just can't get over Kronos's use of Norse monsters. That was a fire giant from Norse mythology. You heard him; he said that his name was King Surtr, he was the leader of the fire giants. How can Kronos a titan, ally himself with a monster from Norse mythology? I thought the Norse gods faded long ago, but now I'm not so sure." I said. Clarisse listened to me carefully, and then she smiled.

"Man, you really are the brain. You have many questions, but no answers, I guess you need to talk to your mom." Clarisse said with a sly smile.

"Whatever hot head." I said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I thought we were having a moment, I guess not. Well, just to let you know Queen Aegea is getting the materials together that we need to repair the boat. She said that they will begin the repairs tomorrow." Clarisse said before she left the infirmary.

A bright golden light appeared in front of me, and when the light faded, my mother stood in front of me. I stood up, and gave her a comforting hug.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you." I said.

"Its good to see you again my dear." Athena said. She looked over at Percy lying on the bed and sighed. "I see my little brother has done it again." I laughed at that statement.

"He was amazing, mom." I said.

"Isn't he always, I take it the new training worked out after all?" Athena said.

"I guess you're here because it was the King of the fire giants?" I asked. Athena looked at me worriedly.

"As usual my daughter you are correct. Zeus and I are concerned about another Norse monster attacking Percy, and this one was the toughest so far. Percy had to use almost all his power to defeat it." Athena said.

"The giant said that his master knew about Percy, and his limitations. I guess now he knows more about him. The giant was talking about Kronosm right?" I asked.

"We have to assume that, but I have a feeling that there is more going on here." Athena said. I gave my mom a sly smile.

"I've had the same feeling, so much for people thinking that we're all brains, and no feelings." I said. Athena laughed at my statement.

"Well, you're right, a feeling is not logical, but sometimes it works." Athena said as she looked at Percy.

"You mean the way Percy uses his feelings during a fight?" I asked.

"He has the greatest battle instincts I've ever seen, some may call it luck, but its a lot more than that." Athena said. She looked over, and her eyes widened as she saw Tyson sleeping in the chair next to Percy. "I can't get over the fact that he's a good Cyclops."

"Mom, he's very nice, and he cares for Percy a lot." I defended.

"I know dear, its just that his kind usually wants to kill demigods, its good that he's your friend." Athena said. My mom looked over at Percy, and then she stared at me for a moment. "How are things with you, and Percy?" My mom gave me a mischievous smile, if I didn't know better I would have thought that she was possessed by Aphrodite.

"Mom, Percy and I are just really good friends, we're too young to get involved romantically." I said trying to contain my blushing.

"So friends kiss now?" My mom asked incredulously. I could feel my face heat up in a blush. "Sorry my dear, I just want you to be happy, and well I know you and Percy both very well. I think the two of you would be good together."

"Thanks mom, but I don't believe I want to care too strongly about someone right now." I said.

"You mean since Luke betrayed your trust; I know he meant a lot to you, but he let his anger get the best of him, and Kronos used that against him." Athena said.

"He's just so angry now, he's not the Luke I remember growing up with." I said.

"I'm sorry dear, but don't let that keep you from trusting others again, especially Percy. He has Poseidon's fatal flaw, he's extremely loyal, and he would never hurt you intentionally." Athena said.

"I'll keep an open mind and heart, I promise." I said.

"Good, I must go now. I will look into this Norse monster issue further. I will figure it out. Take care my dear, and good luck on the quest." Athena said, she gave me a reassuring smile before she started to glow. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them she was gone. I looked over at Percy, he was sleeping peacefully. I cared for him a lot, but was it love? I didn't know, but I did know that I was too young for that now, and we had a war coming. I had to put these thoughts away until the time was right.

_**AN: A Norse monster again, but Athena is on the case.**_


	13. On Our Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 13: On Our Way

_Island of the Amazons_

**Annabeth's POV**

We'd been working for hours, and I just had to take a break. The Amazons, and their men were working hard to repair the Thalassa, Tyson really knew a lot about boats, thank goodness. I guess his blessing from Poseidon helped him with that. I walked away from the beach, and into the camp. I entered the infirmary to check on Percy, he'd slept most of the day; his fight with the fire king took a lot out of him. I walked into Percy's room to find him sitting up in the bed; he gave me a wide smile as I walked into his room.

"Hey wise girl." Percy said. I gave him a warm smile in return; his smiles always had that affect on me.

"So the dead have awakened." I said sarcastically.

"Dead tired I was, but I feel better now." Percy said quipped.

"That new training paid off." I said. Percy gave me a surprised look.

"How do you know about that?" He asked curiously.

"My mom came to visit after you beat the giant." I said. Percy nodded in understanding.

"I'm just glad it finally worked." Percy stated, as he sighed in relief. Now it was my turn to give him a surprised look. "She didn't tell you?" Percy eyed me warily.

"Tell me what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, Uncle H and my father (AN: Percy calls his adoptive father Zeus, father) trained me to try, and use two godly powers at once, it really never work until yesterday." Percy said. What? He decided to try out something that failed numerous times before during a life or death situation. What in Hades is wrong with him?

"So you just thought to try it again in the middle of a fight with an all powerful fire giant." I yelled, I wasn't sure why I got so mad, but Percy's surprised face made realize that he didn't understand it either.

"Why are you so mad, I would have thought of something else, if it didn't work? I couldn't sit back, and let others get hurt when that damn giant was after me. I had to keep my friends safe." Percy argued as his face grew redder by the moment with anger.

"Why is it always you that has to risk his life to save others?" I argued back. Percy just stared at me in disbelief, like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Let's see, I was created by the eldest Olympians to have their powers, so I could be the child of the prophecy. They raised me to be the champion of Olympus, so I could defeat Kronos. By the way, my existence was entirely your mother's idea." Percy said. I just stared at him. "So, if it's ok with you oh great daughter of Athena, I think I will go outside, and help everyone fix the Thalassa, so I can go out, and risk my life to save camp?" Percy asked rhetorically, as he angrily pulled the blankets off himself, to reveal his bare chest, and his red boxers. Percy's face immediately turned red when he noticed his lack of clothes. I turned away quickly still trying to deal with his anger and my own, but I couldn't help the sly smile that extended across my face. "I I think I..I'll g..get dressed f..f..first." I couldn't help, but laugh as he stuttered. He finished getting dressed, and then stormed out of the infirmary after giving me one last death glare. I sighed deeply, he's such a seaweed brain, I thought. I walked out of the infirmary, and then I made my way to the beach.

When I reached the beach I saw Percy working hard with Tyson, they were securing one of the new masts to the deck. Percy looked my way for a moment, and then turned the other way. He shook his head, and I could see him murmur something to himself. I guess he was still mad at me, I have no idea why? Can't I worry about him, I'm his friend? Boys are such a pain in the ass. I walked onto the deck of the Thalassa, and helped Clarisse work on repairing the damaged deck. It took my mind off a certain green eyed champion of Olympus.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I worked with Tyson to fix the two new masts that we needed for the boat. My little brother knew his way around a boat pretty well. Every so often, I would look over, and see Annabeth looking at me; why are girls so complicated? Why was she giving me a hard time about doing my job? I'm only alive to protect Olympus, and to stop evil. I know she's my friend, and she worries about me, but hey, I can more than take care of myself. I went back to work, because girls, especially grey eyed daughters of Athena really made my head hurt.

We worked on the boat the rest of the day, and into the next morning. In the early afternoon of the next day we were ready to set sail. Tyson, Annabeth, Clarisse and I boarded the Thalassa, and set course based on the direction our magic compass gave us. I waved goodbye to the Amazons, and my friend David. I hoped that their new way of life would work. I suddenly felt tired from all the repairs, so I went below deck, and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

_Start of Dream Sequence_

_I was in a dark room that smelled like oil and diesel fumes. I could hear the sounds of machinery running. Where am I? I heard a noise coming from the far wall of the room; I carefully made my way to the sound, and gasped at the sight before me. Standing against the wall with his arms and legs chained to some steam pipes was my friend Grover Underwood. He was groaning in pain. He was dirty, and I could see cuts along his arms and the side of his face. Blood was caked in his wounds. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and I could see streaks on his face where he had cried._

_Suddenly, I heard someone walking on the metal framework behind me; I turned my head, and saw Luke walking toward my friend. He was alone, and he wore a pained expression on his face._

"_Luke" Grover said meekly. Luke looked over at the satyr before him, and frowned. I thought that he was frowning at Grover, but then I realized from the look on his face that he was frowning at the satyr's condition._

"_I am sorry for the rough treatment Grover, but you left us with no choice." Luke said sincerely. Grover spit in Luke's direction, but unfortunately his mouth was too dry._

"_You traitor, I thought you were my friend." Grover said angrily. Luke's expression turned to one of sadness and I realized this wasn't the face of the guy I confronted on the Island of the Amazons. Luke really looked genuinely sad, were his actions and words on the island an act?_

"_Grover, believe me, I never wanted to hurt you, or Annabeth, but I pledged my loyalty to Kronos. I will have my revenge against Zeus and my father. They will pay for letting Thalia die, and my father will pay for leaving me." Luke said angrily, I could see the hate in his eyes._

"_The gods cannot interfere in the affairs of demigods. You can't trust a titan." Grover said. Luke just shook his head. _

"_You know that they do, they just don't interfere when it isn't convenient to do so. Kronos has never lied to me. He wants to help us; all that he asks in return is loyalty." Luke yelled._

"_And your soul. Why didn't you just kill me?" Grover asked, he almost pleaded for him to end his misery and pain. Luke just stared at him like he was crazy, I almost thought I saw tears in his eyes._

"_You're my friend; I don't want to see you dead." Luke said. Grover laughed at that making Luke shiver._

"_Friend, well you have some way of treating your friends." Grover said incredulously._

"_I'm sorry, but we couldn't have you finding the fleece, and then telling Chiron." Luke said. Grover looked at him suspiciously._

"_Why?" Grover asked._

"_We needed the camp to send out a quest, that way we could follow, and then intercept them when they found the fleece, if you told them, then they could just go directly to the fleece, a quest gives us more time to prepare." Luke said._

"_Prepare for what?" Grover asked._

"_For Jackson" Luke said._

"_Percy, what about him?" Grover asked._

"_The master wants him to find the fleece, and then we can destroy him when he succeeds." Luke said._

"_You can't destroy him, he's too powerful." Grover stated._

"_That might be so, but the master thinks otherwise." Luke informed._

"_Why does Kronos want the fleece?" Grover asked. Luke looked around as if someone was watching him. He sighed, and then nodded._

"_Two reasons; one he thinks that the fleece can help his body reform, and second, he wants the camp to be left vulnerable." Luke said sadly as he looked away from Grover's gaze._

"_You want the fleece for another reason?" Grover said. Luke's eyes grew wide in surprise._

"_How did …" Luke said before Grover cut him off._

"_I know you Luke, at least a part of you; you've got your own plan for the fleece." Grover accused. Luke stared at the satyr for a minute before letting out a long breath of air._

"_I might, but that's none of your concern." Luke said calculatingly._

"_Luke, you can let me go, the quest is already started there is no reason to keep me." Grover argued. Luke looked at his old friend sadly, and then shook his head._

"_I'm sorry Grover, I have my orders, and the master wants you as leverage against Jackson." Luke said. Grover looked at look suspiciously._

"_You know where the fleece is, don't you?" Grover accused. By the look on Luke's face, he did indeed know the location of the fleece._

"_Yes, we'll wait just out of range of the island, Jackson will do the dirty work for us, and then we'll snatch the prize from him." Luke said, as if he had heard this exact same speech before._

"_Luke, it's not too late, you can still go home, you can leave Kronos, please Luke. Annabeth and Percy will figure something out, please." Grover pleaded. Luke stared at his old friend for a moment with contemplative look on his face. You could see in Luke's eyes a mix of sadness, hate, and most of all pain._

"_I'm sorry Grover, but I have to stay. I know you can't understand, but the master promised me a better world for demigods, and I have to believe him." Luke said as a tear ran down his cheek. Grover just glared at his old friend in disgust._

"_Then my friend Luke really is dead." Grover said ominously as he lowered his head, and began to sob loudly. The last image I saw was Luke turning, and walking away from Grover as he wiped a stray tear from his face._

_End of Dream Sequence_

I woke up in a cold sweat that dream had to be real; Luke had Grover held captive. The enemy was waiting for us to find the fleece, and then they would attack us. They were going to use Grover as a bargaining chip; they were going to use my fatal flaw against me. What could I do? I needed to think of a plan. Suddenly, an idea hit me like a ball of Greek fire, I knew exactly what to do, and it would have to work.

_**AN: What's Percy's plan? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	14. What Are Friends For?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 14: What Are Friends For?

_Onboard the Thalassa_

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked out of my room; Clarisse was still snoring like a bear on her bunk. I thought boys could snore, but daughters of Ares snored worse than anyone, except for sons of Ares, I guess. I walked up the stairs to the galley, and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I didn't see Tyson or Percy, so I walked up on deck with my food. The sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I saw Tyson standing in the control room operating the boat. He gave me a big smile as I walked by. I made my way to the bow of the boat; Percy was sitting on the very front of the boat with his feet dangling off the deck. He was smiling, and I could have sworn that he was laughing at something. I walked up to him, and sat down next to him with my breakfast in my hand.

"Morning, wise girl." He said.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself. What are you laughing at?" I asked. He gave me his crooked smile, and then he pointed down toward the water. The water was breaking across the hull of the boat as we moved through the water. Then I saw two bottle-nosed dolphins break through the wake. They just oozed happiness and fun; they flew through the water like a torpedo. I couldn't help, but smile. Then Percy chuckled to himself as he looked toward me. "What?"

"They said that you have pretty kelp on your head." Percy said.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"They don't know what hair is, so they think you have some type of kelp on you head. I thought it was funny considering what you call me." Percy said with amusement evident in his voice. I couldn't help, but laugh as well.

"So, I was just insulted by two dolphins." I said sarcastically.

"They don't know any better, besides to them kelp is the most natural thing in their world." Percy said. I nodded as watched the dolphins, until they veered off, and swam away. "They just got a call from their pod; I guess the fun is over." Percy stood up, and lowered his hand to me. I took it gratefully as he lifted me to my feet effortlessly. Then I noticed Percy's face grow serious. "I need to talk to you." I looked at him warily, but I nodded in agreement. We walked over to two bench seats that were attached to the hull. We sat down across from each other; he looked at me carefully.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?" I asked. Percy sighed, and then he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I had a dream last night. I saw Grover, and he was captured by Kronos's minions." Percy said.

"Was Luke there?" I asked, Percy's face turned pale, and I knew it was because I had asked about Luke. Why did that upset him?

"Yes, Grover looked like he had been tortured. Luke tried to persuade Grover to join them, so he wouldn't have to be tortured anymore." Percy said.

"Why did they capture Grover?" I asked.

"Kronos didn't want Grover to find the fleece, and then tell us where. They want us to search at our own pace, so they can be ready to destroy me." Percy said. I felt my stomach tie in knots at the thought of Percy dying.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"They're on some ship, near the location of the fleece. They'll wait until we retrieve the fleece, then they will attack, and use Grover as leverage against me." Percy said. They were going to use his fatal flaw against him, again. I looked at him curiously; he's planning something.

"What are you planning?" I asked. Percy gave me an amused smile.

"I'm going to free Grover from that ship." Percy said.

"How?" I asked. Percy cleared his throat, and then he looked into my eyes confidently. I felt self-conscious for a moment as his sea green eyes bored into my grey ones.

"You and the others will continue on the quest for the fleece, while I leave the boat, and find where their keeping Grover. Then I'll break into that ship, and free him." Percy said. That's the craziest idea ever.

"You're crazy; who knows how many monsters are on that ship." I said. Percy laughed at my comment.

"This will work, I'll have the element of surprise on my side, plus I can always sink the damn thing, if I need to." Percy said. He's getting awfully cocky about his powers.

"Wow, if your head gets any bigger you might float away." I quipped. Percy gave me the death glare.

"I can do this; I owe it to Grover." Percy said.

"This is what they want you to do; they'll use your loyalty against you, like they always do. One of these days all your powers aren't going to be enough to save you." I said. I could see the anger flash in Percy's eyes, I flinched at the sight.

"I'm doing this, and you can't stop me." Percy said.

"You're right, I can't, but I'm not going to worry about you anymore. If you don't care enough about your friends to take care of yourself, maybe you don't deserve friends like us." I said as I stormed off to the other side of the boat. I heard a loud splash; I turned around to see Percy no longer on the deck of the boat. He was going off to risk his life for Grover. I wiped a stray tear from my eye as I turned away. I tried my best to wipe any thoughts of Percy from my mind, but I couldn't. "Stay safe, seaweed brain." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth's words stung my heart, but I willed the pain in my chest to go away as I remembered Grover, and the condition he was in. I jumped over the side of the boat, and as I hit the water, I saw a large whale about thirty feet below the boat, swimming gracefully. I willed the currents to pull me toward the whale.

My lord, how may I help you?

Have you seen a large ship nearby?

Yes, its a days swim towards the sunrise.

Thank you

You are most welcome my lord.

I willed the currents to push me through the sea at incredible speeds. I swam at speeds unheard of for any sea creature. I felt a sudden pull in my stomach. I surfaced to see an island only a few miles away, somehow I knew the fleece was there. Suddenly, I felt tremendous power from behind me, I turned to see a large ship. I swam closer, and saw a large white cruise ship, with the sculpture of a woman on the bow. The sculpture would have been beautiful; the woman had raven colored hair, and bright blue eyes, but the image was ruined as the woman's face was morphed into a blood curdling scream. I swam to the aft of the ship, the name on the rear of the vessel was the Princess Andromeda, I froze, she was the princess that the original Perseus saved from certain death at the clutches of an evil sea monster. The ship was anchored about three miles from the island. I concentrated, and I could feel the Thalassa about twenty miles from my current position.

I dove down under the ship, and concentrated until I felt the vibrations from the engine room. I memorized the location of the engine room; I located one of the anchors of the ship. I climbed the giant chain until I reached the deck of the ship. I peered over the edge to see monsters of all varieties on the deck. I saw a dark haired demigod walk to the aft of the ship, he had a pack of cigarettes in his hand. I crawled along the side of the ship until I saw him stop, and light up a cigarette, he began to smoke excitedly. I crawled over the edge of the ship, and landed quietly on the deck. I walked up to the demigod carefully.

"Don't you know those are bad for your health." I said he turned around immediately, but in one quick motion, I tapped the pressure point on the side of his head sending him into unconsciousness. I pulled his body along the deck, and into the nearest hatchway. I put on his baseball cap, and light jacket. Then I walked out onto the main deck, the monsters didn't even give me a second glance. I walked down the nearest stairway until I reached a dimly lit hallway. I moved along the hallway carefully, stopping to read a sign on the bulkhead that said engine room. The sign pointed down a flight of stairs that were opposite the sign. I was about to go down the stairs when I instantly stopped, as a sudden feeling of immense power hit me. I looked around until I saw a doorway at the other end of the hallway. I approached the door carefully, and then I opened the door quietly. I walked in, and then I looked around the room until my eyes saw a gold coffin at the far end of the room. I walked over to the large ornately designed coffin, and then I slid open the lid. Suddenly, I was hit with images of ancient battles, hellfire, torment, and evil thoughts. I shook my head, but then I heard the evil laugh of the titan lord, I closed the coffin lid quickly. I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

I walked down the flight of stairs that were supposed to lead me to the engine room. I reached a red door that said engine room. I opened it carefully; the room was dimly lit, the smell of diesel was evident in the air just like in my dream. I concentrated until I felt the power of Hades within me, instantly I could see in the darkness. I searched around the room until I saw movement along the far wall. I ran toward the movement, and the I found my friend Grover chained to the wall with cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Grover" I whispered, as I touched an uninjured spot on his arm. His head moved slowly, and he looked up at me with tired eyes. His eyes grew wide once he recognized me.

"Percy" I nodded thankfully.

"Its me, I'm going to get you out of here." I said. He nodded as I willed all the power within me to focus on increasing my strength. I grabbed the chains, and then I pulled tightly. The chains broke apart easily, I freed Grover's hands, and then I did the same with his feet.

"Thank you" He said gratefully.

"Can you walk G-man?" I asked. Grover nodded as I helped him to his hooves. I motioned for him to remain quiet, and then to follow me as we left the engine room. We made our way quietly up on deck, but when I opened the hatch to the main platform we were met with more monsters than I had ever seen in one place in my life. Grover and I froze at the sight.

"I see that you made it Percy." Luke said as he walked forward between to giant Cyclops. I glared at him angrily.

"I've come here for Grover, don't make me destroy you." I said. Luke began to laugh, then the monsters around him began to laugh in support. I narrowed my eyes, and then I pulled Grover behind me. Suddenly, I felt the power of Zeus and Poseidon flow through my body, and then I saw Luke flinch in fear. "You can't say I didn't warn you."

_**AN: A showdown on the Princess Andromeda, more to come.**_


	15. The Cruise Line from Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 15: The Cruise Line from Hell

_Onboard the Princess Andromeda_

**Percy's POV**

"I've come here for Grover, don't make me destroy you." I said. Luke began to laugh, then the monsters around him began to laugh in support. I narrowed my eyes, and then I pulled Grover behind me. Suddenly, I felt the power of Zeus and Poseidon flow through my body, and then I saw Luke flinch in fear. "You can't say I didn't warn you." Two Empousa rushed towards us, but I unleashed two bolts of lightning that burned the two monsters to ash. The other monsters stopped in their tracks, and eyed me in fear.

"Surrender Jackson" Luke said as he pulled a little blonde girl in front of him with his sword backbiter at her throat. "Or I'll let them eat her." He pointed to three large Laestrygonians that stood behind him. Their jagged teeth dripped with saliva in anticipation of their meal.

"Percy, we can't let them hurt her, she's a demigod." Grover whispered from behind me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Where's her parents?" I asked suspiciously. Ethan walked out from behind Luke with a burlap bag in his hands.

"She's the last passenger left on this ship, let's just say that they all met a terrible end." Ethan said as he opened the bag, and then he threw it toward us, a man's head rolled toward my feet. The poor little girl screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. I felt the anger boil up within me, my eyes began to burn as I felt the power of Hestia and Hades flow within me. I looked at backbiter, and it began to glow. Luke screamed in pain, he dropped the sword as I dissolved into the nearest shadow. I appeared right next to him. I punched him squarely in the jaw sending him to the ground unconscious. I grabbed the little girl, and then I disappeared into the shadows again. I reappeared next to Grover. The monsters hissed at me, and then two of the Laestrygonians charged. I unleashed two plumes of hellfire that enveloped the two monsters. Their bodies caught fire, the monsters ran around on the deck of the ship in a panicked frenzy causing the other monsters to flee in terror. I grabbed a hold of Grover as I held onto the little girl. We disappeared into the shadows, and reappeared a moment later in the hold of the ship. The hold was dark, and the metal walls were a dark and dull grey in color.

"Perce, where are we?" Grover asked. The little girl began to cry. I sat her down, and looked at her closely. She had long blonde hair, and grey eyes. She reminded me of Annabeth; I shook that thought away. Was she a daughter of Athena?

"Hold on Grover." I said. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked the little girl. She finally calmed down, and then she looked at me closely.

"My name is Stacy, Stacy Rainer." She said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seven" She answered.

"My name is Percy Jackson, and this is Grover Underwood. I need you to be brave, can you do that for me?" I asked.

"Yes" She said hesitantly.

"Good." I turned to Grover, I heard a noise in the cargo hold. I used my ability to see in the dark. I saw movement along the back wall of the room. I uncapped Riptide, the sword glowed in the dark. I walked carefully toward the rear of the room, and then a large object jumped out toward me, I swung Riptide, but stopped as I realized what this thing was, a pegasus. I held my sword at the creature's neck.

Hey lord, please don't kill me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

My name is Blackjack, my lord.

"Don't call me that, my name is Percy." I said.

Yes, boss.

"Whatever" I said. I just got an idea.

"Grover, Stacy" I said. They walked over to me, Stacy's eyes grew big as she saw Blackjack.

"A horse" She said.

Horse, I'm a Pegasus, don't they teach kids the difference?

"Guys, this is Blackjack, he's a Pegasus, Stacy." I said, her mouth dropped open when I said that. "Grover, if I get the two of you out of here can you fly Blackjack back to camp?"

"Sure" Grover said.

"Good" I said, as I focused on the power of Zeus. I felt the electricity within my blood. I concentrated on the air within the cargo hold. I forced the air up until the overhead hatch to the cargo hold burst open revealing the sunlight from outside. "Everybody on Blackjack." Grover and Stacy climbed onto the back of the black Pegasus. "Now go" I yelled as I zapped Blackjack on his backside making him extend his wings before he flew into the air. I watched as they flew into the sky away from the ship. I looked up to see a giant Cyclops looking at me. I sent a bolt of lightning toward the monster instantly frying his large lonely eye. He screamed in agony as I willed the air currents to pull me into the air. I flew up and out of the cargo hold. I looked down toward the Princess Andromeda. I launched two bolts of lightning at the hull of the vessel causing a ten foot hole in the side of the ship. I watched as water began to pour into the hull of the ship. I knew it wouldn't sink, but it would keep them from bothering us for a while. I flew back towards the Thalassa, which I could see about two miles away.

I flew as fast as the air could take me. I saw Annabeth and Clarisse sitting near the bow of the ship talking. They looked up, and I saw them stare at me as I willed the air to lower me toward the deck of the boat. I landed directly in front of them.

"Jackson, did you free goat boy?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, I freed him, a Pegasus and a daughter of Athena." I said. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"You found a child of Athena?" She asked.

"Thats what I said Chase." I said irritably as the memory of our argument played back in my mind. Clarisse just eyed both of us warily. Annabeth's surprised look faded to one of anger, and something else. "I sent them to camp." I walked passed the two of them as I made my way to the control room to see Tyson. I saw Tyson steering the boat intently. He gave me a big smile when he saw me.

"Big brother." He said happily.

"Hey Ty, there's an island about three miles from out current position, directly north of us." I said.

"We're going there now." He said.

"Good, we need to be careful I think we should expect some company on they way, and most definitely there'll be monsters on that island, but thats where we'll find the fleece." I said as Annabeth and Clarisse walked into the control room.

"You found the island?" Clarisse asked. Annabeth didn't say a word as she glared at me.

"Actually, Kronos and his minions did, but they were waiting for us to get the fleece for them. That's why we should expect as much trouble as possible on that island." I said.

"Those bastards, we do all the dirty work, and they were going to steal it from us." Clarisse said.

"That was their plan, but they're not going anywhere. Before I left their ship I put a nice sized hole in their hull. We won't have to worry about them for a while." I said.

"There it is" Tyson yelled as he pointed toward the island. It was a lush green island with a huge golden sandy beach. I saw movement on the grass slopes of the mountain that stretched into the clouds from the center of the island. I grabbed a pair of binoculars. I saw several dozen large sheep grazing on the grassy slopes of the mountain. A large cave was located about halfway up the mountain. A large wooden ramp led to the cave entrance. The ramp was huge, it was big enough for an army of half bloods to walk across it. I looked down the slopes of the mountain until I saw a small hill rising off a stream that ran down to the ocean, on top of the hill sitting on a large and beautiful cypress tree was the Golden Fleece.

"I see the fleece, look." I handed the binoculars to the Clarisse. She grabbed them, and looked where I pointed.

"I see it, its perched up there just begging us to get it." She said.

"A perfect ambush spot, don't you think?" I asked. Clarisse nodded, I looked toward Annabeth, but all she did was grab the binoculars from Clarisse. Annabeth looked at the fleece, and then she looked at Clarisse.

"We need to have a plan once we arrive." Annabeth said to Clarisse, she didn't even look at me. I cleared my throat, and they all turned to look at me.

"The plan is that we all go and get the fleece together. I don't want to leave anyone alone on this island." I said. Clarisse nodded in agreement. Annabeth just huffed as she stormed out of the control room. Clarisse glared at me.

"What did you do to her?" She asked me angrily.

"I didn't do anything to her. She yelled at me before I left to save Grover. She didn't want me to go, but I couldn't leave him. I told her that, and then she said it would be better if we weren't friends anymore." I said. Clarisse just stared at me in shock.

"Percy, I'm ..." Clarisse began to say before I cut her off.

"I don't need your pity or sympathy Clarisse, all I need you to do is follow orders, you got that?" I asked angrily as I felt my eyes burn with orange flames. Clarisse looked at me with fear. Tyson put his hand on my shoulder, and I instantly calmed down.

"Big brother, don't get mad." He said. I looked at my little brother, and his worried expression.

"Tyson, I'll try not to." I said as I gave him a reassuring smile. "I need some rest, wake me when we're at the island, or if anything exciting happens." Clarisse just glared at me as I passed her. I just let her angry gaze go, I didn't want to hurt Tyson's feelings. I walked down into the lower portions of the cabin. I laid down on one of the bunks as I closed my eyes. My dreams were filled with the Golden Fleece, and an irritating daughter of Athena.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. Next chapter, the Island of the Golden Fleece.**_


	16. The Sea's Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 16: The Sea's Wrath

_Onboard the Thalassa_

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat on the deck near the bow of the boat; I felt tears trickle down my face as I thought about Percy, and the look he had given me earlier. I knew that I partially deserved it based on how I had treated him earlier, but I was only mad at him for always playing the hero. I care about him, and I worry when he puts himself in danger for others, like Grover.

"You ok brain?" Clarisse asked as she sat down next to me.

"Percy just pissed me off." I said.

"At least you didn't get yelled at." Clarisse said.

"He yelled at you?" I asked. Clarisse frowned at the ground.

"Yeah, he basically told me to leave him alone and follow orders." Clarisse said.

"Damn, he's getting pretty arrogant." I said, that didn't sound like Percy.

"He told me that you broke off your alls friendship." Clarisse said. I looked at her stunned.

"He did?" I asked. Clarisse nodded. "I was mad because he was going to storm into the heart of the enemy to free Grover, I was worried about him, and I really didn't mean to tell him that." I said. Clarisse gave me a sympathetic look.

"I thought as much. You need to talk to him, I'm no fan of Jackson, but you know his fatal flaw. He probably thinks that you betrayed him." Clarisse said. I really hadn't thought of that.

"You're right, but he didn't have to be such an ass." I said.

"He's a guy, he can't help it." Clarisse said as we both began to laugh. I cleared my throat as I stood up.

"I'm going to talk to seaweed brain." I said as I walked back towards the crew quarters, I walked down the stairs, and into the sleeping quarters. I heard light snoring, I walked in quietly. Percy was lying under the blankets on the bottom bunk; his jet black hair covered a portion of his face. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him, but I felt like a stalker just standing there watching him. I sat down on the bunk across from him.

"What do you want?" Percy asked bitterly. I bumped my head on the bottom of the top bunk as he scared me half to death. I could see the corners of his mouth curl into a smile, and then it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"I wanted to talk to you about the conversation we had before you left to save Grover." I said. Percy turned his head toward me; his bare shoulders were visible now above the top of the blanket. I held back any blush at seeing my friend partially shirtless.

"What about it? You made it clear that you didn't want to be my friend anymore." He said.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that I was mad and worried." I said. Percy eyed me warily.

"You sure sounded like you meant it." Percy said. He wasn't going to make this easy.

"I was just mad, I'm sorry ok?" I asked. Percy looked into my eyes, and I felt self-conscious as he searched them for the truth, but then he nodded his head.

"I believe you, I'm sorry for acting like an ass. I felt betrayed; it's not easy for me to trust someone as much as I trust you." Percy said, I gave him a thankful smile. He sat up in his bunk; his blanket fell down revealing his muscled chest and six-pack. I stared at him for a moment before I looked away. I could feel my face heat up.

"Sorry" He said as he hurriedly put on his shirt. Once his shirt was back on I looked at him, his green eyes stared at me expectantly.

"That's ok; I guess we're almost at the island. Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked. Percy's face turned red. "What?"

"I need to put on some pants." He said as he held the blanket over his waist. I could feel the blood rush to my face. I stood up immediately.

"I'll meet you on deck." I said as I hurriedly walked out of the room, and then up the stairs. Tyson was at the controls, he gave me his big innocent smile as I walked passed him. "How close are we?"

"Thirty minutes" Tyson said.

"I'll be on the deck." I said as I stepped out of the control room onto the deck of the boat. Clarisse was sitting in a chair cleaning maimer.

"Well?" She asked.

"We talked, I think we're friends again." I said.

"Good, you two make lousy enemies." Clarisse said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you'd have to be an idiot to want to be seaweed brain's enemy." I quipped. She gave me an annoyed glare.

"Hey, my dad is that kid's enemy." Clarisse said.

"I don't believe they're enemies, more like rivals." I said. Clarisse laughed.

"Dad is a god, Prissy is just a demigod." Clarisse said.

"He's the most powerful demigod to ever live, he's the hero of the great prophecy, adopted son of Hera and Zeus, and on top of that he has been proclaimed the champion of Olympus. You're dad is jealous, plain and simple." I said logically. Clarisse gave me the death glare, and then we heard someone clear their throat. We turned around to see Percy staring at us with a smirk on his face. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to not get a swelled head." Percy quipped. Clarisse huffed loudly. Percy stared at her curiously. "Clarisse, I don't believe that your dad, my dear brother is my enemy. He's just stupid, he allowed Kronos to trick him, thats all." Clarisse's face turned red with anger.

"No one calls my dad stupid." Clarisse said. Percy gave her an amused smile.

"Actually, Zeus called him stupid, I just agree with him." Percy said. All the color drained from her face. Percy began to laugh. "Gods Clarisse, your face is priceless." Clarisse just glared as she shook her head, she sat down again, and then she went back to cleaning maimer. Percy gave her his crooked smile as he walked toward the bow of the boat. I followed him, he sat down on one of the forward benches. I sat next to him as we watched the lush green island grow bigger in the distance.

"What kind of trouble do you think we can expect on the island?" I asked. Percy turned toward me with a worried expression.

"I'm more concerned about what we'll find in the water around the island." Percy said. That revelation really made me nervous.

"Do you know something?" I asked. Percy looked towards the sea his expression looking graver by the moment.

"Just a feeling, a really bad one." He said. Suddenly, the boat jumped in the water like something large had hit the underside of the hull. Percy looked around the boat with fear in his eyes. I had never seen Percy scared before.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Its here." Percy said.

"What's here?" I asked again.

"That" Percy said as he pointed one hundred yards off the starboard bow. I looked in that direction to see a long undulating object swimming just below the surface. The creature's body was submerged, but even underwater the bright green color of its scales were clearly visible. Then its massive head exploded out of the water. The head looked like a typical dragon's head from those old English fairy tales, except this monster had a head that was nearly as long as the Thalassa.

"Is that Cetus?" I asked as I tried to remember my Greek sea monsters. Percy just shook his head.

"That's Jörmungandr." Percy said. That was a Norse name. I looked at him curiously. "Also known as the Midgard Serpeant. It was the creature that killed Thor during the destruction of Raganrock." That thing killed the Norse god of thunder. "Go to Tyson tell him to get this boat to that island, I have to distract it." I gave Percy an angry look, but he just stared at me sadly. "Wise girl, I have to do this, because I'm the only one who can, I'm sorry if that worries you." I knew he was right.

"Good luck, seaweed brain." I said as I ran towards the control room. I saw Percy fly into the air as the winds lifted him into the sky. I could see the storm clouds roll in, and the sky light up as lightning exploded in the sky. Percy flew toward the massive creature that seemed to wait in anticipation. Clarisse ran up to me holding maimer in her hand as I approached.

"What in Hades is going on?" She yelled.

"There is a giant sea monster, it hit the boat, Percy is trying to distract it, so we can get to the island, come on." I said as I ran into the control room.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked as we entered the control room.

"We're under attack, get this boat moving toward the island, as fast as this baby can go." I said. Tyson's eye grew big as he looked out the window, I followed his gaze as I watched a massive coil of the sea monster swim passed our boat. Percy hovered in the air as a massive lightning bolt flashed from the sky hitting the water with a massive explosion. The water turned calm, and for a moment we all thought that the danger was over, until the massive head of the monster shot out of the water just barely missing Percy as the powerful jaws of the creature closed with a thunderous sound. Percy's eyes were glowing with power. He flew passed the monster causing the creature to follow him away from us. Percy was risking his life to save ours.

Suddenly, we moved forward at a greater speed, I looked forward, Tyson had pulled up another sail, which caused the Thalassa to move through the water at a much greater velocity. Tyson ran back to the controls as we sailed away from the sea battle occurring behind us. I looked back toward Percy praying to my mom and all the other gods that he would make it. Clarisse put her hand on my shoulder, I looked into her eyes, and I could tell that she was concerned as well.

"He'll make it brain, don't worry." Clarisse said reassuringly. All I could do was hope for the best and prepare for the worst. We had a quest to finish, and I knew that the camp was counting on us.

"Let's get ready, we need to get that damn fleece." I said confidently. Clarisse's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Damn straight." She said.

_**AN: A shorter chapter, but this sets up a much longer chapter related to Percy's battle with Jörmungandr. Believe me, its going to be one hell of a battle. Stay tuned. I know I said that this chapter would be about the island, but I like to spice things up sometimes with a monster or two.**_


	17. The Fight of My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 17: The Fight of My Life

_The Sea of Monsters_

**Percy's POV**

I had to get this monster away from the boat. I willed the air to pull me into the sky. I looked down to see Jörmungandr swimming through the water. I could see the monster's giant head emerge from water, its bright yellow eyes glared at me, I twisted the ring on my right hand revealing my axe, I gripped the handle as the two blades emerged. Jörmungandr glared at me, it was like the axe reminded him of someone. Then I realized that Thor had a hammer; my axe would look a lot like that. Ah, great this thing thinks I'm Thor now, just my luck.

"Jörmungandr, why don't you come after me. You know I hate your name, how about I call you Ugly." I yelled just as three massive bolts of lightning came down on the head of the monster. The creature submerged under the water, and for a second I thought I killed it, but then it's massive tail came out of the water. I was just able to dodge it before it crushed me like a baseball. I flew behind the creature, and I willed three massive ice spears to form out of the water vapor in the air, then I sent them flying toward the monster. The beast just floated still in the water as the ice spears moved straight towards its body. The spears struck its body only a few feet below its massive head. The creature shrugged off the impact like the spears were just pesky insects. It wasn't even damaged at all. I extended my shield on my left wrist just as the creatures yellow eyes began to glow. Two beams of energy erupted from its eyes striking my shield head on. I felt like I had been hit by a hundred trucks. The impact sent me flying hundreds of feet into the air. Even with my shield, the impact reverberated though my body. I landed in the water hard, thank goodness my abilities protected me from the collision.

I swam back to the surface, I could see the Thalassa sailing away at top speed, they were only a few minutes from the island. Suddenly, I felt a presence beneath me, I looked down to see the massive jaws of Jörmungandr as it swam toward the surface directly below me. I willed the sea currents to move me through the water at incredible speed, until I exploded out of the water, and into the air. The wind current picked me up and moved me into the air just a few feet below the snapping jaws of the beast as it emerged from the ocean depths. I launched three massive fire balls at the creature's head, but they just bounced off its tough hide. The creature just stared at me with anger and hatred in its eyes. How can I stop this thing? The creature extended its body further out of the water. I sent a massive plume of hellfire toward the beast. The creature's head emerged from the flames unscathed, then it's mouth opened sending a stream of green slime toward me. A patch of the slime struck my shirt. Smoke started to erupt from my shirt as the creature's venom began to eat away at the material. I took off my shirt, and then I threw it toward the water. This thing's venom was like acid.

My powers were useless against this thing, damn how can I defeat it? I rose higher into the sky, and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the sea, and then I found what I was looking for. I took off my shoes, and then I threw them at the monster hitting it between the eyes. Jörmungandr roared at me, then he extended into the air further as it tried to attack me again, but before it could I dove into the ocean below. I swam as fast as I could toward my destination, the Laurentian Abyssal. I didn't have to look back I knew that old Ugly was on my tail. I willed the currents to push me through the water at an incredible speed. After several minutes of flying through the water I could see the top of the Laurentian Abyssal, if I can't destroy this thing, maybe I can trap it. I dove down into the abyssal, I could feel the monster behind me.

I dove down into the depths; I was surprised at how deep I could swim without being crushed. I snuck a peak behind me to see the massive head of Jörmungandr only a few yards behind me. I increased speed as I dove deeper into the abyss. I reached the sea floor, and then I immediately swam for the surface. I felt the monster hit the sea floor hard. I had my chance now, I concentrated on the rock walls of the abyss, suddenly I began to feel the earth shake. I felt the monster behind me, I spun out of the way as the beast's massive jaws hit the rock wall causing the tremors to increase. I used all of my strength as I caused a massive earthquake to shake the walls of the abyss. Large boulders and chunks of the rock walls began to crash down. I willed myself up as fast as I could go.

I could feel Jörmungandr behind me, I willed the rock walls to shake again, a massive piece of the wall about the size of a mountain fell toward me. I used all of my remaining strength to push me through the water. I dodge the massive piece of rock just as Jörmungandr was about to bite me. The massive piece of rock hit the monster in its mouth, suddenly more chunks of rock fell into the abyss hitting the monster dragging it into the abyss. I looked down into the ocean depths, Jörmungandr disappeared into the abyss. The massive rocks kept falling, I was out of the way now, but my strength was spent. I tried to swim towards the surface, but I found it hard to concentrate. My eyelids grew heavy, I couldn't see anymore, darkness overcame me as I faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Island of the Golden Fleece_

**Annabeth's POV**

Tyson anchored the boat about thirty yards off shore. We used the small dingy to row ashore. Clarisse, Tyson and I stood on the beach of the island. I used my binoculars to look at the fleece, it sat on the small grassy hill on the far side of the island. I looked at the path that led to the tree holding the fleece. To get there from the beach we would have to pass through the pasture land where sheep were grazing, and then passed the large cave. I wondered what was in that massive cave, and who took care off all these sheep.

"Are you ready brain?" Clarisse asked. I looked away from the cave, and towards my two friends.

"Let's go" I said as we began our trek up the path towards the fleece. After walking for several minutes we made our way out of a group of trees onto the edge of the pasture. I stopped in my tracks as I watch a large buck deer walk across the path through the middle of the pasture. I motioned for Clarisse and Tyson to stop. We watched as the deer made its way carefully across the path. Suddenly, three sheep came into the clearing. We watched as the deer approached the three sheep. It was clearly curious of these three animals, but before we could even realize what was going on the sheep charged the deer. Two sheep grabbed a hold of two of the deer's legs with their sharp teeth, while the third sheep lunged forward ripping the throat out of the poor animal. The deer fell to the ground dead. The three sheep began to tear the dear carcass to shreds. We just stood there and watched the three animals devour the poor dead animal. We backed up into the woods, so these sheep wouldn't see us.

"What kind of sheep are those?" Clarisse asked, I could tell she was scared even though she hid it well. Poor Tyson was shaking.

"Bad sheep, eat Bambi." He said, I almost laughed, but the situation wasn't funny in the least.

"We need to wait until they're finished." I said. Clarisse looked at me with an amused expression.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just thinking about Percy, and what his smart ass mouth would say about those sheep." Clarisse said. I chuckled out loud quietly.

"He's probably call them the Sheep of Doom." I said with an ominous voice. Clarisse began to laugh as well. Both of us became quiet as the realization hit us, Percy could be dead, and we wouldn't even know.

"Don't worry wise girl, he'll make it." Clarisse said reassuringly.

"There you go being all supportive again." I quipped. Clarisse gave me an amused grin.

"I've been hanging around with Tyson too long, his naivety and sincerity are wearing off on me." Clarisse said.

"Wow, some big words there." I quipped.

"Yeah, well I've been hanging around a know it all daughter of Athena too." Clarisse said. I shook my head as I sat down on the ground, and then I leaned up against a tree. "How long do you think they'll be?"

"Bad sheep gone." Tyson said on queue. Clarisse and I made our way to the edge of the woods where Tyson hid behind a tree looking down at the pasture.

"Are you sure they're gone." I asked. Tyson pointed to the pile of deer bones; the white bones shined brightly in the sun. The sheep had picked them clean.

"Let's go, but be quiet. We don't want to face those sheep." I said. Clarisse, Tyson and I walked out of the woods, and down the path. We made our way through the pasture. We didn't see any sheep at the moment. We finally passed out of the pasture land, as we continued down the road I could see our path approach the rocky mountain ahead. The large cave was easily visible in the distance. As we approached the cave a loud groan emanated from inside of it. We all stopped, we dove behind some large boulders just as the largest Cyclops I had ever seen walked out. He had to be over twenty feet tall, he carried a club that was the size of a tree. He walked down the mountain, and toward the pasture land. As he entered the pasture dozens of sheep came out to greet him. At first I thought that they might attack him, but instead they just rubbed up against his legs like large cats. He started to talk to them quietly, as he caressed their wool coats. We waited for him to move further into the pasture before we slipped passed his sight. We ran as fast as we could up the path until we could see the grassy hill. On top of the hill was the large tree, and sitting in the branches of the tree was the Golden Fleece. It glowed in the sun, and it radiated with power. The three of us were about to run up the hill when two large hands came out of no where; one grabbed Clarisse and the other grabbed me.

"What do we have here?" The giant Cyclops said as he held us in the air. He held both of us in front of his face, and his breath was like ten day old rotten sheep guts, eww.

"Let them go." Tyson yelled from the ground. The large Cyclops looked down at Tyson, curiously.

"Hello there little brother." The giant Cyclops said. "My name is Polyphemus." I froze at the name, this was the Cyclops from the Odyssey, the one Odysseus and his men blinded.

"Let them go." Tyson yelled again. Polyphemus just smiled at his little brother.

"Don't worry little brother, I'll share them with you." Polyphemus said, I could see the worry on Tyson's face, but he couldn't do anything, so he just followed close behind us.

"Great, killed by a giant one eyed idiot." Clarisse quipped. How are we going to get out of here?

_**AN: Here are some questions to consider for the next chapter. Where is Percy? Can he save Clarisse and Annabeth? Is there anything that poor Tyson can do to help? Stay tuned.**_


	18. One Big Dolphin

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 18: One Big Dolphin

_The Sea of Monsters_

**Percy's POV**

I awoke still in a daze; I could feel the water all around me. Its a good thing that I can breathe under water. My arms and legs were so weak I couldn't even move them. I realized that I had burned myself out using my power; Athena had warned me this could happen. What great timing? I tried to will the currents to move me, but I couldn't. I concentrated as best I could, and I could just make out my position. I was ten miles from the island, and I was in no condition to swim.

Suddenly, I felt a presence; I looked down in the water to see the largest dolphin I had ever seen swimming toward me.

Hello child!

"Who are you?" I asked. The dolphin stopped only a few feet from me, and I could see it looking at me closely.

I am Delphin, the god of dolphins. Lord Poseidon asked me to help you.

"Lord Delphin, thank you. I need to get to an island that is ten miles south of our present location." I said.

The Island of the Golden Fleece. I know of its existence. Can you hold onto my fin?

"I can't my arms and legs are too weak to move." I said. I could sense that the great dolphin was considering this dilemma. Then he dove toward the ocean depths leaving me alone again. A few minutes later he was back with a rope that had a hook on the end of it. He somehow weaved the hook through my belt. He held the rope in his mouth, and began to swim at an incredible speed. At this speed I knew we would be at the island in no time. Only a few minutes later I could see the island in the distance; the Thalassa was anchored a few yards from the beach. We finally reached the beach; Delphin left me in the shallow water as he unhooked the rope from me.

Child, I have paid my debt to my lord. Take care, we will see each other again.

"Thank you, Lord Delphin." I said as I watched the giant dolphin swim away. I could feel my feet touch the bottom of the shallow tidal pool that I was floating in. How am I going to get to the beach, if I can't move my legs?

Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, and then I was being pulled out of the water. Whoever it was plopped me down on the sandy beach. I was lying on my back looking up toward the sky. Then a face came into view; he had a scraggily beard and acne with a funny cap on his head.

"Grover?" I asked.

"Thank the gods Percy, I thought you were dead." Grover said.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

No problem boss, I brought him.

A large black horse's head came into view.

"Blackjack" I said in disbelief.

Hello boss, I owed you, and the satyr was pretty stubborn when it comes to helping you.

I felt Grover kneel next to me as he lifted my head up; I could feel the warmth of the nectar as he poured it down my throat. Almost immediately I began to feel better. I could move my neck, and I was able to sit up on my own.

"Here Perce" Grover said as he put a piece of ambrosia in my mouth. I ate the food of the gods eagerly. I could feel my strength returning. I could now feel and move my legs, and then my arms. I stood up carefully with Grover's help.

"Have you seen the others?" I asked hopefully.

"No, only the boat. I saw some tracks; it looks like they were headed into the interior of the island." Grover said.

"We need to go; we have to find them." I said. I tried to walk toward the path, but I almost collapsed. Grover steadied me.

"Perce, you're in no condition to help them." Grover said. I knew he was right, I needed rest, but I had a feeling they were in trouble.

"Grover, you're right. Can you take Blackjack, and then fly over the island to check on them?" I asked. Grover looked over at Blackjack.

Sure boss, I'll take him.

"Thanks Blackjack, be careful, both of you." I said. They both nodded as they flew off toward the Golden Fleece. I made my way to the dingy that was pulled up on shore. I made a bed out of cushions and life jackets, and then I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Island of the Golden Fleece_

**Annabeth's POV**

Polyphemus carried us back to his cave. He threw us into the cave, and then he blocked the entrance with a large boulder. Clarisse and I could here him talking to Tyson.

"How do you like your demigods cooked?" He asked.

"Well done, but I think we need to wait." Tyson said. What's he doing?

"Why?" Polyphemus asked.

"They're both skinny." Tyson said.

"You're right little brother. We need to fatten them up. I will feed them. In three days, we cook them. Good thinking little brother." Polyphemus said. Way to go Tyson. We had three days to figure a way out of here.

"So what do we do?" Clarisse asked.

"We have three days to prepare, we need to make a large spear." I said.

"I dropped Maimer when he grabbed me." Clarisse said.

"I still have my dagger; we can use it to sharpen a spear." I said. I looked around the cave; it was dimly lit by a few torches, then I saw a stack of long wooden poles. They looked like they were to be used for a fence. "We can use those." I pointed toward the poles. Clarisse and I grabbed a pole, and began to sharpen the end into a point. We had one shot at this.

* * *

_Island of the Golden Fleece_

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of wings flapping loudly. I sat up just as Blackjack landed next to the dingy. Grover was sitting on the back of my Pegasus. Grover jumped down, and then he made his way to me.

"Perce, do you feel better?" He asked. I felt a lot better.

"I feel good now, how long was I asleep?" I asked curiously.

"Blackjack and I were gone for four hours." Grover said.

"Did you find them?" I asked. Grover shook his head. "Did you find anything?" I was getting frustrated now.

"Yes, we saw a large Cyclops, and a much smaller one." Grover said. I had a bad feeling about that.

"What were they doing?" I asked.

"They were talking, and they kept pointing toward a large cave with a boulder in front of it." Grover said. I thought about that for a moment, and then I had a horrible thought.

"Did you hear what the Cyclops said?" I asked. Grover shook his head.

Boss, I did.

"What? How could you hear them?" Grover yelled. I forgot that he can talk to all sorts of animals including a Pegasus.

He spoke in my mind.

"Which one spoke to you?" I asked hopefully.

The smaller one; he said that his name was Tyson. He said that his friends were being held captive within the cave.

"That was Tyson, my half brother." I said. Grover looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" Grover asked in disbelief.

"He's a good guy." I said. I gave Grover an unamused look.

"Then why is he on the outside, and not a prisoner?" Grover asked incredulously.

"Most likely, he wasn't deemed a threat by the big Cyclops. For all we know he could be playing along in order to help them. He spoke to Blackjack, after all." I said logically.

"I don'y trust Cyclops." Grover stated. I narrowed my eyes at my satyr friend.

"I don't care who you trust, I trust him. Thats all you need to be concerned with." I said angrily making Grover step back from me. I stood up, and then I swam to the Thalassa. I boarded the boat, and found some clothes. As I entered the water again, I could feel more of my strength return. My powers were back, but not at full strength yet. I walked out of the water as Grover ran up to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grover asked impatiently.

"I'm going to save my friends; you can stay here with Blackjack." I said, I was getting tired of his whining.

"I'm coming to help." Grover said. I looked at him warily.

"Did you see the fleece on your trip around the island?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, it was still on the tree." Grover said.

"You didn't go after it?" I asked in disbelief. Grover looked at me like I just called him a bad name.

"Of course I tried, but its guarded by some large snake." Grover said. That peaked my interest.

"What did it look like?" I asked. I could see Grover visibly shiver at the memory of the monster.

"It was long, maybe twice as long as the boat. It was as big around as a truck tire, and it had glowing red eyes. It tried to shoot some white liquid at us, but we avoided it." Grover said.

"Sounds like it can spit venom of some sort." I said. I tried to remember a beast like that in either Greek or Norse mythology.

"I've got it, that sounds like Python. However, your description makes it seem much bigger then what Apollo told me about it." I said. No time to waste thinking about it now. We needed to free Annabeth and Clarisse. I hope Tyson was able to keep that monster at bay. "Blackjack, can you fly Grover and I to an area nearby the Cyclops cave?"

Sure thing boss.

"Good, lets get out of here." I said as Grover and I mounted Blackjack. Blackjack extended his wings as we flew off into the sky. We were about to battle a giant Cyclops, and then we would have to face Python to gain the fleece. I just hoped that enough of my power was restored in order for me to beat these monsters. I guess there's one way to find out.

**_AN: No quips this chapter. I know this one is short, but it sets up the next one, stay tuned._**


	19. Between a Monster and a Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 19: Between a Monster and a Monster

_Island of the Golden Fleece_

**Annabeth's POV**

Clarisse and I had finished shaping and sharpening the massive spike that we would use to attack Polyphemus. We had two days left before he would try to kill us. We let him give us food, but I was growing impatient. The next time he opens the cave we would attack.

"I know; I want to kill that bastard too." Clarisse said. I guess she could tell that I was getting impatient. I gave her a mischievous smile.

"Sometimes Clarisse I really like your aggressive attitude." I said. Clarisse gave me a sly smile.

"Big word there brain, maybe you can use your vocabulary skills to mesmerize him." Clarisse said. That made me laugh, and it felt so good to do so. Clarisse joined me as we both laughed until our sides hurt.

"That was fun; let's get finished before the big dummy shows up." I said.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Grover and I flew Blackjack over the island until I spotted the giant Cyclops, and my little brother Tyson below.

"Blackjack, land us over there behind that group of trees make sure they don't see you." I said. Blackjack made a wide circle around the Cyclops's cave, and then he landed quietly behind the trees. "Stay here out of sight, ok?"

Yes, boss, and good luck.

"Thanks buddy" I said. Grover and I slowly walked through the trees until we reached the edge of the clearing that led up to the cave entrance. The large Cyclops was talking to Tyson about how to cook demigods. Tyson played his part well, but I could sense how uncomfortable he felt talking about eating our friends.

"So, that little one is your brother?" Grover asked curiously.

"Yeah, and don't worry he's a vegetarian. His favorite food is peanut butter." I said. Grover looked at me like I was crazy.

"Come on, a Cyclops that likes peanut butter?" Grover asked in disbelief.

"That's right." I said.

"Incredible, so what's the plan?' Grover asked curiously.

"Simple, I'll distract the Cyclops, and then you and Tyson free the girls." I said. Grover looked at me hesitantly.

"I have to work with a Cyclops?" He asked. I gave my friend an annoyed glare.

"Yes, Grover, he's my brother and friend; he won't hurt you, give him a chance." I said. Grover sighed then he nodded.

"I'll do it for you Perce." Grover said.

"Thanks G-man" I said. I motioned for Grover to stay just inside the trees while I walked around the perimeter. I kept out of sight until I wanted to be seen.

"Hey, big ugly, what's in the cave?" I asked. The giant Cyclops stood up, and then he stared directly at me.

"Another half blood; good I'm hungry for a quick snack." The giant Cyclops said. I saw Tyson standing behind him, and I gave my brother a mental message to work with Grover to free the girls. I turned, and then I ran from the Cyclops; I could hear the monster right behind me. My idea was interesting, and some might even call it suicidal, but it was a good plan. I ran towards the small grassy hill with the large tree at the top. As I approached the tree I could see the Golden Fleece sitting in the branches. I tried to use my powers, but I couldn't make a water bubble, or a spark of electricity. My powers were burned out at the moment. I could still run fast, my strength was there, and so was my skill. Those would have to be enough. The Cyclops followed closely; I never knew such a large monster could run so fast. I extended my shield, and then my axe as I made it to the top of the hill. Suddenly, two streams of white slime flew towards me; I blocked them with my shield as I spun to the side landing on my knees. The giant Cyclops reached the top of the hill as I hit the ground. I looked up to see a giant black and green snake with a huge triangular head. I saw the snake spit a stream of white liquid or venom, but this time it was aimed at the Cyclops. The venom hit the Cyclops in the chest causing a large burn mark. This thing's venom was like acid.

I watched as the two monsters circled each other trying to get an advantage. I looked at my shield, and I noticed that the venom had no effect on the adamantine metal. I held my axe in my hand, and prepared myself for the attack. I would wait until the perfect time to fight; I just hoped that these two monsters wore each other out. Actually, I hoped they would kill each other, but that was wishful thinking. The Cyclops charged forward towards the snake with a massive club in its hand. The Cyclops swung the club at the head of Python, but the snake dodged the strike. Suddenly, the snake coiled itself around the legs of the Cyclops causing it to fall over. I ran out of the way just as the massive monster crashed to the ground. I found a boulder, and hid behind it. I looked on as Python slithered up the Cyclops at great speed, then the snake coiled around the Cyclops neck choking the life out of the other monster. I couldn't let this fight end that quickly, so I spun my axe, and sent it flying toward the snake slicing a large gash just below its head. The snake hissed in pain loosening its grip on the Cyclops allowing the one eyed monster to escape. The Cyclops grabbed its club, and then it swung the weapon striking the snake in the middle of its body. I heard a loud crack, I knew one of the snake's ribs had been broken.

I looked at the two monster's the Cyclops was limping, clearly one of its legs had been shattered. It looked like it had several ribs broken as well. The snake was slithering around erratically, the gash just below its head was bleeding, and I could see a broken rib sticking out of its side. They were both injured and cornered, the worst kind of monster. Python slithered quickly toward the tree that held the Golden Fleece. It coiled itself around the base of the tree, and then the snake began to glow before my eyes. As the golden aura covered its body I could see its wounds heal in front of me. The Cyclops for his part just stood there in awe. So, the fleece can heal monsters as well as magical items.

Python quickly slithered from the tree to face the injured Cyclops, I knew this battle wouldn't last long now. Suddenly, I had an idea, I ran in an arc around the two monsters, and then I bolted toward the tree. I reached the base of the tree, and then I hugged the trunk tightly. I felt power flow through me as I began to glow.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Clarisse and I stood ready as we heard the boulder slide away from the entrance. At first nothing happened, Clarisse and I looked at each other expectantly.

"Annabeth" A voice said. "Its me Grover and Tyson, are you two, ok?" Grover said. I had never been so happy to hear old goat boy's voice before.

"We're fine" I said as Clarisse and I stormed out of the cave still carrying our large weapon, just in case. When we saw Grover and Tyson alone we both sighed in relief. We didn't see Polyphemus anywhere. "Where's Polyphemus?"

"Percy distracted him, so Tyson and I could rescue both of you." Grover said.

"He's alive; where is he now?" I asked worriedly.

"Brother ran up hill, big Cyclops after him." Tyson said. Clarisse and I stared at each other worriedly.

"We have to help, lets go." I said as the four of us began to run up the hill, suddenly a loud crash could be heard from the top of the hill. We looked up to see Polyphemus lying on the ground face first. His neck had been snapped in two. The giant Cyclops's body began to turn to dust before our eyes. We looked up to see a massive snake coiled before us. Its head was in position to strike anyone that came near it. Suddenly, the snake turned away from us, and toward the tree that held the fleece. It uncoiled, and then slithered towards the tree. I noticed dark storm clouds roll in around us, and then lightning began to strike rocks and trees. We all ran up the hill, and the sight before us made us freeze in our place. Standing in front of the tree with the Golden Fleece was Percy Jackson his hands outstretched as If he was going to catch a giant beach ball or something. The snake stood before him, but its eyes whipped around looking at the rustling of the tree limbs in the wind. Then the snake struck towards Percy, but then a giant funnel could descended from the sky striking the snake on the top of its head. The snake crashed into the ground. The giant funnel could began to spin faster and faster until the entire body of the snake had been sucked up into the giant tornado. I looked at my friends, and they were all frozen with shock. The snake tried to move out of the coil, but the spin of the tornado would just pick up speed to block the snake's movements.

"I looked over at Percy, and his eyes were flashing with multiple colors at once. He was using an incredible amount of power to prevent the snake from escaping. Then he did something that shocked us all even more. His eyes flashed with the beautiful orange flames of the hearth, and suddenly the tornado caught fire. Instead of a just winds swirling around, the air within the vortex had caught fire. The shriek of the snake could be heard clearly through the roar of the tornado. The heat within the vortex must have been incredible as the snake erupted into flames. The tornado kept spinning faster and faster, until Percy lowered his arms. The tornado dissolved back into the air, and then the flames ceased. We all looked down on the ground to see a pile of dark ashes, the remains of Python. Percy immediately fell on his butt exhausted. The four of us made our way up the hill, and I landed on the ground wrapping my arms around Percy in a hug. He hugged me back lightly, I could feel how exhausted he was.

"How did you manage to use that much power Perce?" Grover asked in disbelief. Percy looked up at our old friend wearily.

"The fleece, it restored my energy." Percy said softly. "Clarisse and Tyson, please get the fleece." Clarisse and Tyson both nodded as they began to climb the tree. After several minutes of climbing they reached the top of the tree. It took them several minutes to untied the fleece from the tree limbs. They finally came back down with the fleece in hand. They handed it to Percy, he placed it around his shoulders. We all looked on in wonder as Percy began to glow with a golden light. When the light finally dissolved Percy stood before us completely healed, and his energy restored. Percy handed the fleece to Tyson, and then he lowered his hand to me. "Let's go home, wise girl." I took his hand as he pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah home, that sounds good." I said as the five of us walked down the hill. We made our way toward the beach. Once we reached the edge of the water; we all stopped in astonishment. Anchored in the water several hundred yards away from shore was the Princess Andromeda. Dozens of boats loaded with monster's were being loaded, and lowered over the side of the ship. I looked at Percy, and he was holding his ring on his right hand, I knew he was readying himself for a fight.

"Clarisse and Grover, you both take the fleece, and fly back to camp on the Pegasus." I said. Percy looked at me, and then I saw him nod in agreement.

"I want to stay and fight." Clarissed protested. I was about to confront Clarisse when Percy turned around to face her.

"Clarisse, I must stay here, Annabeth knows how Luke fights, and Tyson can handle himself. I need a tenacious daughter of Ares to help Grover get that fleece back to camp, understand?" Percy said. Clarisse just looked at him as a smirk came across her face.

"You need me Jackson?" Clarisse asked smugly.

"Correction, we all need you." I said. Clarisse looked at me, and then she nodded in understanding. Clarisse looked back at Percy, his green eyes glowed with power. I saw Clarisse's eyes widen at the sight.

"Go be the hero that I know you can be, good luck." Percy said. At Percy's statement Clarisses's cheeks reddened, but then that faded away.

"You heard him goat boy, let's go." Clarisse said as she grabbed Grover by the scruff of the neck. They both mounted Blackjack with the fleece between them. Clarisse gave us one more look. "Don't get killed" Then Blackjack took off into the sky; I saw Percy sigh in relief. The three of us turned back toward the water; the boats full of monsters were headed directly toward the beach.

"Both of you get on board the Thalassa, and prepare for departure." Percy said.

"We're not leaving you to fight them alone." I protested.

"My job is not to fight them, but to delay them. Now get going." Percy yelled. Tyson and I reluctantly drove the dingy back to the Thalasssa. I hope he knows what he's doing.

_**AN: Two monsters down, several boat loads to go.**_


	20. An Army of One

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 20: An Army of One

Island of the Golden Fleece

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and Tyson boarded the Thalassa, and the sails rose into the air a few minutes later. I willed the winds to push the Thalassa through the water, and away from the Princess Andromeda as well as the small boats filled with monsters. I sighed in relief as Annabeth and Tyson sailed away safely from the island. I turned my attention back to the monsters that were rowing furiously toward the beach. I couldn't use all my power to fight them all one at a time. I needed to maximize the damage.

I raised my hands into the air, and I felt my connection to the sky and the sea increase. I wondered if Poseidon and Zeus had ever worked this way together. I could feel the ocean waves increase in size; storm clouds rolled in with incredible power. The power of Poseidon and Zeus were working together through me. My eyes glowed; one electric blue and the other sea green. The power I was using was incredible. I concentrated until several massive bolts of lightning came down upon three of the boats. The boats exploded into dust at the force of the three blasts. The monsters on board exploded into dust. Four more boats remained on course; they were only a few yards from shore now. I focused on the waves, and the last four boats capsized just yards from shore. I knew that only a few of the dozen or so monsters would drown. I stepped back from the shore as I ran to the hill that overlooked the beach. I would need the high ground in this fight.

I waited for a few minutes as dozens of monsters made their way to shore. I saw a large force of Telekhines, Cyclops, and Draconae make it to shore. I extended my adamantine shield, and my axe appeared in my hands. Riptide would have to wait for the moment. The Draconae fired several volleys of arrows toward me, which I blocked with my shield. I spun my axe, and then I let it fly towards the enemy. The monsters stared at the large double bladed axe as it flew towards them with a sound of steel and celestial bronze slicing through the air at incredible speed. The axe cut the heads of several Draconae as the others fell to the ground in a panic. The axe continued to fly in an arc as it moved out over the water, and then back towards shore. As the weapon moved back over land it cut several telekhines to shreds as it flew back towards me. I caught the weapon, and then I looked at the enemy to assess the damage. More than half of the Draconae had been killed, and a similar number of Telekhines. The enemy monsters just stared at me in awe. I began to spin the axe in my hands as I walked slowly down the hill toward the enemy. Several Telekhines panicked as they tried to run back into the ocean. The Draconae readied their bows, but I threw my axe at the last moment. The blade spun through the air as the enemy unleashed their arrows. I stood behind my shield as the enemy arrows bounced harmlessly off it. When I lowered my shield I looked toward the enemy Draconae to find them already turned to dust.

I watched in amusement as the Telekhines began to swim back towards the Princess Andromeda. They were in a panic as I heard them scream to each other. I looked back at the dozen or so Cyclops. They stared at me in wonder. I turned my axe back into a ring as soon as it landed in my hand. I uncapped Riptide; the celestial bronze sword glowed in the twilight of the early evening. The Cyclops raised their clubs, and then I charged toward them at full speed. I dodged one strike of a club as I cut the foot off one monster. I dove out of the way as a giant club came down toward me only to find empty air before the weapon hit the chest of another Cyclops turning it to ash. I willed all the power to flow through my body increasing my speed, stamina, and strength. I ran toward to Cyclops; they reached down to grab me as I jumped into the air. I kicked one Cyclops in the throat as I pushed off. I stabbed Riptide into the throat of the other monster turning it to dust. I landed on the ground, but spun away at the last moment as a large club hit the beach sending sand flying into the air. I used the wind to blow the sand into the eye of the Cyclops that had just slammed his club into the ground. The monster stood up screaming in pain. I threw Riptide and the blade sunk deep into the skull of the monster sending it into oblivion.

I looked around my current position to see two Cyclops left. They stood next to each other watching me warily. When they saw that Riptide was not in my hand they charged. I jumped straight into the air. The two monsters stopped and watched as I flew into the air in an arc over their heads. I unhooked my shield from my left wrist, and then I threw it at the closest monster. The edge of the adamantine shield broke through the larynx of the monster closing its wind pipe. The Cyclops fell to the ground clutching its throat. The other Cyclops ran to his friend. As the creature bent over to help his friend I jumped straight toward the monsters face. I punched him as hard as I could in the temple of his head causing the creature's eye to roll back. He fell to the ground unconscious.

I turned to look at the Princess Andromeda; the ship remained anchored out several hundred yards from the island. I saw Luke, and several other demigods watching. I concentrated on the power of Hades as I ran into the nearest shadow. I reappeared on the other side of the island. I could see the Thalassa sailing to the north towards camp. They were about a mile from the island now. I focused on the air around me as it lifted me into the air. I flew toward the boat. I saw Annabeth standing near the aft of the boat watching. She looked up, and I saw her visibly sigh as she saw me flying towards them. I landed on the deck of the boat, and then I was immediately enveloped in a hug by Annabeth and Tyson.

"I'm fine guys; you can let me go now." I said. They both let go of me. I hadn't realized that I was breathing heavy until I felt light headed, and then nearly fainted. I sat down on one of the deck chairs still slightly dizzy.

"You ok seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked. I waited for a few seconds until my breathing regulated.

"Just a little winded, no pun intended." I said as I gave her an amused smile. She laughed at my seaweed brainedness, or whatever.

"What happened?" Annabeth said. Tyson walked back to the controls of the boat. We were making good time through the water.

"Let's just say that Kronos will need to do a lot more monster recruiting before he can attack camp now." I said.

"Good; as long as you didn't get yourself killed." Annabeth said.

"If you keep worrying like this you're going to get premature wrinkles." I said sarcastically. Annabeth gave me the death glare.

"If you keep acting like nothing can kill you, then you're going to be surprised one day, and it won't be good." She said. I knew she was right, but I also knew that the prophecy said that I wouldn't die until my sixteenth birthday. I still had time.

"I guess you're right, but it worked. The fleece is on its way to camp, and so are we." I said. Annabeth sighed.

"I know, but you worry your friends too much." She stated.

"I'm sorry, but this is what I was made for, remember?" I asked. Annabeth looked down at her feet softly.

"Is that really what you think?" She asked pointedly.

"Sure; I'm your mother's idea. I have to admit it was a good one, and I guess I play my part well." I said. I could see her face turn red with anger.

"Don't talk like that. You're not some weapon to be used in a war." She yelled. I guess I struck a nerve.

"I'm glad you think that I'm not a weapon. Sometimes I feel like a pawn in this war. I know that people care about me, but that doesn't change the fact that I was created to fulfill a prophecy. No matter how much I hate that, it's the truth." I said as I stared down at the wooden planks that made up the deck. I could feel Annabeth shift her position in her deck chair.

"You don't have to do it alone. We're all here for you; Tyson, Nico, Bianca, Chiron, the gods, and me." Annabeth said. I smiled when she included herself in that group. I gave her a thankful nod.

"I know you're all here for me, and I do appreciate it. Believe me when I say that without all of you I don't believe I could do this." I said matter-of-factly. Annabeth reached out to squeeze my hand. I accepted the gesture as I felt her hand in mine. In another life or time I could have sat here forever holding her hand, but I couldn't get too close to someone. I only had a little over two years before my death. I couldn't let someone get too close to me, it wasn't fair to them. I let go of her hand abruptly as I stood up. Annabeth stared at me expectantly, but I just walked into the control room trying to avoid her gaze. I knew that I probably hurt her, but it's better than hurting her further down the line. We could be friends, but never more than that.

I walked into the control room to see Tyson piloting the boat expertly. I smiled at my little brother; he had changed so much in such a short period of time.

"Hey Ty, are you doing ok?" I asked. Tyson turned toward me with a big smile on his face.

"I love the sea." He said.

"So do I little bro." I said. His smile grew bigger at my statement. "Have you decided what you'll do when we get back to camp?"

"I guess stay at camp." He said.

"Would you go to Atlantis, to see Poseidon?" I asked. His face lit up at the thought.

"Could I do that?" He asked. I had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"I think he would like you to come down there. He's lonely, and I think he would appreciate the company." I said. I thought about my birth father, and how lonely he seemed the last time I saw him.

"Then I will go there to see him." Tyson stated proudly.

"Good for you little brother. I'm going to go to sleep for a little while. I'm pretty tired." I said as I walked down the stairs, and then into the decks below. I found a bunk, and then I crashed onto it. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. For some reason I dreamed of the Golden Fleece, and a dark haired girl with electric blue eyes. She seemed familiar, like I had seen her before.

_**AN: We all know who the girl is. Next chapter; our heroes return to Camp Half Blood.**_


	21. The Triumphant Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 21: The Triumphant Return

Onboard the Thalassa

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy left me standing there; I could still feel the lingering sensation of our hands intertwined. I know I'm too young to be in love, but every time I try to get a little closer to him, he pushes me away. My mom told me last year that Percy loved me. Now it could just be a crush, but Percy doesn't allow me to get closer to him. I know that in the future that the two of us could be a couple, but I'm not even fourteen for another two months, that's pretty young for a serious relationship. I cleared those thoughts from my mind as I walked to the bow of the boat. I sat down on one of the raised portions of the bulkhead. I looked out over the sea as we sailed out of the sea of monsters. For whatever reason it was much easier for us to leave the sea of monsters, then it was to get in.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Percy asked awkwardly. I looked up at him with hurt and pain in my eyes. Percy cleared his throat as he looked down at me.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you." Percy said. I looked up at him, and I could tell by the look on his face that he meant what he said.

"Why do you always push me away?" I asked pointedly. Percy sighed, and then he sat down next to me, but he didn't take his eyes off me.

"You know about the great prophecy, right?" He asked.

"Sure, it scared the Hades out of me when Chiron showed it to me." I said. Percy nodded in agreement.

"I didn't find out about it until last year. As you know your mother kept that information from me. I was mad at her, but now I understand why she did it. You see, one of the reasons that I'm always running head first into trouble is that I know when I'm supposed to die." Percy said. I looked at him curiously.

"The eldest gods and Athena created me to be the child of the prophecy. Cursed blade will end his days, remember. It's pretty clear that as the child of the prophecy that I'm going to die on my sixteenth birthday." Percy stated.

He really thought that he was going to die when he turned sixteen. "Percy, you can't take prophecies literally. It might not even be you, or end his days may mean something else. None of us know for sure. You can't live your life, and make decisions based on a prophecy." I said. I couldn't believe that he would think like this.

"Sometimes I think that way, but it makes me feel selfish. I don't want to see people get hurt, if I do die." He said.

"You're not making sense. We're already your friends; if you were to die we would be hurt. Getting close to someone is risky, but not anymore than the risks you've been taking." I said. Percy nodded his head in understanding as he looked at the deck. I turned to face him, and then I lifted his head. He had tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I ended up hurting you, when all I wanted to do was protect you. I thought, if we remained friends, and never got closer that I could lessen the pain. Instead, I ended up hurting you more." Percy said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Percy, we're both too young to be in love, but if you'll let me, I would like to be your best friend." I stated. Percy's face lit up, and he gave me that crooked smile that I loved.

"I'd like that wise girl." Percy said as he hugged me. I felt a tear run down my cheek as well. We separated, and then we sat side by side looking out over the ocean.

"We're heading home." I stated.

"It will be good to see camp. Grover and Clarisse should already be there. I hope the fleece did its job." Percy said.

"I'm sure it did; camp owes you a great debt." I said. Percy shook his head.

"Camp owes all of us a great debt, not just me." He said. I smiled at his humility. I still can't get over how someone so powerful can be so humble and selfless.

"You're one of a kind Percy Jackson." I stated. Percy laughed at the comment.

"I feel that way sometimes, but all I wanted was to fit in." He said. I held his hand in mine tightly.

"You fit in well at camp, everyone cares about you. You even got Clarisse to worry about you. Hades knows that's a tough thing to do." I said. Percy laughed at my last comment.

"I guess Clarisse isn't as bad as she seems." He acknowledged. I gave Percy a shocked expression. "What?"

"You actually complimented Clarisse. I think the world might really be ending." I said playfully. Percy bumped his shoulder into mine.

"I seem to remember you and Clarisse getting along pretty well. Almost like old friends." He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well we agreed on a truce until the quest was over." I lied. Percy nodded with a sly smile.

"Ok, if you say so." He said. We sat on the deck for the rest of the evening before we went off to sleep. Tyson and I slept while Percy took over the controls. We were making great time thanks to the Champion of Olympus's control of the wind.

The next morning Tyson and I awoke. We ate breakfast, and then we walked up on deck. Percy was still at the controls. Tyson took over as Percy joined me on deck. We sat down near the bow of the ship as the coastline of Long Island came into view. We both watched as the big house came into view. It sat on the hill overlooking the ocean and the beach below. There was a nice pier and boathouse along the beach. I guess the campers built that for the Thalassa, while we were gone. As we approached the pier I could see the campers run down to the beach to greet us. On the pier standing in anticipation were Chiron, Mr. D, Argus, Clarisse, Grover, Nico, Bianca, and Malcolm. I noticed Malcolm standing very close to Bianca. I had to smile that my little brother had grown so close to her. They would make an interesting couple in a few years, I thought.

After the Thalassa was docked with pier, Percy and Tyson tied up the boat, and then we left to greet our friends.

"Children, we are so proud of all of you." Chiron said. He gave the death glare to Mr. D until he shrugged.

"Welcome back brats, I mean heroes, job well done." Mr. D said without any enthusiasm. Percy and I just rolled our eyes.

The twins ran up to hug Percy and me. "We're so glad that you're back." Bianca said.

"Perce, are you going to tell us about your adventures?" Nico asked excitedly.

"You mean our adventures." Percy said as he motioned toward Tyson and me. Clarisse cleared her throat as she stepped forward.

"Don't forget us Prissy." Clarisse said as she dragged Grover with her. Percy gave her a happy smile.

"How could I forget, hot head?" Percy asked mockingly.

"Good to see that you both made it. How is the tree?" I asked curiously.

"The tree is healing, but the tree nymphs tell me that it might be a few days before the barrier is completely restored." Chiron said. Malcolm walked up to me.

"We're all glad that you're back." Malcolm said as he hugged me, and then he shook Percy's hand. Tyson walked up beside Percy, and the campers eyed him warily. Percy cleared his throat loudly making everyone quiet down.

"We could not have completed our quest without my little brother Tyson." Percy said. At the words little brother, everyone stared at Percy.

"Percy, you seem to be in a much better mood." Chiron said.

"I wasn't myself when I left here, but now I feel better than ever." Percy said, as Chiron nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure you're all hungry. Let's go to the mess hall the conch should sound any moment for lunch." Chiron said. We all walked toward the mess hall. I looked over at Malcolm curiously.

"What's wrong Annie?" Malcolm asked. I gave him a sly smile.

"It seems that you've gotten close to Bianca." I stated playfully. Malcolm's face turned as red as a tomato.

"We're friends is that a problem?" He asked.

"No, I think it's great." I said.

"What's great?" Percy asked as he walked beside me.

"Mal and Bianca are friends." I said with emphasis on the word friends. Percy's eyes lit up.

"You better be good to her." Percy stated menacingly. Malcolm visible gulped, and then Percy lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm kidding you, don't worry, if you screw up Bianca will send you to the fields of punishment herself." Malcolm's face paled at the thought making Percy and I laugh in amusement. I put my arm around my brother as we walked to the mess hall. Having the care free and happy Percy really made a difference around camp. Percy sat with Tyson at the Poseidon table, I guess Poseidon no longer disowned him, but Percy really didn't consider him more than a friend. I guess he wanted to sit with Tyson, so the two of them could have some company. Although, Percy would be welcome at any table, except for the Ares one. I saw Percy finish eating, and then he did something that I would have never expected. He walked up to the counselor's table. I probably shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I put on my Yankees cap as I snuck over to the counselors table. Percy stood in front of the table confidently. Ares looked up at the demigod through narrowed eyes.

"What do you want Jackson?" Ares asked hatefully. Percy shrugged off the god's tone.

"I wanted to tell you that I don't hold any bad feelings against you. I know Kronos used you, like he did Triton. I may only be your adopted brother, but I wanted to let you know that I forgive you for what you did. If you would let me, I would like to be a friend to you and your kids." Percy said sincerely. Ares's eyes widened when Percy said this. I couldn't believe it either.

"Is this a trick?" Ares asked as he looked around worriedly.

"No, I don't lie. I mean what I say." Percy said. Ares just looked at his little brother.

"Ares are you listening? The boy just offered you a resolution." Mr. D said. Chiron nodded in agreement.

"I thought you hated me." Ares said quietly. Percy looked down at his feet.

"I apologize for that. I never hated you; I guess I blamed you a little for what happened with Poseidon. I didn't like what you and Triton did to Annabeth, or with the weapons, but I'm willing to forgive and forget. Clarisse showed me that you and your kids aren't bad, maybe a little rough around the edges, but not evil." Percy said. Everyone at the table sat in silence. Ares stood up, and then I noticed Clarisse standing next to her father. She must have just stepped from behind him. Ares looked at his daughter; she gave him a hopeful smile.

"I guess we are brothers now, technically. I'll give it a try." Ares said as he held his hand out. Percy took his hand, and then they both tried to squeeze each other's hand to a pulp. Percy's eyes glowed with power, and at the sight Ares let go of his hand. "That's some handshake you've got there little bro." Percy smiled at his brother.

"Yours isn't bad either." Percy said. Everyone around them sighed. I saw Percy's eyes twitch, and then suddenly my cap was removed. At first I was stunned, but then Clarisse began to laugh as Ares, Percy, Mr. D and even Chiron joined in. I guess my surprised expression was pretty funny.

"I guess curiosity caught the little owl this time." Clarisse said. Percy handed my cap back.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, wise girl." Percy said. I rolled my eyes as I put my cap in my back pocket.

"Let's go practice seaweed brain." I said as I grabbed Percy's arm. He let me drag him out of the mess hall as Clarisse and the others looked on amused. Once outside the mess hall I turned him around. "That was a really nice thing you did back there with Ares."

"You're not mad that I forgave him considering what he helped do to you?" Percy asked.

"No, I know he was fooled into doing it, besides Ares didn't hurt me, Triton is the one who would have killed me if it wasn't for you." I said. I could see the anger in Percy's eyes.

"I could kill that little bastard." Percy said angrily. I squeezed his arm. Percy sighed softly as the anger drained from his face. "I'm sorry; I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you." I looked into his eyes as he said that, I felt that familiar feeling of being lost, but I shook it off.

"Let's go train." I said as we walked to the arena. We trained for the rest of the afternoon. Once dinner was finished we went to the camp fire sing-a-long. The Apollo cabin led the rest of the camp in song. Percy and I sat on an overturned log closer to the clearing that looked up half blood hill to the pine tree. The Golden Fleece shined in the moonlight. Suddenly, we heard someone yell from the top of the hill. Percy and I were the first ones up the hill. Nico sat under the tree with a dark haired girl in his lap. The girl looked to be about twelve. Percy bent over to help Nico sit her up against the tree, and I froze at the sight. The dark haired girl looked so familiar, and then her eyes opened. Her eyes were a familiar electric blue. The girl was none other than Thalia Grace, my old friend, the girl who saved my life. I knelt down next to Percy and Nico.

"Thalia" I said. The girl looked at me curiously, and then I could see the recognition in her eyes.

"Annie" She said.

"It's me Thalia." I said.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in Camp Half Blood." Percy said. Thalia looked at Percy curiously, and her eyes grew wide, and then her cheeks turned red.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Percy Jackson, your brother." He said. Thalia's eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out.

_**AN: Poor Thalia; more to come. As a part of the alternative universe Thalia will be twelve years old, the same age as when she became the tree. Nico and Bianca are twins; they are currently as of this story eleven going on twelve. I wanted to make this clear as I know some people had some concerns regarding ages for this alternative universe story.**_


	22. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own The Heroes of Olympus.

Story: Champion of Olympus: The Sea's Wrath

Chapter 22: Explanations

_**AN: Character ages: Annabeth is 13, Bianca is 11, Chris R. is 16, Clarisse is 16, Ethan N. is 16, Luke is 18, Malcolm is 12, Nico is 11, Percy is 13, and Thalia is 12.**_

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

"I'm Percy Jackson, your brother." He said. Thalia's eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out. Tears flowed down my eyes as I looked at her. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Percy smiling at me. "Wise girl, she's fine. Don't worry; I'll take her to the infirmary." Nico looked up at Percy, the eleven year old was frozen in place.

"Will she be ok?" Nico asked. Percy ruffled the younger demigods black messy hair.

"She'll be fine little bro. Go find Bianca; I think she'll want to know about her cousin." Percy said, Nico nodded as he ran off to find his twin. Percy lifted Thalia up bridal style. I followed him as he carried her to the infirmary. Chiron met us on the way, and his eyes grew wide when he saw Thalia.

"Thalia?" He asked.

"It looks like the fleece healed more than just the tree." I said. Chiron nodded in understanding.

"Is the child not well?" Chiron asked.

"I think she was just shocked by everything. I don't sense that she's injured." Percy said. Percy walked into the infirmary as Chiron and I followed. He placed her on one of the beds carefully. I looked at Thalia closely; she still looked the same as when she found me those many years ago. I was taller than her and older now. Percy stood up to leave.

"Seaweed brain, where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I need to IM my father; he needs to know about this." Percy said.

"You're right of course; Lord Zeus would want to know about his daughter." Chiron said. Percy left the infirmary as Chiron checked Thalia for any injuries. Chiron finished, and then he looked at me with a sad expression. "Do you want me to tell her about Luke?" I hadn't thought about that. She would want to see Luke, and I would have to tell her about him. I knew the news would hit her hard, maybe harder than how it affected me.

"Chiron, I need to tell her." I said. I knew by Chiron's expression that he understood.

"I understand child, if you need me use the intercom to call the big house." Chiron said as he left the infirmary. I sat by Thalia for several minutes until she began to stir. Thalia's eyes opened abruptly as she jumped up in the bed.

"Thalia, it's ok, you're safe." I said as I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. I saw tears well up in her eyes; I had never seen her cry before.

"It was all real, I died." She stated. I sat on the bed as I pulled her into a hug. Thalia cried on my shoulder for several minutes until she pulled away.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were dying. Lord Zeus turned you into a pine tree." I said. Thalia looked at me curiously. "What do you remember?"

"I remember fighting the monsters. I remember the pain, and then a bright light. The next thing I know I'm sitting up against a tree with you and two boys looking at me.

"Those two boys were Nico and Percy." I said.

"The one named Percy; he said that he was my brother." Thalia said.

"Yes, Hera and Zeus adopted him." I said.

"Adopted; whose his real parents?" She asked.

"His mom died giving birth to him, and his birth father is Poseidon." I said. At that news Thalia's eyes grew wide.

"He's Poseidon's kid?" She asked in disbelief.

"More or less." I said. Thalia gave me an aggravated look.

"What in Hades does that mean brain?" Thalia asked incredulously. Now that's the Thalia, I remember.

"I can answer that question, little sister." An all too familiar voice said. Thalia and I both turned around to see Athena, my mother standing in the door way.

"Mom" I said.

"Lady Athena" Thalia said. Athena gave her little sister a bright smile as she walked into the room, and then she sat down on the edge of Thalia's bed across from me. My mom went into all the details about Percy. Thalia's eyes grew wider as each piece of information was revealed.

"So Percy's the child of the prophecy?" Thalia asked.

"That's right; he was born to be that hero." Athena said.

"You mean created?" I asked. My mom looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

"That's what Percy thinks, at least sometimes." I said. I saw my mother look at the wall; I could tell she was lost in thought.

"Athena, thank you for coming to see me." Thalia said. That broke my mother away from her internal musings.

"I need to leave. Annabeth, please tell Percy that I have a few leads on the Norse monsters. I will let him know more when I can. Also, I spoke to your father." Athena said.

"You spoke to dad?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Zeus and I think it would be safer, if you stayed on Olympus this school year. We will make sure you are home schooled like Percy." Athena said. My eyes widened at the prospect.

"I get to stay on Olympus?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes my dear. Thalia, I'm sure our father would want you to stay there as well." Athena said as she turned toward Thalia. Thalia's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll talk to him about it. Expect a visit from him soon." Athena said. My mom began to glow; Thalia and I closed our eyes as she disappeared.

"Annie, we get to stay together for the school year." Thalia stated happily.

"I know we get to stay with Percy as well." I said enthusiastically. Thalia gave me an amused grin.

"You like him, don't you?" Thalia asked, clearly amused. My face turned red at the question. "I'll take that as a yes." A knock on the door rescued me from Thalia's endless teasing. I looked at the door, and there stood Nico Di Angelo. His messy black hair partially obscured his dark eyes. His olive skin stood in stark contrast to the white walls behind him. I saw Thalia's eyes grow big when she saw him.

"Am I interrupting?" Nico asked. He's such a shy kid; I have to remind myself that he's Bianca's twin and Hades's son.

"Come on in we're just talking." I said. Thalia rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't believe that I got a chance to introduce myself. I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico said. Thalia's eyes grew wider at that revelation. He stuck his hand out; Thalia grabbed it, and shook it roughly. Nico was a little taken aback by Thalia's aggressiveness.

"Nico to meet you dead boy." She said. Nico narrowed his eyes at her until he gave her an amused smirk.

"Same here pine cone face." Nico said with an evil smile. The two tried to stare each other down, until I broke the silence.

"Now that you've met, where's Bianca?" I asked.

"She'll be here soon, she wanted to contact dad about Thalia." Nico said. Thalia's eye narrowed.

"Why, so he could send more monsters to kill me?" Thalia asked incredulously. Nico's face turned red with anger.

"My dad didn't try to kill you." Nico spat. I gave Thalia the death glare.

"Thalia, Hades didn't send the monsters to kill you. We think it was Kronos." I said. Thalia's eye grew wide.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hades told Zeus that he didn't send them, therefore the next likely suspect is the titan lord." I said. Thalia looked at Nico sadly.

"I'm sorrow dead boy." Thalia said. Nico looked at her, but the anger still remained.

"I don't need your apology." Nico said as he walked out of the infirmary. He slammed the door behind him.

"That was great; now you've got Nico mad at you, therefore Bianca will be as well." I said.

"I'm sorry; I always thought Hades sent the monsters." Thalia stated. I shook my head, and then I knew I had to tell her about Luke.

"Annie, where's Luke?" Thalia asked curiously. I felt the color drain out of my face; Thalia eyed me warily.

"He's not …?" Thalia began to ask before I cut her off.

"No, he's alive. Thalia, this is tough to say, but Luke wasn't the same after you died. He was so angry at the gods. You know how he felt about his dad. Well, he blamed Zeus for your death." I said sadly.

"What happened?" Thalia asked anxiously.

"This isn't easy to say, but Luke betrayed camp. He joined Kronos." I said. Thalia's eyes widened, and then she held her head in her hands as she cried. I pulled her into another hug as she cried into my shirt. A few minutes later someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

"I'm sorry, if this is a bad time." A familiar voice said from the doorway. We both turned to see Percy staring at us worriedly. Percy put the pieces together as his eyes widened.

"You told her?" He asked. I nodded.

"Thalia, I know you were close to Luke, I'm sorry for what that's worth." Percy said sincerely. Thalia wiped the tears from her eyes. Percy walked forward, and held his hand out to his little sister. "I'm Percy, your brother." Thalia gripped his hand roughly, but it didn't bother Percy like it did Nico. Thalia eyed her brother closely, but I couldn't tell what she thought of him.

"Nice to meet you, kelp head." She said playfully. Percy gave her his crooked smile, and I swear that I saw her cheeks turn red.

"It's good to meet you too, lightning bug." Percy said slyly. Thalia rolled her eyes at the name. "I'll call you bug for short." Thalia glared at him, but it didn't bother Percy in the least. He glared back as his eyes flashed multiple colors making Thalia stare at him in awe. I laughed at the look on her face.

"What's so funny brain?" She asked.

"You're face is priceless." I said as I finished laughing. Thalia crossed her arms in front of her chest; she gave us both her best pouty face. Percy laughed at it.

"I have good news, seaweed brain." I said making Thalia laugh at my nickname for him.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Thalia and I will be staying on Olympus this school year. The three of us will be together." I said happily. Percy's smile lit up the room, it made Thalia and I smile in return.

"That's great; I guess you'll get to be home schooled by Athena just like me." Thalia and I both stared at him in wonder. A large smile came across my face at the thought.

"I think wise girl likes that idea." Percy said. Thalia gave me her evil smirk. A bright light appeared in the middle of the room. All three of us closed our eyes. When we opened them, the king of the gods stood before us.

"Father" Percy said. Zeus gave Percy a warm smile.

"Dad" Thalia said. I stood up from Thalia's bed as Zeus approached. He sat on the bed next to Thalia. He had tears in his eyes. No one had ever seen Zeus cry. Thalia's eyes were filled with tears too.

"Thalia, my beautiful little girl." Zeus said as he hugged her tightly. Percy and I both smiled at the two. They both broke apart after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry that I left you to fight those monsters." Zeus said sadly. Thalia wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at her father closely.

"You are?" She asked.

"Please forgive me." Zeus said. He actually said please.

"I forgive you dad." Thalia said. She hugged him again tightly. I had never seen Thalia smile as brightly as she did at this moment. Percy's smile widened, and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. Thalia and Zeus broke apart after a few minutes.

"I want you to stay on Olympus this school year." Zeus said. Thalia smiled at her father.

"Hera apologizes for not being able to see you, but she will try to visit in a few days." Zeus said. Thalia's eyes widened.

"She wants to meet me?" Thalia asked. Zeus gave her an amused smile.

"She wants to meet her step daughter; actually she wanted me to tell you that she wants to adopt you." Zeus said. At this pronouncement Percy's eyes grew wide, and his smile broadened even more. "I need to go back to Olympus. When the summer ends come with Percy and Annabeth. We all look forward to seeing you." Zeus walked over to Percy; he put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for bringing back my little girl."

"My pleasure father, but I had help." Percy said as he gave me a smile. Zeus looked at me, and then he smiled.

"Thank you, my dear granddaughter." Zeus said as he began to glow. We all closed our eyes as the king of the gods disappeared. Thalia slumped back down in her bed.

"You look tired Thals." I said.

"It's been a long day." She said. I walked over and hugged her again.

"Call me if you need anything." I stated after we separated. Percy walked over, and he leaned down and hugged her. Thalia's eyes widened in surprise, and I saw her blush. They separated after a few seconds.

"You can call your big brother too." Percy said.

"Thank you both." Thalia said as she laid her head back on her pillow. She was asleep in just a few minutes. Percy and I walked out of the infirmary holding hands.

"This school year is going to be great." I pronounced. Percy gave me an amused smile.

"I'll remember that when Athena loads you up with homework." Percy commented. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

_**AN: This is the end of this story. The beginning of the sequel will be up in a few days. It will be loosely based on The Titan's Curse. Regarding some questions; many of the characters are very young, so there won't be a lot of relationship issues, except for friendships. As you can see there are some budding friendships already, Percy and Annabeth, Malcolm and Bianca, and maybe Nico and Thalia (For right now they have some issues). Many thanks to all my reviewers stay tuned.**_


End file.
